Big Hero 8: Pick Up The Pieces (Remastered)
by superkoola
Summary: We sometimes ask ourselves; why do we fall? We're responded with "so we learn to pick ourselves up." That's what a child is going through. Being taken away as a baby, given something he never asked for, and forced to hide in another family, the pressure inside him is close to buckling. When a friend is falsely accused, can he clear her name without being buckled down beyond saving?
1. Birth of A New Life

Dusk was setting in the city of San Fransokyo. This is a popular city, first built in around 1966 after the original San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake in 1906. The American government collaborated with the Japanese government after WWII to rebuild the city after decades of abandonment and disrepair. Now in 2022, this is a new bustling city is filled with high tech architecture, bright colors that shine in the night, and tall skyscrapers that tower over the rest of the city.

Near the heart of the city, there is a hospital home to several hundred patients that have received diseases, injuries, or for those who made special deliveries to the new world. And a special one has already been delivered.

* * *

There is a nursery room located on the eastern wing of the hospital, 2nd-floor room 83B. The room is housing at least twenty-five babies, All of them are going to, or already went through some exams and will soon be ready to be delivered to their parent's homes. On the outside of the nursery, there are two five-year-old kids of mixed Japanese/Caucasian looking into the window. Their names are Hiro and Hitomi Hamada.

These two are twins; Hitomi was born only 3 minutes before Hiro and acts as the more mature one of the two when their older brother, 11-year-old Tadashi is busy with his phone or with his other friends. Hiro, obviously the younger one, has a more reckless and anti-social personality compared to his more kind and social sister. Yet, both of them are special children for a special reason; they are child prodigies. They have a high intellect for someone of their age and have been allowed to skip up to 5th grade. Now, these two are looking at one particular crib in the room, housing a small baby, whose eyes are closed up, wrapped in a tiny blanket, sucking up a pacifier. In the front of the crib was a sheet of paper with the word, Yutashi Hamada labeled on it.

"Wow, …he's so pretty." Hitomi sighed to herself, smiling at her baby brother, tilting her head to the right. Hiro nodded as he leaned his head on his older twin's shoulder. Hitomi smiled and allowed her little brother to do so. They've always wanted to be older siblings for the longest time, and upon hearing the news from their mother, Rita Hamada, they were, to say the least, ecstatic. They had to wait for 9 – painstakingly, according to them – months. However for them, it was worth it, and now they get to see their baby brother finally.

After staring at him, Hitomi felt a hand squeezing her shoulder. She looked up, prompting Hiro to look up as well, and they saw 3 adults. These are their Japanese father, Harold Hamada, their Caucasian mother Rita Hamada, and her sister and their aunt, Cassandra Hamada. In front of them is the twins' older brother, Tadashi Hamada. All of them have adoring smiles on their faces.

"Are you two excited to have a new baby brother?" Tadashi asked. Hiro and Hitomi nodded furiously with gleeful smiles. "Yes, I can't wait to show him our robots." Hitomi went, hugging Hiro tightly. Tadashi and the other adults just chuckled; the twins were not hesitating to show their excitement to have their baby brother.

"Yup!" they exclaimed. Harold chuckled and leaned forward. "Well, guess what; tonight's the night we get to bring him home to us!" he announced. This made the twins' gasp in excitement, squealing in excitement.

And soon, the little boy, named Yutashi Hamada is ready to go home. The parents picked up the baby, filled out the birth certificates, and before long, they left the hospital and drove to their homes.

* * *

In the car, Hiro and Hitomi looked at Yutashi, who was sleeping in his mother's arm. "This is gonna be great, Hitomi!" Hiro whispered to his twin sister. Hitomi nodded in delight.

"I know, Hiro. I can't wait to show him our robot collection. Especially mine, considering they're stronger." She boasted teasingly. Hiro pouted at her.

"That's not true! Mine are more kid-friendly then yours. One of yours has a spike on their head." He said. Hitomi shrugged. "It's detachable, I can remove it." She replied, crossing her arms. Hiro pouted.

"He's gonna be with me and Dashi!" he growled. Hitomi shrugged with another pout.

"Come on, guys. This is supposed to be a happy moment. You two will get your turns with him someday." Tadashi explained, trying to sooth them. The twins still looked away from one another, making Tadashi sigh and shake his head.

"He's right, twins. This is gonna be a...uh, 'monumental' step for you two; you're gonna be a big brother and sister, and you can help us take care of Yutashi. Understood?" Harold explained, making Rita roll her eyes.

"Monumental," she murmured to herself as she looked at Yutashi, who was still asleep. Cass just laughed as she watched the scene in the back row. "I don't know what to do with this family." She said with a smile.

The whole ride home was simple, yet momentous for the children. However, later that night, things will take a turn for the worst for the boy…

* * *

 **AN: Changes of this brand new rewrite; The kidnapping doesn't take place until later and Cass is with the children. Hiro and Hitomi's relation is also explore more, and they have a small rivalry for Yutashi's affection, though both are looking forward for him.**

 **Well, that's the first chapter for the new rewrite. I hope you enjoy and stick around for more!**


	2. A Considerate Target

While the Hamadas were celebrating a newcomer of the family, another person was also interested in the baby.

Earlier on, as the Hamada family were walking out of the hospital, there was a black car parked right next to their car. Its occupant is a middle-aged man in his mid-40s with gray hair and is partially bald. He also sports a few wrinkles surrounding his eyes.

The man looked on as he saw the family walk to their car, not really thinking much of them. That is until he noticed the father of the family, Harold Hamada. Harold was a pretty big man in the city; he is known for being amongst the brightest man in the planet, and has a job working at Krei Tech, making various helpful inventions, and even cures to various diseases like nanobots to help the brain dead, rocket propellers to further explore outside the Solar system, and even planes to help get from one part of the planet to another, just to name a few.

The man inside the car saw Harold handing baby Yutashi Hamada to his children before he walked over to the driver's side of the car. The man then noticed the baby, yawning as he prepares to fall asleep. He kept his eyes on the child for a period of time, before noticing the car beginning to drive away. Quickly, he pulled out a small device and quickly took a picture of the car. "So that's the newest child of the eponymous Harold Hamada." He muttered to himself, before eventually driving away, preparing to plan something.

* * *

Later on, the man's car can be seen driving along the streets of the city of San Fransokyo. The bright, colorful lights reflected off the car, giving it various colored patterns as it drives by. But the man, of course, wasn't interested in such lights.

After taking a left turn in an intersection, the man begins to approach a…rather shady part of the city. No one has ever been to this part of the city very often aside from business purposes, because very few tourists come here aside from vandals. But the highlight of this area is a large mansion located in the middle of the district, with a beautiful garden in its front and backyard, and behind that is the ocean which the mansion overlooks.

The man looked at it and smiled at seeing his workplace once more. "Hmm…" he sighed to himself in content as he parked his car, and stepped out of the car. The man walked towards the gate to the mansion, reached his hand out and pressed it against the scanner.

Beep beep beep!

The scanner accepted his hand, and before long, the gate to the mansion opened and the man walked inside the yard, passing through various security guards. The guards stood up straight to look presentable to the man, who then nods in response.

The front door to the mansion opened, and immediately the man was greeted by the arms of a twelve-year-old girl. She has a strawberry blonde curly hair tied to a large ponytail. She sports a white skin, bright purple eyes, and a silvery metal arm on her left side. The man chuckled as he immediately recognized her laughs.

"Hello there, Suritu." He greeted as he placed his daughter down. The girl, Suritu giggled back in response. "Hi, dad." She replied with a smile. The man chuckled again and ruffled her hair.

"Hello there, George Sawyer." A voice of a woman spoke up from behind. The man, George Sawyer turned and looked at the owner of the voice; a middle-aged woman with tan skin and silver hair. George smiled.

"Hello there, Katja. You know you don't HAVE to say my full name." He explained as she approached them. Suritu looked at them, an stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck." She complained. Katja and George looked at her with shock. "Suritu, are you joking?" asked George, ridiculed by her. Suritu just giggled, and Katja just shook her head.

"Alright, young lady. It's way past your bedtime." Katja explained as she began to shop her away. Suritu pouted "Oh, come on Kat. I want to see and play with dad." She whined. Katja however, wasn't having it, and instead pushed her gently. "I'll get you ready for your bedtime stories. Now go." She said, beginning to sound stern. Suritu just sighed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, daddy." Suritu said as she began up the stairs.

Katja and George looked at the direction she was in for a while before they turned back to one another. "So, what have you discovered while you were out?" asked Katja. George took in a deep breath. "Well, I've discovered something pretty interesting; do you know that the genius, Harold Hamada had another child?" he explained. Katja looked at him in interest. "Really? And…what about him?" asked Katja. George smirked.

"Well, the new buyer, Obake wants us to find a 'prodigy potential' for him to buy at the black market. One of my scientists invented a new gene, and he wants a newborn to try and test it out. I've got a feeling that now may be a good time to catch a new prize." He explained with an evil chuckle. Katja looked at him, a bit of concern showing in her face. "Wait…are you planning on abducting another newborn?" she asked.

George nodded. "Of course. There's no better time than when they just came into the world. They won't remember anything about their family. Why not?" he explained. Katja just looked down, remaining unsure. "Look, George. I understand why you have to do this," she began, but George scoffed.

"Come on, babe. We made a TON of money thanks to the black market. The customers helped us a lot." He assured. Katja just shook her head. "I just…I still don't feel like this is right." She said. George looked at her, then sighed.

"I understand, Katja. But…it's just how it is. I love my daughter, Suritu. But if I had the choice of giving her up so that not only would I get money, but also to live a safer life, then I would." He explained.

Katja looked at him, a look of shock in her eyes. "What do you mean? You wanted to give up on your own daughter so you can be rich?" she asked, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. George slightly backed away in shock and fear and raised his hands.

"No, not at all. That's not what I meant; I was just giving an example. That's all…" he said, growing a shy smile. Katja looked at him, and crossed her arms, before shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go ahead and do what you wish with this new Hamada child. But…what am I saying; I'm just your little 'mistress' who's supposed to care for your little assassin. I have no say in the matter." She grumbled as she walked.

"Katja, darling…" he called out, but she just ignored him and continued off. George just sighed, and then continued for the rest of the main hallway.

Katja walked through the entrance to a corridor when she saw someone looking up at her. It was Suritu, looking at her with concern. "Kat? You and daddy were arguing again…" she pointed out, voice quivering slightly. Katja looked at her in shock, not expecting her to listen, before sighing to herself in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just…your father and I are just…in disagreement over something." She explained, hoping to drop the conversation. "It's about him wanting to sell me for money." She said, face growing sad. Katja looked at her and gave a small sad smile before shaking her head and giggle. "You really are the top assassin for a reason." She said softly, before hugging the little girl. Suritu just stared blankly, thinking about what happened.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I may not be your mother, but I promise I won't let George touch you in any way." She cooed softly. Suritu however, just sighed in sadness, not only wondering whether her father would do such a thing to her. She slightly looked down and saw her left metal arm.

"I'm not sure if dad would do this…but given what he did to give me this…" she thought with sadness as she leaned into Katja's warmth, eventually hugging her in return.

* * *

Meanwhile, George continued walking along the hallways, thinking about the argument he had with Katja before. He shook his head, wishing he could take back what he said about his daughter. He loved her, but sometimes their jobs and the money that comes along with it can really get in the way of their relationship. And sometimes, it caused a bit of friction between them. And after having her go through an 'upgrade'…he shook his head, trying to get that awful memory out of his head for the time being. Right now, he's got a call to make…

* * *

 **Changes:** **There's no Grotanga, and Suritu has another caretaker for her; Miranda.**

 **My apologies for this being a short one, but I'm sure I'll make up for it next chapter. Bye!**


	3. A GRAVE Miscalculation

George was sitting in his office, talking to someone on his phone. His office was mostly empty, save for a mechanical dog lying beside him like an actual dog. The room is lit up by a few bulbs, and the rest of the light comes from the outside, where the moon shines brightly amongst the stars. The mechanical dog itself is silver-coloring, with tough coverings on the joints and segments, so the inner workings aren't exposed to the elements or anyone who wishes to sabotage the robot.

George was sitting on his chair, phone in his ear listening to someone on his phone. He nodded, "Of course, since Harold now has another newborn, now would be a good time, but exactly…why do you need him?" He said, looking outside at the moon. The person on the other end spoke something to him. George nodded. "You think…hmm…that's a pretty interesting idea…" he said.

"So you think with someone with such high intelligence, he could come up with ideas and make machines that have capabilities that are far beyond even with what we currently have…and at such a young age as well." He clarified. Getting a drink of water, he listened to what the caller said, before nodding.

"Good idea. The gene is completed, and all we need is the baby himself…" he said with a smile. "Great, we'll let you know when the abduction and operation is a success…Thank you for your time, Obake…Ok, goodbye." He said before he hung up the call.

George then stood up and walked over to a small laptop, where he began to type something into the computer once he turned it on. He typed, and typed, and typed, the screen showing various websites. "Let's see where you live, Harold." He muttered to himself as he typed in something. The screen then showed the images of a map in San Fransokyo Bay Area. Then the computer began to zoom in on a specific area, with pinpoint marks pointing to where it was zooming in at.

At last the screen showed a satellite viewing of a house in the middle of the district; Presidio of San Fransokyo.

"There you are…" George muttered to himself as an image of Harold Hamada holding a Nobel Prize award soon popped up. "Harold Hamada, the famous inventor of the NanoMedics." He said as an infobox of the NanoMedics opened up, revealing it to be a set of nanobots that destroy cancer cells and temporarily repair damaged cells from aging. "It's an amazing feat to be a father of 4 children, 3 geniuses and a potential genius as well," George said, before smirking.

"Your newborn is gonna make me rich." He finished as he stood up. Having the address in his mind, he shuts down the computer and closes it. "Time to get ready." He said ominously to himself as he then left for his room to get himself ready for the abduction.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hamada's household, Hiro and Hitomi were busy playing with baby Yutashi Hamada, who was lying in his little mini-blanket. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" asked Hitomi. Hiro nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Hey there, little guy." He greeted, reaching towards baby Yutashi. Yutashi looked at him, then at the hand, before slightly reaching out to touch it. Hiro gasped silently in delight as Yutashi smiled.

"He touched me! He touched me!" he said quietly, yet was excitedly at Hitomi. Hitomi nodded. "I know, I know! This is amazing! Here, let me try!" she said, reaching her hand out to have Yutashi touch her. "Hey there, baby brother." She cooed softly. Yutashi looked at her and hummed softly as he grasped Hitomi's hand. Hitomi giggled softly as Yutashi inspected her hand.

"We love you so much, baby brother." She cooed softly before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheeks. Yutashi just looked at both of them and chuckled.

"I think he likes both of you, already." A voice said from behind them. They turned, and it was Tadashi, who was looking at them with a warm smile. "Just thought I'd drop by and see my favorite twins." He said as he ruffled their hair. Hiro and Hitomi giggled.

"We're your only twins," Hiro said. Tadashi chuckled. "He's adorable, huh?" he asked as he sat down between them. The twins smiled widely and nodded. "I know! I can't wait till he gets older. That way I can mess around with him like you mess around with us." Hiro explained with a smile as he tickled Yutashi's stomach, making the baby laugh. Tadashi just giggled.

"I don't always mess with you, little dude." He replied. Hitomi looked at her, brow quirked up. "You mess with us on a daily business." She said.

Tadashi humphed in indigent. Then, he gasped. "Hitomi, a spider." He said, pointing to her shoulder. Hitomi gasped and squealed as she tried to get the spider off her. Little did she know were two things;

One: There was no spider on her shoulder. Tadashi was just pretending.

Two: She screamed a little too loudly, making Yutashi stir and groan a bit in discomfort.

The children hitched their breath as Yutashi coughed and began to whimper in discomfort.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry, little guy. I didn't mean to scare you." Hitomi said, trying to comfort baby Yutashi as Tadashi picked him up. "Shh, relax little one. Shh…" Tadashi cooed softly. But Yutashi still didn't stop crying. So, the three children began to sing their lullaby in Japanese. The rhythm was soothing and slow at the same time. This made Yutashi stop whimpering and look up at them, curiosity in his eyes. The children inwardly sighed in relief, but they continued singing their lullaby.

Eventually, Yutashi began to grow sleepy from the singing, and before long, he was asleep. The children sighed in relief before Tadashi walks over to the recently set up crib for little Yutashi. Once the three children stepped back slowly and out of the room, they sighed in relief.

"Why did you shout like that, Hitomi?" Tadashi asked, making Hitomi look down in shame. "You…you," she began, not knowing what to say. Hiro patted Tadashi's shoulder. "You scared her with the whole 'spider' trick. So it's your fault." He pointed out. Tadashi just sighed, not being able to deny what Hiro said.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked a masculine voice. The three turned to see their parents standing there in their sleeping clothes. "Oh…uh, hi dad," Tadashi said with a shy smile. Rita gave a smirk.

"Were you three bothering Yutashi?" she asked. "No!" the twins said, a little bit too loudly, forcing the parents and Tadashi to hush them. Looking at the door, Harold briefly opened the door and looked at Yutashi, who was still asleep. Sighing in relief, Harold turned to his family. "He's still asleep. Thank goodness…" he said. The others sighed. "And…I think we should be asleep as well. Come on, you three. To your beds, right now." Rita said, pushing the children away. The twins pouted. "Aww, but we're not tired. We want to play with Yutashi." Hiro whined. Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"It's only 9:15 AM, we can stay up a bit longer." She said. Rita chuckled sarcastically. "You two are crazy. Last time, you stayed up until 11:30 AM." She said, and not wanting to listen to them, just ignored them as she took them to their rooms. Tadashi and Harold just looked at one another, eyebrows raised.

"So uh…do you think he'll be fine by himself?" Tadashi asked. Harold nodded to his son and placed an arm around his back.

"Of course; your mother and I's rooms are right there," he began, pointing to the door that was right next to Yutashi's room. "so if he starts crying, we'll be right there. And also, in an intruder gets inside," he pulled out his watch, pointing to a screen in his watch. "The sensors I've installed will scan whoever's inside, so if it's not any one of us, we'll be reminded and the police will come unless I deactivate it. Understood?" he finished. Tadashi nodded, confident in his father's technology, gave a smile and a nod.

"Understood, dad." He said. Harold chuckled as he pats Tadashi in the back. "Now come on; let's get us some shut eye." He said as he sends Tadashi to his room. Tadashi stepped inside and turned to him to close the door. "Good night, dad. Love you." He said as he closed the door. "Night, Tadashi."

Harold stood there as the door closed before he felt Rita standing right beside him. "Such good kids." She said. Harold nodded with a smile. "All thanks to a lovely wife." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rita just giggled.

"Come on. I think now it's OUR turn to get to our beds." She said, dragging her husband into their rooms. "Oh come on, don't I get any credit here as well for having such amazing kids?" he asked teasingly. "Not really. I gave birth to them after all." Rita teased back. Harold just groaned playfully as Rita just playfully slapped his chest, just before the two of them got to their rooms, leaving the halls empty.

* * *

Later on, outside of the house, a black car drove up on the outside parking lot. It was George, and he was preparing to sneak inside the house and steal Yutashi. He looked inside the house and sighed to himself.

"Okay…all I need to do is just simply…apparate, that's the word." He said as he stepped out.

What apparition is; it's another term for teleportation, where George and his daughter can manipulate the atoms in their body to convert them into energy, and transport them into wherever the person wants them to. How did they achieve such potential…by the power of technology! But in all honesty, no one really knows aside from possibly MASSIVE genetic tampering.

Looking at the house, George sighed to himself, before he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. For a while, nothing happened, before he felt his muscles aching. George grunted as he felt his body heating up as the atoms inside of him change. Then, everything went black for George.

Suddenly, George found himself in a dark area. He could feel his body hot from the molecule changes as they began to readjust. Sighing and panting silently, he sat down as he tried to catch his breath. Wanting something to cool himself down, he looked around, searching for something to help cool him down. He noticed a small fan and began to walk towards it. George turned it on and immediately felt a cold rush of air rushing through his face. "Ahhh…" he sighed to himself as he felt the cool air brushing against his face. "That's the stuff." He said to himself, voice distorting slightly from the air.

Then, he heard moaning from behind him. He turned around and saw baby Yutashi looking at him, curiosity and a bit of concern in his face. George gave a small smile and chuckled.

"Hmm, I guess this would be easier than I thought. I was expecting to teleport inside the living room, but...I guess not." He said as he walked towards him. "Hello, little fella. I'm just gonna…take you on a trip with me. Back to a much fancier house, where you'll be-" he began as he picked up Yutashi and pulled him closer. Yutashi looked at him with an uncomfortable look in his face.

* * *

Suddenly, the door to the room opened abruptly, and there, standing at the doorway were Harold and Rita Hamada. Rita had a terrified look on her face, and she was holding a large knife as a weapon. Harold also carried a metallic baseball bat, since he was in a rush to get there. George and the adults stared at one another for a long time, before the former shook his head.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I just need this baby for something important." He said in a calm mood. But the parents weren't having any of it.

"Who are you and where are you taking our child?" asked Rita in an intimidating voice. George sighed to himself, shaking his head. "I have a feeling you'd ask me this. I don't want any-HEY!" George barely dodged a swing from Harold Hamada's baseball. "Give us back our child, you bastard!" he called out, preparing to take another swing, only for George to effortlessly catch the bat with one hand. Rita took the opportunity and raised her knife to stab him.

"Come on, I said I don't want any trouble." He groaned out as he kicked Rita in the stomach, sending her crashing to the wall.

"Rita!" called Harold. Yutashi started crying as George grabbed Harold by the throat and threw him towards her. George sighed in frustration, before, "Mom! Dad!" called a voice. "Oh come on." He groaned, turning towards the direction of the voice, turning to see Tadashi, Hiro, and Hitomi. All three of them looked on in shock and horror. George looked at them, and the children and man stared at one another for a while. The twins were especially shocked to see the taller, older man holding their baby.

The parents looked at the children, and Rita began to crawl to them, while Harold stayed behind to fight George. "Kids, you've got to get out of here! It's not safe!" she instructed, pushing the kids away, but the twins weren't having any of it.

"Give us back our brother, you monster!" called out Hitomi as she tried to rush past Rita. Tadashi was able to grab the twins and pull them back to safety. "Dashi! What are you doing?! We must help Yutashi!" he pleaded. "Mommy and daddy will help! You three get to safety, now! The police are already on their way!" Rita instructed before she picked up her knife and ran back towards the room. Tadashi dragged the twins out of the hall.

Hiro turned to him. "We've got to help them! Yutashi's in trouble!" he said, tears streaming down from his eyes. Tadashi looked at him, not wanting to argue at such a time. Then Hitomi spoke up.

"We must! That's our baby brother!" she shouted, tears flooding her vision. Tadashi pulled them closer. "I know guys! I know we should help him! But we're kids! There's nothing more we can do other than wait it out!" he instructed. Hiro and Hitomi, however, shook their heads.

"No! We don't want to!" Hiro began. "We're Hamadas; we NEVER give up on one another!" Hitomi finished. Tadashi, growing frustrated, then shouted, "We have NO CHOICE BUT TO-" He began, but before he could continue,

 ** _Bang! Bang!_**

The two gunshots that rang from the room made the children go silent. Tadashi and the twins froze in silence, before turning to the direction of the noise. The room was quiet for the most part until Yutashi's cries can be heard from inside.

"Yutashi!" called Hitomi as she ran ahead, Hiro tagging not far behind. "No!" Tadashi called out as he ran after them, and stopped at the entrance of the room. What they saw was horrifying…

Inside the room, was George, carrying a sobbing Yutashi in one arm, and a pistol in the other hand. But that wasn't the scariest part of the scene. On the floor, were Harold and Rita Hamada, lying down dead. Their faces were contorted to that of pure horror, especially Rita's face. Hiro and Hitomi were…well, to say they were traumatized would be a GROSS understatement. Tadashi himself was also shocked by such a violent scene, but he briefly pushed it out of his mind as he looked at a sullen George, who puts the gun back in his pocket.

"I warned them…I really did…" he muttered to himself as he looked outside. The nearby houses' lights were turning on, and in the distance, police lights can be seen. "Shit," muttered George. He looked at Yutashi, who was still crying out for his parents. With a deep sigh, he began to prepare for his apparition. Tadashi and the twins looked at him tensing up his body.

"Hey! Give us back our baby brother!" called out Tadashi as he and the twins ran towards him. Yutashi looked at them and cried out for them one last time before George apparated out of thin air. The Hamada children froze as the man just suddenly disappeared.

"W-What? How did he disappear so quickly?!" asked Tadashi. Hiro and Hitomi looked at the spot where George once stood, and they began to whimper. "Dashi…" whimpered out Hiro. Tadashi looked back at them, now concerned with the twins. "He's gone…that man…" Hitomi whimpered out.

Tadashi knew what they were going to say, and he immediately took them into his arms. Upon doing said gesture, the twins began to cry their eyes out. The three children sat there for the longest time, unable to stop thinking about the events that transpired; the intrusion of the strange man, the deaths of their parents…and the abduction of Yutashi Hamada…their newest member of the family…the one that they promised would take great care of…and occasionally mess with…just GONE!

The three continued crying for a long time, even after the police barged into their homes…

* * *

Meanwhile, back the mansion, George has rematerialized at the front door of the mansion. In his arms is a red Yutashi Hamada, eyes now closed, slightly twitching his little hands. Thinking nothing of it, George opened the door to his home and was greeted by a man who was about to walk to the front door. This is George's lead scientist, and best friend, Edgar Potter. He's an African American man in his early 50s wearing a set of goggles.

"Oh, hello there, George." He greeted with a smile. George smiled back as they shook hands. Edgar then looked at Yutashi. "Hmm, I see you've brought our new subject." He said with a smile. George smiled and nodded, before sighing sadly.

"Though…it did not go as well as I thought." He said. George looked at him, concern in his face. "Really? What happened? And…" his observant eyes looked at the red baby. "why is his body red? What happened?" asked Edgar. George sighed and gestured his head forward. "Let's talk while we head to the lab." He suggested, and Edgar nodded. So George explained to Edgar all that happened; about the successful sneak-in, the deaths of the parents, and the orphaning of the other three children. Edgar looked at him with sympathy.

"I see…" Edgar said, understanding that his friend didn't want to resort to such violence. "Yes. Neighbors were waking up and policemen were arriving. So, I had to apparate out of there." He said. Edgar froze at the spot he was in and looked at George. "What? You apparated?" he asked, looking at Yutashi. George nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?" he asked, genuinely curious. Edgar looked at him in shock.

"When you apparate, all the matter within your body and whatever you're holding is manipulated and re-materializes from a different spot. Your body and inanimate objects will have no problem; your body and your daughter's body are well engineered and designed to adapt to such a risky circumstance and inanimate objects…well, they're not living, so it doesn't matter. But with normal organisms like him," he said as he took Yutashi's body, feeling the heat from it. "his body would not adapt to such abrupt changes to the atoms! They'll disfigure the genes and harm the body and its organs. Since this one's an infant," he explained, feeling the pulse point of Yutashi, and then checked for heartbeats.

George looked at him and in shock. "Don't tell me…" he began. Edgar took in a deep breath and sighed. "George…you killed him." He declared.

George widened his eyes in shock of the declaration of the news. "No…you can't be serious." He said. Edgar shook his head. "He's dead, George." He repeated. George looked down at the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took in deep breaths as he approached and leans into a wall.

"Oh goddammit." He said to himself, trying to recuperate his thoughts. Edgar looked at him, then at the body. He thought of what he would do to help with the situation. So he approached George. "Listen, George. I think I may have an idea that would help us." He said.

George looked at him, giving him a hardened look. Edgar gulped, and took in a deep breath, a bit fearful before he began. "I-I can take some of this boy's undamaged DNA. Not all of the boy's genetics are damaged thanks to you taking most of the apparition's risk for the child thanks to your size. So he's bound to have some undamaged DNA. Once I do, we may be able to make a clone, and all the while insert my 'Hare10' gene inside the growing embryo. Anyway, it would make the operation less risky." He said. George looked at him, confused. "What do you mean I took most of the damage? And what do you mean make the operation less risky?" he asked.

Edgar looked at him and nodded. "Firstly, you have a bigger body than this baby…obviously. So the apparition was absorbed by your body, and you even shielded the infant from most of the apparition process. So I'm gonna look for the undamaged genes and use them for the cloning process." He said, shrugging at one point. George looked at him and listened onwards.

"Good. Keep going." He began. Edgar nodded. "And as for what I said about it less risky; there's a chance that the 'Hare10'gene would produce too many neurons for the brain. This'll cause the body to create a massive autoimmune response. It'll result in an irreversible loss of brain function. With the cloning, the growing embryo will eventually readjust to the genes." He said. George looked at him, taking his thoughts into consideration for a while before he smiled and looked at him.

"Your ideas are the reason why you're my best friend." He said as he patted him in the forehead. Edgar smiled before they looked at the newborn. "Once you extract the DNA, what'll we do with the body?" asked George. Edgar shrugged. "I'm not sure…if you ask me, I suggested cremating it once the cloning's finished." He suggested. George nodded in agreement. "I agree…" he added.

The two stood around for a while before Edgar nodded. "I'm a bit tired right now. I'll take the body downstairs to preserve it for tomorrow." Edgar suggested. George nodded in agreement. "Of course, Katja and Suritu are asleep. I think I should be asleep as well." George said as he turned around. Edgar nodded.

"Goodnight." He said. George looked back at him. "Goodnight, Edgar," George said as he walked up the stairs. Edgar looked at him and smiled softly, before looking back at the baby's body. He sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, little one." He said, before taking the body and walking away from the main hallway to the direction of the entrance of his lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, George was sitting by himself in his room. Katja was already asleep on the other side of the bed, so George had to be careful to change his clothes and sneak next to the bed to get inside without waking her up. But he couldn't sleep. All he thought about was the incident prior to the abduction, and the death of the baby. He never wanted to participate in the violence. He used to be a top assassin back in his younger years…but now he has stopped and handed that task over to his daughter, Suritu Sawyer, who too didn't want any part of such a heinous act anymore. George understood her intentions and didn't punish her anymore. Anyways, seeing the faces of the children as he took away their younger sibling haunted him. It reminded him of Suritu's training days, where made several brutal kills to his privately owned training droids. Suritu was able to do it over time, but at first, she was mortified of the idea and sight of such a gruesome scene. And that fear and discomfort multiplied once she made her first kill…

He sighed silently and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never wanted that to go so wrong…" he whispered to himself as he sat there on the bed…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hamada's household, the police have made the home into a crime scene. The bodies were taken away to an ambulance, and the children were sitting near a police car, given hot cocoa to try and soothe themselves. But no matter how much hot cocoa they've been given, it would do nothing to fix their broken hearts. Hiro was crying silently, laying his head on Hitomi's shoulder. Tadashi was nearby, looking at them with shame. He had failed his parents…he failed to keep their promise of protecting all of his siblings….including Yutashi Hamada. He sighed to himself and wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"Kids!" a familiar voice called out in a frantic tone. Tadashi and the twins looked up and saw their aunt, Cass approaching them with a nearby officer. She had a frantic expression on her face, and her eyes were bloodshot in tears. Tadashi, Hiro, and Hitomi looked up at her.

"Aunt Cass?" called out Tadashi. Cass turned to the direction of the voice, and covered her mouth with her hands, sighing in relief that they're alright. Immediately, the three children stood up and ran towards her, and she did likewise before they collided with one another. The twins began to cry their eyes out, sobbing to their aunt, saying things like, "That man took away our baby brother," and, "We've gotta find them!" and, "We're failures!"

Cass tried her best to soothe their souls, letting them know that the cops will find their baby brother and that she'll protect them in the meantime. Tadashi and Hitomi had hopes for this as well, but Hiro, on the other hand, did not believe they would find him so easily. That man teleported for Christ's sake! He could've gone anywhere for all they knew.

The remaining Hamadas remained to huddle up with one another until an officer came over to ask Cass a couple of questions. Once she's gone, Tadashi looked at the twins and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry…they'll find Yutashi. That's a promise…" he said before he sat next to them. Hiro and Hitomi just looked down at the floor, the former remaining unconvinced. Hitomi looked at him and cupped his tiny hands.

"Little brother." She cooed out softly. Hiro looked at her. Hitomi gave a saddened look.

"I know this is bad…but there's nothing we can do right now…all we do now is hope." She said, thinking she may know what he was thinking. But she wasn't. Hiro wasn't a fool; he knew it would be impossible. That man could've teleported anywhere, there's no way they would find their baby brother. But…how is he gonna say that to his older twin and brother? He saw the glimmer of hope in their eyes and didn't want to spoil them.

So…he said nothing. All he did was huddle close to Tadashi, and Hitomi did likewise, arms wrapping around him protectively. Tadashi noticed them and hugged them as well. Things looked bleak for the Hamada children, and it's not known what will happen next in the near future…

* * *

 **AN: Changes; the abduction takes place in the household, and George actively killed the Hamada parents. The operation in the original won't happen the same way, as looking back at it now, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense.**

 **This was longer than last one, just like I said it will be. Hope you enjoy this one, and stay tuned for the next one!**


	4. Planning For What Will Happen Next?

Over the next 2 months, Edgar and his scientific team went to work on cloning Yutashi Hamada using the, thankfully, good amount of undamaged DNA presented in his bloodstreams. And thanks to gene splicing, they were able to insert a genetically modified genome named by Edgar 'Hare10' – which is basically a modified genome of the original 'Hare5' gene, which is responsible for the large neuron development in the human brain – into the genome, where the embryo will soon eventually grow via their artificial uterus.

However, they've underestimated the large number of neurons the gene develops…especially in such a short amount of time…

Because of this development, 24 attempts were made to make a successful clone. And as of recently, none were successful. But, Edgar and his team didn't give up. NOT when there's money to be made.

All the while, Katja and Suritu were never made aware of the incident that happened during the abduction. George did a good job in keeping what happened away from them, which is a surprise, considering that the abduction was a widespread news event, with press conferences, police interviews and investigations being abundant. Katja remained unaware, and thankfully for George, so did Suritu.

That is…until today…

* * *

One morning, George was preparing some breakfast to start off for the day, when his daughter Suritu apparated right beside him. "Hi, dad." She said gleefully. George jumped, startled, while Suritu just giggled. George sighed as he clutched his chest with his hand.

"Jesus, Suritu! You trying to give your old man a heart attack?" he asked, exasperated.

Suritu just giggled; sometimes it was fun to scare the hell out of his dad. "Sorry, dad." She said.

George just sighed, before pointing at his legs. "You know we have feet, right? You don't have to apparate all the time." He said, with a comedic tone, making her laugh even more. Then he pointed to her. "And how are you not burning up?" he asked, referring to her body not heating up. Suritu shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess…unlike with you, I was actually born with the apparition powers." She explained. George understood and sighed. "Right…lucky." He grumbled.

Suritu giggled once more, before asking, "So, what are you making?" George looked at her and gave a smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary; just some pancakes to start off the day." He said. Suritu however, groaned.

"I don't like pancakes." She groaned. George shrugged. "Well, this isn't your kitchen." He replied wittingly. Suritu pouted. "Aww…" she said. George shrugged again. "Just how it is, chap. They're almost done, by the way." He said before continuing to cook her breakfast. Suritu grumbled as she walked off. "Hmm…" she murmured as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Later on, Suritu was busy cleaning up her metallic arm from getting any more dust and dirt in her personal bathroom. She has to clean it up while she was still wearing it. She looked at the area where the metal meets her skin. The metal appeared to have been fused in her skin, with some wires clearly seen burrowing into the flesh. Thankfully, the metallic arm doesn't seem to be negatively affected by the water, so she can swim and/or bathe in water just fine.

Suritu continued cleaning up her arm, almost clearing out the dust and dirt that had gotten inside. She was humming to herself a tune and was perhaps a bit too focused on the hand when she felt something nuzzling her leg. Suritu looked down and saw one of George's robotic dogs. She gasped delightfully and pets the robot dog in the ear. "Hey there, Omega." She cooed softly. The robot dog, Omega, barked playfully. Suritu giggled; her father really didn't have to make a robotic dog, especially one that has its AI behave almost like an actual living dog, more specifically the Border Collie, the most intelligent breed. Yet, he did…because he loved her.

Suddenly, Suritu remembered something as she pets Omega. Thinking of her treating Omega as an infant, reminded her of George telling Katja about abducting an infant months prior.

"Hey…I just remembered…shouldn't have daddy abducted the baby by now? And if so…why isn't there any noise about it?" she asked. Omega titled its head in confusion, wondering for a brief moment what she was talking about before it barked in recognition. Then, its back opened up a small slot and out rose up a pole, from which a small screen unfolds. Suritu looked at it with curiosity, before the screen turned itself on. Suritu looked on as the screen reveals to be a piece of news reveal, hosted by a man named Bluff Dunder.

"– it has been two months since the abduction of the deaths of parents Rita and Harold Hamada, and the abduction of their newborn child, Yutashi Hamada." He began. Suritu looked on with shock, metal hand covering her mouth.

"The only known information that can be gathered about the abductor are the testimonies of the surviving children; 12-year-old eldest son Tadashi Hamada, and 5-year-old twins Hiro and Hitomi Hamada, which they describe the abductor as a middle-aged man in his 40s. They said they heard gunshots coming from the room the man and the parents were fighting at, and before they knew it, he just vanished into thin air." He explained, eyebrow-raising at the last part.

"Of course, scientists say that a teleporting man should be impossible. Their atoms would be completely disfi-" but Suritu wasn't paying attention to Bluff Dunder's report. Instead, all she was looking at was the screen, showing a photo of the three children, eyes blood-red from the tears that were streaming down. She gasped silently.

"Those poor guys." She said silently. Omega looked at her, and nuzzled his head against her, trying to sooth away her worries. Suritu gently patted it, but she kept the long face. Omega barked playfully, hoping to distract her.

"Wait…if that happened? Then…where's the baby boy?" she asked. Omega folded the screen back and lowered the pole back to its body before she barked again and ran from Suritu's bathroom. The girl looked at it and began to follow the robot dog out of her bedroom.

Soon, they've arrived at a set of double doors, with a keypad nearby to put in the password required to open the doors. Suritu doesn't really know the password to the system, so she stood there, confused.

"W-Well, why did you bring me here for?" she asked to Omega. Omega didn't look at her, however, she did walk over to keyboards. The robotic dog got up on two legs and began to type in the code.

It typed in; 43653

There was a series of small beeps, and before long, the double doors moved away from one another, revealing to Suritu and Omega the room inside. What Suritu saw was amazing…

Inside, were a row of pods containing something inside of them. Suritu and Omega grew curious about what was inside, so they walked into the lab. Suritu approached one of the squarish-shaped pods and looked inside.

* * *

Inside was something floating on the inside, floating aimlessly. Suritu leaned in closer and widened her eyes at what she was seeing; a small, underdeveloped embryo curled up in a fetal position, connected by several smaller tubes that at one point, were used to pass nutrients onto the fetus. Suritu looked confused until she noticed a screen below the pod, showing flatlines. This embryo appears to be dead. Omega walked by Suritu continued to look onto the other pods; all of them containing deceased embryos. Some of them appeared normal – albeit with overgrown foreheads – while others appeared vastly deformed. I'll spare you the gory details, but suffice to say, Suritu couldn't help but gag at seeing the later ones, especially some of the bigger than normal ones.

At last, they've arrived at the final pod. Suritu was not into looking at what once inside this pod. But a small, happy bark from Omega made her look at the robotic dog. It was standing on its hind legs, using the wall to support itself as it wagged its robotic tail. Suritu followed it's gaze, and widened her eyes at what was inside this pod.

Inside, was not an embryo. It was not deformed, nor oversized or misshaped in any way. It was actually a fully developed newborn, body in perfect condition. Its eyes were closed, but in a way, Suritu could recognize it as the infant her dad stole earlier.

"Wait a minute…if that's him then…" she looked back at the other embryos. "Why make several more?" she asked. Omega looked at her, intrigued by what she has to say about this.

"Suritu?" a voice called from the outside, making Suritu jump a bit, and Omega to turn its head around. Soon, a woman, Katja, stepped inside and looked at her. "Sweetie…what are you doing in here? And…what's all this?" she asked, looking at the dead fetuses inside the pods.

Suritu looked at her and shrugged, eyes looking all over the place. "Umm…I don't know. Dad and Mr. Edgar may know however, I see them entering this lab for the past two months. I wasn't sure why, though." She said with honesty in her voice. Katja looked at her, brows furrowing a bit before she inspected the fetuses. Every time she looked inside, her eyes growing more and more widened, as she sees the deformities of the fetuses.

"Oh my god! What are these things?" she asked in exasperation.

"Um…I think those are this baby's embryos." Suritu said, pointing back to the infant behind her. Katja looked at the direction she was pointing at and gasped.

"What is a baby doing inside of this pod?" she asked as she approached it. "I don't know. Maybe dad knows something about this." She said as Katja began to inspect the pod, rather frantically. "W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to free the baby." She said, before looking down at the screen below the pod.

Suritu looked at her, unsure of what's going to happen. What if dad finds out? What will happen to Katja? "I-Is there any button here that will open this pod?" she asked, frantically. "Omega," she then commanded. Omega looked at her and barked. "Can you help open this?" she asked. Omega obediently walked over to the screen and standing up and placing its paws on the screen, the robotic dog typed in a few commands.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a small hissing sound, and the pod soon began to empty out the synthetic fluid from inside. The small tubes used to feed the growing infant nutrients and oxygen were soon removed from the body, and before long, a mechanical arm slowly rose up below him, making sure to keep him in place while the pod empties. Then, there was another hissing sound, and the pod opened from the front, exposing the infant to the outside world.

Katja, Suritu, and Omega looked at the infant like it was some sort of alien from another planet. Then Katja slowly walked forward and reached her arms out to hold the baby. Gently, she grabbed the baby, pulled it away from the pod and held it closer to her. She pressed her ear against its chest.

"Come on, come on." She said, try to listen for a heartbeat. Suritu looked on with confusion and even worry, not only for Katja but also for the newborn infant, wondering if it stayed inside the pod for too long.

However, there was a coughing sound coming from the infant. Katja pulled her head back, looking at the now breathing infant, who was groaning. Katja sighed in relief as she held onto the infant. "Katja," Suritu began as she walked over to her side. Katja looked down at her and gave a smile. "C-Can I see him?" she asked. Katja smiled and kneeled, showing Suritu the infant.

The baby groaned some more as its…or should I say now, his hands rubbed against his eyes. Then, his eyes slowly opened. From that moment, the two children's eyes locked onto one another's. The infant's blue eyes staring back at the girl's purple eyes, almost as if he was hypnotized by the beauty of such unusual colors.

Then, Suritu smiled warmly. "Hi, little guy." She said, raising her metal arm gently. Katja however, stopped her. "No, Suritu. Use your regular arm; it'll be warmer." She suggested. Suritu looked at her, and with a small saddened look, she began to move her hand back. However, the infant made a move, and grabbed the metal hand. Suritu and Katja were taken aback by the sudden movements of the infant.

The infant looked at it with curiosity. His head tilted to the side in intrigue. Suritu looked at Katja, and she gave a small smile. Katja just gave a small chuckle. The infant then gave a slight smile as he fiddled with the metal surface.

"Aww, look at him. He's loving my metal arm. It's so cute." Suritu gushed as her metal arm gently closed around his hand. The infant hummed in delight. Katja gave a small giggle. Suritu and the baby looked at one another, and both of them smiled. "Can I hold him, Katja?" she asked, giving her the 'puppy-dog pout'. Katja looked at her, eyebrow raised for a moment, before sighing and giving in. "

Okay." she said with a chuckle. Suritu then gently took the baby by her arms, and the two continued looking into one another's eyes.

"You're beautiful, aren't you, little guy?" she asked. The baby smiled and giggled as Suritu's metal hand tickled his cheek. Katja just looked at the scene with a warm smile. She was happy that her girl was having a great time with the newborn clone.

Remembering that this boy came from the pod, she then turned around and saw the other pods with the deformed fetuses. She then raised an eyebrow. "Where did they get the genetic material needed for such embryos? And why would he clone a human being?" she asked herself. Below her, Omega nuzzled against her legs. Katja looked down, and Omega opened up its back, showing her the small television screen, revealing to her what it showed Suritu before. Katja looked at it with shock; her husband has already carried the abduction? If so, then…why would he need to clone the baby?

Suddenly, Omega looked beside her, and pulled the screen back to its…well, back. Katja followed its gaze and widened her eyes with a gasp. There, standing behind her with shocked expressions, were George and Dr. Edgar.

"George?" asked Katja. Suritu gasped silently and held the baby closer to her, who was looking at her with confusion. George and Edgar looked at her, and then at each other. "Um…ladies, hehe…" Edgar began, chuckling to himself.

"You've…come to see our masterpiece?" he asked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, which was already growing tense. Katja didn't pay any attention to him, only staring at her husband. Suritu and the baby looked at each other, then at the two staring adults. Then, she giggled shyly.

"Um…yeah, so uh, we're just gonna…you know, wait outside in my room. I'd like to get to know this baby some more. Oh, Omega. Come with me, girl." She said as she skipped aside, and left the room. Omega followed her, leaving the adults alone. Katja then crossed her arms, furrowing her brows.

"Can you explain to me what you've been hiding from me for the past 2 months?" she demanded. George looked at her, feeling a bit pale before he took in a deep breath. "W-Well, Kat. I just…I just figured that…" he tried desperately to come up with an excuse. But the more he tried, the more he began to realize…it wouldn't work. Katja's a smart woman; she's played a part in helping detect and spot targets for him and his daughter to assassinate. In addition, she's also trained in the art of deception, so she's easily able to tell apart liars. So with a sigh, he looked at her, a bit of apprehension in his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suritu and Omega were in the former's room, looking at the new baby. The baby was smiling at them, arms reaching out to try and touch her. Suritu played with his tiny little hands, smiling slightly, which made the baby laugh. Suritu just giggled in response, while Omega looked on and tilted its head in intrigue.

"I can't believe you killed those people and that infant!" Suritu then heard Katja yelling at George in the hallways. Suritu, Omega, and the baby looked at the direction of the yelling. "W-Well what else was I supposed to do?!" George shouted back in response.

Outside, Katja was gripping her hair in frustration. "All you had to do was sneak the child out of the house and if you had to, knock them out! But not only did you kill the parents, but also the infant when you apparated back home!" she said, giving him a hard-as-steel glare.

George stepped back, startled before he glared back at her.

"Don't you understand?! The baby's parents just stumbled in! I tried to handle it peacefully, but they just attacked me!" George said. Katja scoffed, apparently unamused by his obliviousness. "You're an idiot. You forgot this is Harold Hamada we're talking about, right?! How did you NOT expect him to have any sort of security in his house, right?!" she shouted.

"I got a bit overconfident, that's all!" he retorted. Katja took a double take in shock at such a weak comeback. She sighed and pinched the bridge of his forehead. "You can be such a man-child, you know that?" she asked. George looked at her, his pride shattered. But at the same time, he thought to himself as Katja glared at him. With a sigh, he shook his head. "I REALLY should've foreseen that…you were right." He said. Katja was taken aback again; she didn't expect him to admit his faults. "W-What?" she asked.

George looked at her and nodded. "I may be prideful and 'childlike', but at least I see my mistakes." He said, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing. Katja looked at him, mouth agape.

"W-Well then…" she began. George however, just sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry…I just get so excited that we'd get so much money from our buyer. He's a rich man." He said. Katja sighed to herself as she approached him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"George…why can't you understand what you're doing is threatening our livelihood. Not only do you waste our money on expensive gadgets and machinery for your lab and crew, but but…you are also spending time doing your work instead of…retiring, being with the money you earned, and more importantly your daughter." She said.

George looked at her, and she began to run her fingers down his cheek. "You ruined the first part of her childhood with assassinations and even abductions at times. You don't know how badly this affected her until she almost turned herself in. That was when you promised to have her and you cut back. You only kept half of that deal though, and not only are you ruining other people's lives but even your daughter's life as well. She's been through so much, and as much as I love her, I don't know if I can do it all by myself. She needs you." She explained, tears streaming down from her eyes.

George looked at her, tears streaming down from his face as well. He looked at her and then gave her a kiss. Katja was shocked by the action, but then she gave in and kissed him back. After a while, the two pulled back, and Katja smiled a bit, hoping he had come to his senses, but George's face made her frown again. It had a look of guilt to it. George looked down and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry…but there's no going back for me, Katja. I've become so addicted to the fortunes…the money…the thrill…that I just can't stop. It's too late for me." he said as he stepped back. Katja looked at him with concern. "I've killed so many people, and it's all I can do for right now; abducting infants and kill my targets. It's all I've ever known…all I ever wanted to know." He said. Katja widened her eyes and slightly held her breath.

George looked at her sadly once more. "I've gone too far, now. I'm sorry I ruined you…but I just can't help it…or maybe…I don't want to help it…" he said as he covered his face, shaking his head. "I don't even know myself anymore." He said, before walking away. Katja just stood there, looking at George with sadness and shock. "He's…he's lost it…He's insane." Katja thought to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand.

* * *

Back inside Suritu's room, Suritu had just walked back into her room, having listened to them shouting, but not the conversation afterward. She was shocked to have heard her father killed this baby…or more specifically the original baby's parents. She looked at the infant, who was looking around curiously like he didn't have a care in the world. She sighed and shook her head before she approached the bed, climbed on top and crawled towards him. "I'm sorry, baby…uh…what's his name?" she asked to herself. Omega looked at her, and opened the plate on its chest, enabling a hologram to play. There was a pair of words shown on the screen. It read;

Yutashi Hamada

The hologram dissipated as the chest plate closed. Suritu saw the name and nodded in understanding. The baby, now recognized as Yutashi Hamada, looked at her, and smiled, giggling in the process. Suritu smiled as she picked him up and cuddled her face against his. Yutashi just giggled some more and hugged her.

"You're so cute, little guy." She said with a smile. She then frowned as she lied down on the bed, holding Yutashi close to her. "I'm sorry about my dad…he can be a strange man…" Yutashi looked at her, confused. Suritu looked at him and sighed deeply.

"And when I say that, I don't mean strange in a silly, goofy way. I mean it like…*sigh* I don't know what's going on." She said as she began to rock side to side. Yutashi tilted his head, and whined slightly, approaching her with a frown. Suritu looked at him, as baby Yutashi reached out and touched her nose. She smiled again as she gently caressed the baby clone's top head. Yutashi just hummed in content.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and in stepped an exasperated and frustrated Katja. She closed the door behind her, and placed her hand on her forehead, before sighing and shaking her head. "Um…Katja?" asked Suritu as she sat up, baby Yutashi making baby noises in the process. Katja looked at her and walked towards her. "Sweetie…we need to talk about the infant." She said as she sat next to her. Suritu looked at her and listened, as baby Yutashi began to play with her metal hand.

"What is it, Katja?" asked Suritu. Katja placed a hand on her left shoulder. "George is not planning on stopping his client from buying the infant." She explained. Suritu looked at her, then at her infant, growing concerned.

"I…well, did you tr-" she began, but Katja shook her head. "I tried talking to him, but…that's man is just a lost cause at this point." She explained sadly. Suritu grew upset when she heard this. Granted, she knew her father was a bit mental, especially since one incident resulted in her having her left arm removed and replaced with a metal hand. And despite how she felt about assassinations and abductions, George still forced her to do such inhuman tasks until she almost turned herself in.

Suritu's frown grew, and before long, she felt tears streaming down; how could she not have noticed beforehand? Her father misused her, made her into a monster, and never gave her the love she truly deserved until she nearly turned herself in. And when she did, her father didn't apologize to her. Rather, he just kept her around and pretended as nothing happened, not even checking her to see if she's okay, or even using the money to help get her treatment.

"Oh no…how could I miss that?" she asked to herself, using her free hand to wipe away her tears. Katja pulled her closer, while Yutashi whimpered, reaching out towards her. Suritu and Katja looked at her, with the little girl smiling as she pulled him closer to her, allowing baby Yutashi to hug her. Katja smiled as she saw the scene before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, sighing afterward.

"Suritu…listen to me," she said, causing Suritu to look at her. "What is it?" she asked. Katja grew a firm expression. "We're getting us out of here. You, me and the baby." She said. Suritu's eyes grew wide. "What?" she asked. Katja nodded.

"Tonight, we're leaving this house and never looking back. I'll find us a place for us to live in, and we'll start a new life instead." She explained. Suritu looked at her, face lifting up a bit in hope. "Really? Are we bringing Yutashi with us?" asked Suritu. Katja gritted her teeth and shrugged. "I…I don't think so. We'll discuss what we can do with him once we leave. Okay?" asked Katja. Suritu looked at her, growing a bit disappointed.

"Aww…" she said, before looking at Yutashi, who was looking at her, smiling as he wiggled his arms and legs. Katja however, raised a finger, making Suritu flinch.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! We'll discuss this later, okay?" she asked, expression growing a bit firm. Suritu sighed content, still disappointed. "Okay…" she said. Katja nodded before she stood up and began to walk away. However, once she was at the door, she stopped and turned towards Suritu. Suritu was looking at a giggling baby Yutashi, with a saddened smile on her face. Katja kept looking at her for a while before she shook her head and gave a slight smile. Then she walked back to Suritu, and hugged her.

Suritu felt a warm pair of arms enveloping her, and she leaned into the touch. Yutashi as well smiled as he was pulled into the hug as well. "I love you, Suritu. Very much…do not ever forget that." Katja then whispered into her ear. Suritu listened, and after processing it, grew a smile another tear slid from her eye. But unlike the tears from before, this one was of pure love for Katja; unlike with George, Katja actually cares for her. During her time with George, Katja would be the only person she would talk to about her problems, and boy did it work wonder for her…the first few times. Even though Katja couldn't help much, as she was guilty of finding targets for them in the past, she still loved her like a daughter, to the point of having to pay a psychiatrist to help giver Suritu treatment after she almost turned herself in. Of course, it would require forcing the therapist to keep quiet, but the end makes it all worth it in the end.

Suritu then used a free hand to hug Katja back, almost crying happily this time. "I love you too, mom." She said, slipping the word 'mom' accidently. Katja widened her eyes as she heard it. Suritu heard it too as she pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Katja. I-I-" she stuttered for a moment before Katja smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. I don't mind." She said, before pulling her in and hugging her again. Suritu smiled again, happy as Katja didn't get mad, before she leaned into the embrace, preparing for what will happen tonight…

* * *

 **AN: Changes: This chapter is almost completely new; nothing of this sort was in the original.**

 **It's been a while since I worked with this story, and I want to continue working on it as much as I can. As many of you know, the finale of** _**Big Hero 6: The Series** _**has hit a while ago. I saw it, and was amazed with the season finale! I hope there's a second season coming out; it seems too good to finish just soon. I wonder if they'll make the show have 4 seasons like Kim Possible…**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you soon!**


	5. One's Loss is Another's Gain

For Suritu Sawyer, tonight came around a bit quicker than she expected…

Katja has already gone to make preparations for them to leave, leaving Suritu to care for the clone of baby Yutashi until then. However, Suritu no longer had any baby toys to keep Yutashi occupied with.

But that didn't stop her from discovering anything…interesting about him…

At one point, Suritu left Yutashi in her room with a large set of puzzle pieces. It has around 40 pieces to put together a picture of several dinosaurs in a jungle. She wanted to leave to get some snacks for herself, so she figured leaving him with the puzzles, with Omega watching, of course, would help keep him preoccupied.

What she didn't expect though, was for Yutashi to solve the puzzle.

Suritu came back with a bag of Cheetos and was about to open them when she saw Yutashi placing the last piece into the picture frame. Just as he did so, he looked at her and smiled. Suritu couldn't believe what she just saw. She ended up dropping the bag. Thankfully it wasn't open, so nothing was spilled out.

"D-Did you do that?" she asked as she approached Yutashi. Yutashi giggled as he clapped his hands, sitting down in the process. Suritu, not convinced, then looked at Omega. "Omega, did you help?" she asked.

Omega barked, then shook her head, before her metallic chest opened to reveal a television screen, showing a recording of Yutashi…looking at the picture in the cover of the box before he was able to figure out which pieces go to where.

Suritu watched on in shock; this baby, not even four months old (Even though he was practically cloned), who can't even walk properly yet – heck, he shouldn't be able to crawl after being in that pod for nearly 2 months – was able to solve a complicated puzzle in short time! It must've been the "Hare10" gene Edgar made for the infant. Suritu smiled as she looked at Yutashi.

"You're so smart, little guy!" she cooed softly as she nuzzled her nose against Yutashi, which made him laugh.

Suffice to say, Suritu wasn't done with wanting to know how smart he was. So, she pulled out various small board games such as "Crowded Waters" and "Riddle Cube" and "IQ box" to try them out. She also made sure Omega was recording everything in the meanwhile.

Once Suritu showed an interested Yutashi how to play such games, she allowed him to play these games for himself.

To her shock and utter surprise, Yutashi was able to beat her in "Crowded Waters" solve how to fix the cube to the challenge's request faster than her, and while he slightly had trouble with the "IQ box" at first, he was eventually able to conquer it.

Suritu looked at him, impressed. "Wow…" she said to herself as Yutashi looked at her with an oh-so-innocent smile. Then, she remembered that her father wanted to sell this baby away to a strange buyer. She doesn't know why, but apparently, the buyer wants the baby's intelligence for something.

"If dad and that buyer want this baby to be this smart, then…I'm afraid of what that buyer will do to him." She thought to herself before she noticed Yutashi crawling towards her with a concerned look on his face. She just smiled sadly and picked him up, holding him close to her.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of this place, and either keep you with us or find you a new family." She said as she rocked herself back and forth. Yutashi smiled and just gave her a hug, humming softly. Omega then approached her and nuzzled its nose to her cheek. Suritu couldn't stop a tear from sliding out of her left eye and she held onto them closely and tightly (but not too tight, as she might snap Yutashi in two and break Omega like a grape thanks to her super-strength). Later on, she downloaded those clips from Omega to her phone to look at for later.

Aside from that one occasion, things were otherwise quiet in the mansion. George was rarely seen outside of his room, and Edgar was busy in his lab doing…something. Katja and Suritu don't know exactly what. That didn't matter to them though; all that matters is preparing to take Yutashi out of there and leave.

And tonight is the time…

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the night side, the light side is mostly empty save for a few craters, while the dark side has a few dotted lights, indicating colonies built on the moon. The crickets chirped noisily, while the owl also let out their 'hooting cries' every now and then.

In Suritu's room, Suritu herself was looking outside the window, holding a sleeping Yutashi in her arms. She gave a fearful sigh, before looking at Yutashi.

"Well…here we go. Katja should be here any minute now. And then we'll be going." She said to herself. She then looked back down at Yutashi, who was still snuggled up to her chest, snoring peacefully as if he didn't have a care in the world. Suritu smiled warmly, and just caressed his cheek with her metal thumb.

Then, the door to the room opened and in stepped Katja. Katja looked at her and nodded. "Suritu, it's about time we head out." She said. Suritu looked at her and nodded, before gently sliding out of the bed. Omega, who was lying next to the bed, looked at them.

Suritu then looked at her and smiled. "Katja, do you think we should take Omega?" she asked, turning to Katja. Katja was about to object when a thought went into her mind.

"Wait…Omega stays here with George…he might use her to track us down. But wait…maybe George placed a tracking device on Omega." Katja thought to herself as she looked at Omega.

"Omega," she commanded. Omega turned to her. Katja then approached her. "I need you to erase any data you have on George. That includes voice commands, face recognition, anything about him and his ties with us. We want nothing to do with that horrid man." She instructed firmly. Suritu looked at her in confusion. Katja looked at her.

"George might've had Omega scan our DNA. That way, he'll find us and track us down without any problem. If we're taking Omega with us, I want our data gone. Almost as if we don't exist in George's world." She said as Omega's machines made a low humming noise.

Beep. Beep.

Omega then barked in happiness; the evidence has already been deleted. Katja then nodded, before picking her up.

"Great. Now, pack your things and meet me outside." She instructed. Suritu nodded as Katja then stepped outside. Suritu then gently placed Yutashi back down onto the bed, before she quietly began to pack up her clothes, toys, and everything she holds dear.

At one point, she notices a picture framed at the top of her desk. It showed George on top of a building, with a "happy" Suritu on his back. Suritu took the frame and took a good look at it.

Before, she looked at this picture with happiness and would cherish it for the rest of the day. But now, she looked at it with sorrow and even disgust. The feeling of disgust grew even more when she noticed that in the picture, George's smile looked as if he never had a care in the world. However, the young girl in the picture had a false smile. Her eyes gave a look of despair, and it even looked like tears were threatening to split out.

Suritu shook her head, quickly open the frame, grabbed the picture…and crumbled it up. "I loved you, father." She said to herself with disdain. Then, after tossing the crumbled up paper onto the floor, she then took her suitcase, grabbed Yutashi and walked out of the room.

Katja saw Suritu walking out of her room and smiled. "Alright, now let's get going. George might be getting out of his room any second now." She said hurriedly. Suritu nodded as she approached Katja and the two of them soon began speed-walking out of the hallway.

Unfortunately for them, George was listening in inside of the attic. He had a feeling of suspicion when Katja approached Suritu's room, and when she noticed Katja with a suitcase. Having his fears confirmed, he walked up to the mansion's attic and had his robotic micro-drones follow in on what they're planning. Now, he shook his head and using his "Apparation skills" apparated to the floor silently.

"*sigh* Sorry, girls. But I need that infant." He said to himself as he lifted his wrist and pressed some buttons on his watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katja and Suritu were at the main hallway. They were almost at the front door when several of their security guards stepped forward. Katja and Suritu froze as they looked at them, the two guards armed with assault rifles.

"Sorry Mrs. Katja, Mrs. Suritu." One of them said. "Boss can't let you leave." The other added. Suritu then narrowed her eyes. "Listen, you two. We're just leaving this place. We don't want to stay here anymore." She instructed.

Then, the guards approached them, not willing to listen to her. "Come with us, and give us the baby." The guard on the left said. Suritu furrowed her brows and clenched her fists.

Suddenly, the two guards felt something hitting the back of their heads hard, and they fell down, dropping the guns in the process. Katja looked on in shock before she turned to see Suritu, crouching backward, arms spread outwards, back facing her.

The noise of the gun clattering caused Yutashi to wake up, and he moaned. Katja looked down at him before she heard Suritu talking. "Let's get going." She instructed as she went back to collect her suitcase. Katja nodded before they head out of the front door.

Immediately, they were greeted by several more security guards aiming their rifles at them. Suritu and Katja were briefly taken aback for a moment, before the former clenched her fist. "Stay back, Katja." She instructed, before she, faster than before, ran towards the guards, and with her metal, extends a blade out, and sliced one of the guard's head clean off. Katja looked on in shock, covering Yutashi's vision.

"Oh no," she said to herself, before Suritu turned to another guard, and slammed her actual fist against his gun. The gun bends from the force, rendering it unusable. Then, Suritu grew a wicked smile as she thrusts her fist into the man's stomach, her immense strength tearing right through.

However, a gunshot ran through the air, missing Suritu's ear by a mere millimeter. She turned to see another guard, running towards her, before she blasted towards him. Katja had to cover Yutashi's eyes and close hers as she heard slicing and dicing.

"Woo-hoo!" she heard Suritu cheer before there were several more gunshots, followed by punching and cutting. Katja gritted her teeth as she held a disturbed Yutashi close to her.

"What's going on with Suritu?" she thought to herself. "She never acted like this with the first two guards. W-Why is she just slaughtering the others like…like pigs?" Katja then began to shiver in fear as the carnage continued onwards.

* * *

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and she looked down at Omega. "Omega, keep him safe." She instructed. Omega barked in compliance as he stood over the baby, just as Katja ran over to Suritu.

Suritu was pulverizing the last of the guards with both of her fists. His face was nearly unrecognizable from all the hard punches she's thrown at him, with cuts and slashes from her blade. There was a menacing smile on her face as she looked down maniacally.

"Suritu, stop!" a voice called out, but Suritu didn't pay attention; she was too focused on her target. Blood was beginning to spray on her face. "Suritu! Please!" Katja pleaded. Again, Suritu didn't hear her.

Katja couldn't bear seeing her like this, and without even thinking, wrapped her around Suritu's shoulders. In a frenzied state, however…this would be a mistake.

Suritu thought there was another guard behind her, so with her agility, she ducked out of Katja's grasp, and turned to her, blade extended. "Back off!" she shouted. Katja immediately stepped back, just as Suritu ran towards her.

"Stop it, Suritu!" Katja pleaded as Suritu grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down into the ground, blade extended out, preparing to stab her in the face.

 _Waaaaaahh!_

A loud crying sound made Suritu stop her blade, just a mere inch from her left eye. Katja was frightened at the sharp end of the blade, which was so close that if she blinked, the blade would cut her eyelid. She then looked at Suritu, who was looking like she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"H-Huh?" she asked herself as she then noticed Katja on the blade, the poor woman fearing for her life. "K-Katja? W-What's going on?" she asked as she stepped back.

 _Waaaaaaah!_

Another loud wail from Yutashi made her shake her head and blink repeatedly. Katja then stood up cautiously. "Suritu…are…are you okay?" she asked. Suritu looked at her, still confused. Then, she looked around…and her eyes widened.

Seeing all of the bodies lying on the floor made her gasp slightly. She began to shiver, as a look of regret began to form on her face. "Oh no…what have I done?" she whimpered as she began to cover her face, and cried to herself in sorrow.

Katja looked at her in sympathy, before she turned to Yutashi, who was crying his eyes out, huddling closer to Omega. She immediately ran toward him, and gently picked him up. Omega looked at them, then at Suritu. Omega barked and ran to Suritu, before it licked Suritu's face like regular blood, trying to get rid of the blood on her face.

Suritu however, was not paying attention to the robotic dog. Instead, all she could see was the little baby Yutashi, looking at her with fear. "Yutashi?" she called out as Katja approached her. Omega stepped back as Suritu got closer to him. "Little guy, I'm-" before she could speak, however, Katja pulled Yutashi away.

Suritu and Katja looked at each other, the latter having a look of fear and worry for the two children in her eyes. Suritu looked back with sorrow and guilt in her eyes. "I…I'm so sorry, Katja. I don't know what came over me, I-I just-" she began, but Katja shook her head.

"Suritu…let's just going," Katja said as she just walked off to the car. Suritu just looked at her the entire time, sorrow still written on her face. Then, realizing that there's nothing more she can do at this point, she lets out a sad sigh and follows them into the car.

Katja then placed Yutashi in the back seat next to Omega, who then extended a type of seatbelt to prevent him from being thrown off the chair. Suritu sat in the front of the car, with Katja – obviously – doing the driving.

As Katja starts up the car, Suritu looked outside and saw a familiar figure standing in front of the doorway, arms crossed. It was George, and he was just standing at the doorway, with a look of disappointment. Suritu looked on, a bit of fear present in her voice as she tapped Katja.

"Can you hurry up? George's on the front door." She reminded. Katja looked at the direction of the door and gasped in fright. Thankfully, the car's engines started, and Katja wasted no time in starting the car, and driving away.

* * *

George, however, didn't give chase. He had a backup plan. George immediately ran back into the mansion, through the hallways, and into his office. He then pulled out a small tablet that was labeled: Omega-03! He had remembered placing Katja and Suritu's information and digitized DNA into Omega's computer and tracking systems. With them, not only would Omega recognize them as his owners, but also allow George to track them down in case things go astray.

"Alright, Omega. Let's see where you're taking these ladies and my prize." He mumbled to himself as he typed in a command. Briefly, there was a view of the overhead map of San Fransokyo, but then it was filled by an error message. It read;

Error: Access denied; personal info and DNA must be in Omega-03 's computer system for it to respond to your commands.

George widened his eyes in shock. "W-What?" he asked to himself as he typed the command again. Again, he got the same response. No matter how many times he typed it in, the tablet and its AI won't respond to his input. George briefly wondered what went wrong before…

"*sigh* Katja…" he grumbled, realizing that Katja remembered the detail when she was packing things up. Then, in a fit of rage, he banged his head against the tablet, before slamming it against the table, and slamming his own head against the table. The tablet showed a crack on the screen, but it appeared to be otherwise in good condition.

George didn't care, however. These two were getting away, and he had nothing else to help him track them down. "GODDAMMIT!" he shouted in an unbridled rage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katja continued driving along the streets of San Fransokyo. The woman lets out a sigh of relief upon realizing George would not be able to track them down. Suritu however, wasn't too keen on celebrating for a moment. She was too busy thinking about what happened at the front yard of her former home. All of those bodies mutilated and torn apart and she was…enjoying it….

She silently sighed to herself. Katja must have read her mind, for she asked, "What happened back there?"

Suritu looked at her. "You looked like you were having a blast…what happened?" she asked. Suritu wanted to say something, but she couldn't find out what to say. "I…I don't know. They just pointed their guns at me, and I just…reacted like that. I don't know why." She explained. Katja looked at her.

"Suritu, I thought you don't want to kill anymore. Looking at your face at the time…didn't our therapeutic sessions help?" she asked, referring to the last appointment. "I don't. I really don't! But…something inside of me just snapped when they pointed their guns at me!" she said, almost to the point of tears. Yutashi looked at the scene and gave a slight pout. Omega looked at him and nuzzled his robotic noise against his cheeks gently.

"Please, mom! I'm sorry!" Suritu pleaded, a tear streaming down, not knowing she called her mom again. Katja sighed through her nose. "Yeah. Me too…" she said sadly. Suritu looked at her in shock, before she slumped back to her seat. Yutashi looked at her and hummed silently. Omega looked at him and briefly recorded his reaction.

In his screen, the computer analyzed Yutashi's emotions. He was expression something that no baby could express at this age: empathy. Most children begin to express empathy when they're toddlers. Not only is the 'Hare10' or "bigger brain gene" affecting and advancing his intelligence, but is also affecting the rest of the brain, including the limbic system in the temporal lobe, which controls the emotion.

Back in the world, Yutashi was looking at Suritu, and then he reached out to try and grab Suritu. Suritu noticed Yutashi reaching out to her, and turned back to look at him. "Um…Katja?" she asked. Katja looked at her, then at Yutashi. "Oh…" she replied. "Um…what do I do?" asked Suritu. Katja though for a brief moment, before she then gave a slight smile. "Go ahead and touch him. But don't get too rowdy." She said, adding the last part firmly.

Suritu nodded and then reached her regular arm out towards him. Yutashi smiled as her hand grew in reach. "It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you." She said. Yutashi then grabbed one of her fingers, and placed his head on it, humming softly. Suritu smiled as she then reached her metal arm out. Yutashi noticed, and with his other free, tiny hand, grabbed one of its fingers. Suritu smiled as tears of joy streamed down.

Katja smiled at the whole scene, happy that Yutashi was able to forgive him so quickly. However, she quickly wondered how Yutashi could even find out the basics behind 'forgiveness'. "Must've been the gene." She thought to herself.

Soon, they arrived at a stoplight, and Katja, now free for a moment from driving, then turned to Suritu. "Alright, Suritu. I've figured out where this boy is going to stay." She said as she got out another tablet. Suritu turned to look at her, still extending her hand out to touch her hands. Katja quickly tapped something in the tablet, and the screen then showed the map, pinpointing a particular house in the Potrero Hill in the Mission District in the east. Suritu raised a brow.

"Potrero Hill in the Mission District? There's a lot of Hispanics there." Suritu said, referring to the demographic percentage of Hispanics. Suritu looked at her and raised a brow. "So? Do you have a prejudice against them?" she asked.

Suritu was taken aback, and she rapidly shook her head. "No, no! I hold NOTHING against the Hispanics. I-I was just wondering why to send him there?" she defended. Katja kept her brow raised. "Suritu, he's a baby. He'll learn how to adjust to their culture. And with the 'Hare10' gene in his brain, he'll have a breeze going through. He'll be fine. I promise." She said, before turning back to the tablet.

"Right here," she said, pointing a particular house in 748 Wisconsin Street, with a small pool and playground in its backyard. "Our private satellite scanned that there are 3 people living inside; two women and their daughter. They also have 2 tiny puppy pugs as pets." She explained.

Suritu nodded. "Okay…that sounds good. Wait…" she said as she looked away from the screen, then down at her legs, before looking back at Yutashi, who was looking at the scene in admiration and awe. "I…I won't see him again?" she asked. Katja kept looking at her and sighed.

"It's for the best, Suritu." She instructed. Suritu frowned a bit, then sighed as Katja then drove away once the light turned green.

* * *

Later, the car finally arrived at Potrero Hill. Suritu looked at the rather quiet neighborhood. Some of them have lights turned off already, even though it's 7:15 PM Pacific Time. Katja looked around, trying to search for the house the tablet found earlier.

At last, "Ah-ha." Katja said as she arrived at the house. The house is brown in coloring for the most part, with a white garage. "This is the place," Katja muttered as she noticed the lights in the house on. "The lights are still on, so we have time to place the child inside." She instructed as she parked nearby.

Suritu nodded in understanding once Katja began to unbuckle her seatbelts. "I'm gonna get a note, a blanket, and a basket. Do you want to say your goodbyes to Yutashi in the meantime?" she asked. Suritu nodded once more as she turned to Yutashi.

Yutashi looked at her and looked at her in concern. Suritu gave a sad smile as she reached back, grabbed Yutashi and brought him closer to her.

"Hey there, little guy." She cooed softly as she caressed his cheek. Yutashi looked at her and smiled. Suritu only gave a half-hearted smile. "Um…this house right here," she said, gesturing to the house. Yutashi looked at it with intrigue, then he heard,

"This is where we'll be dropping you off." She said. Yutashi turned his face to her and gave a look of confusion. Suritu shook her head. "You're not gonna live with us. It's too dangerous. George might find us and…and take you away." She said, trying to sound firm.

Yutashi couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he began to grow tears. Suritu however, just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. It's for the best." She said, hugging him closely. Yutashi whimpered some more, but Suritu simply bounced him up and down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, little guy." She whimpered out as she rocked side to side.

The two remained hugging each other until Suritu felt Katja tapping her left shoulder. She turned to see her, and she looked like she was in a hurry. "We've gotta hurry. I don't want the neighbor to be suspicious of us." She instructed.

Suritu nodded before she looked at Yutashi. "These people are going to be nice to you, okay?" she told him. Yutashi shook his head and whined softly. Suritu had to hold back a choking sob. "I understand you, but don't worry…everything will be fine," Suritu said, still hoping that Yutashi would (in his own way) understand. Yutashi just looked at her for a while, before bowing his head in defeat, hugging her. Suritu smiled and held him closely again.

"We'll meet again, little man." She cooed softly in his left ear before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she gave him to Katja, who placed him on the cheek. As Suritu looked on, she could see Yutashi looking back at her as Katja made a quick look to see if they're alone.

Then, Katja went to the front door and gently sets him down. Then, she pressed her fingers on the doorbell, letting out a soft "ding-dong", just before she quickly ran back into the car, and quickly, yet quietly drove off. Suritu looked back, just in time to see the door open.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the inside of the house, was a 12-year-old girl sitting in the living room. She is of Hispanic descent, with a skinny body, lightly tanned skin, dark eyebrows, bright green eyes, and a long honey-blonde hair that reaches half-way down her back. She is wearing magenta-rimmed glasses.

This is Luciana Flores, better known by her nickname, Honey Lemon.

Currently, she is at her laptop sitting on the floor, looking at instructions on how to make bubbly chemicals. Honey Lemon is quite a chemist-fanatic, having a fascination of the subject since she first saw bubbling chemicals when she was 4.

As she looks on at the video, she heard a low,

 **Ding-Dong**

Honey Lemon looked at the door and smiled. "Mom! Meemaa! Someone's at the door!" she called out. Another voice came along, "I'm a bit busy drying myself up, and your memmaa is still in the shower! Can you check the peep-hole?!" called her mother.

Honey Lemon nodded. "Okay!" she called out as she then ran from her laptop. She got a small pedestal and dragged it to the door. She then climbed on top of it and peered into the peephole.

* * *

Outside, she couldn't see much aside from the other houses' lights and lamp posts. Honey Lemon frowned, but just as she was about to pull away, her eye caught wind of something in the staircase. It appeared to be a basket, with something inside.

Honey Lemon grew a bit curious, and she gently opened the door to peek her head outside. She got a better look at the basket, and gasped, widening her eyes. There, was a baby, and he was looking at the roadway with a sorrowful look in his face.

 _"Ay Dios_ mio _…"_ Honey Lemon said in Spanish, making the baby turn to her. The two of them locked eyes with one another. Yutashi then tilted his head and made a cooing noise. Honey Lemon didn't hesitate as she approached him and knelt down next to him.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she inspected the baby. Yutashi just whined softly. Honey Lemon gasped slightly and pulled away. "Sorry, sorry. I won't hurt you, I promise." She said softly, holding her hands out in a peaceful gesture.

Yutashi looked at her, still a bit unsure of what to think of her. Then, he reached his arms out to her, giving a smile towards her. Honey Lemon sighed in relief as she picked up the basket, and walked back inside, closing the door.

Now Honey Lemon placed the basket in the living room couch. "Okay, little guy. Let's wait for my parents. Momma is finishing up drying herself, and meemaa," she said, just as a faint noise of water splashing down soon stopped. "has just finished showering." She said. Yutashi smiled at her and giggled. Honey Lemon laughed gently as she tickled his belly. Yutashi giggled again before his eyes widened in enlightenment. Honey Lemon looked at him confused as he turned to his blanket, and eventually fished something out.

Honey Lemon looked at the baby, looking a bit alarmed at seeing him acting like this. Yutashi then showed her a folded piece of paper. He made a small babbling noise in the process. Honey Lemon looked at the paper, before taking it and unfolding.

"What's this? A note from the parents?" she asked as she began to read it to herself.

* * *

 ** _To whoever has found this baby;_**

 ** _Thank you so much. We couldn't bear having him with us any longer. A few days after his birth, my husband lost his job at Krei Tech, and we've since been evicted. We've tried to raise him the best we could in the streets…but it was too much. We got involved with the wrong people, and they're after us…_**

 ** _We couldn't allow them to come to kill our little baby boy named Yutashi. So in a last-ditch attempt, we had to leave him in your doorsteps. I'm sorry for having to put you through this, but please help. My baby would greatly appreciate it…_**

* * *

Honey Lemon briefly stopped reading as she looked up at Yutashi, who was looking at the laptop with fascination. _"Pobre bebé…_ " she said in Spanish once more, before continuing to read the last of the letter.

* * *

 ** _So please, look after him as best as you can. And be aware of the boy…he's a lot smarter than any baby we've ever seen…_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Katja Sawyer._**

* * *

Honey Lemon finally folded the paperback as she placed it back into the basket. Yutashi looked at her and smiled. She looked back at Yutashi, who looked at her, laughing while pointing at the video, which showed the bubbling chemicals.

"Lucy? Would you mind turning down your video?" asked a voice. Honey Lemon turned to see her mother coming down. This is Elizabeth Flores, a woman of Caucasian descent with brown hair going down past her shoulders tied to a ponytail, fair skin and a 5'10" tall slender body. She also sports blue eyes as well. She is currently wearing a pink sleeping dress with long, puffy sleeves.

"I can hear a baby laughing as I was finishing up. I know you-" she began, but as she saw the two children sitting on the couch, she froze in place and widened her eyes. Honey Lemon looked at her and then grabbed Yutashi, gently placing him on her own legs.

"Momma, someone left their baby here." She said with a smile. Immediately, Elizabeth approached them and took a closer look at the baby. "L-Lucy? Was this baby found on the stairs?" she asked. Honey Lemon nodded.

"Yep. He was dropped off here because his parents want to protect him from the "wrong people". I don't know who they are, maybe the Yakuza?" she replied. Elizabeth looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "How did you know?" she asked.

Honey Lemon fished out the note from the blanket and gave it to her. "They left a note here." She said. Elizabeth took the note, unfolded it and took a look at it. At this point, another woman soon came down.

This is Honey Lemon's other mother and her BIRTH mother, named Alba Flores. She too is of Hispanic descent and sports long honey-blonde hair, is 6'5" tall, and like her daughter, sports green eyes and dark eyebrows. She is wearing a green robe.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Honey Lemon and Yutashi turned to look at her, and Honey Lemon smiled. "Someone dropped off a baby here for us." She said cheerfully. Alba raised a brow, before taking a look at the new baby.

"Luciana, Elizabeth? Do you know what that baby is doing here?" she asked. Honey Lemon was just about to explain, when Elizabeth said, "Oh my god."

Alba looked at her with concern. "What happened? Does it says what happened?" she asked as she then approached her wife. Elizabeth showed her the note. "Lucy was right; the parents want us to look out for him because of the Yakuza." She explained.

Alba looked at her in shock, before taking the note and doing a quick read-through. Then, she took in a deep gasp. _"Dios Mio…"_ she said in Spanish, before looking at Yutashi, who was now looking at the computer screen again. The three Flores looked at one another.

* * *

Later on, Alba and Elizabeth were sitting on the kitchen table, wondering what they're going to do with the baby.

"What do we do, Alba?" asked Elizabeth, who was leaning on the kitchen table, fingers running through her hair in confusion. Alba, who was pacing around, shook her head. "I-I'm not sure. I-I think…" she began, nibbling her nails in frustration. Elizabeth looked at the stairs, where Honey Lemon has taken Yutashi to the room, then at the note, which was lying on the table unfolded.

"Do you think…we should keep him?" she asked. Alba looked at her in shock. "What? Why?" she asked. Elizabeth looked at the note again and sighed in sadness. "I…I can't just leave him out there, vulnerable to the Yakuza. I know how dangerous can these people be…" she said as she looked down, flashing memories of her family's horrible encounter with some members of a clan related to the large criminal organization that left her as the only survivor. Alba knows about this, and she approached her, gently caressing her cheek.

"Izzie…I understand why you want to bring him in. You had a bad run-in with those monsters yourself. And you don't want the same thing happening to that boy…" she began. Elizabeth looked at her as Alba continued with, "But we need a look at the facts; we're in a little bit of trouble financially, and we're already struggling with finding enough support from the Early Childhood Care and Development Council. We're still finding a suitable high school for Luciana to enter when she graduates from middle school, which is very soon, mind you. How do you expect us to care for another child?" she instructed.

Elizabeth looked at her and nodded. "I understand what you're going at. But I too am looking at the facts; I'm aware we're in a bit of trouble. But what other options do we have? Do you know how the Yakuza were easily able to find me and my family? They have access to a lot of people's accounts, getting all but the well-protected. If you don't meet the Yakuza's requirements, you're dead." She explained. Alba looked at her, a bit confused.

"What are you going at?" she asked. Elizabeth looked at her with a determined look. "We have informed the SFPD about our run-ins with the Yakuza. That clan SLAUGHTERED the officers we've informed and eventually found us. We were given money from them to pay off our debts and my college intuition, but we couldn't pay back…we were doomed from the start…" she explained, voice breaking down a bit.

Alba looked at her and hugged her tightly as Elizabeth nearly cried. She remembered seeing a Yakuza member slitting the throat of her defenseless mother, while another shot her father in the head. They then took her infant sister at the time, and with a katana…

She shook her head, repressing her memories before she looked at Alba in the eye. "I. Am NOT. Leaving that baby to fend for himself...I want to keep him safe with us." She said with passion in her voice. Alba looked at her in concern as she wiped away a tear.

"I know of our troubles…but when a child's life is at stake…I can't turn away. You know that…" she finished. Alba looked at her in admiration, a bit awestruck at her determination. But Elizabeth wasn't done. "If we do run into problems, we'll figure them out one way or another. We did so in college together, and we did so with Luciana…what's stopping us from enduring for another child?" she asked with a smile.

Alba looked at her, and lets out a small chuckle, before giving her a kiss. Once she pulled back, the two of them smiled. "Your heart and brain are always in the right place isn't it, Izzy?" she asked, tapping Elizabeth's forehead gently. Elizabeth just chuckled.

"I know, Alba." She said in return. As the two chuckled, Alba then asked, "So it's decided?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Yep; we should tell Luciana." She instructed. Alba nodded as the two women then began to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Honey Lemon and Yutashi were waiting in the former's room with her two pugs; a black one and a fawn-colored one. Honey Lemon has a look of worry on her face as she looked at Yutashi, who was playing with the pugs. Honey Lemon was so busy worrying that she wasn't paying any attention to Yutashi solving it without any issue.

"Oh…I hope momma and meemaa will have us keep the little guy. I've always wanted a little brother. It's always a bit quiet around here. Sure I have my two dogs…but it's not the same." She sighed to herself.

Just then, the door to her room opened, and in stepped Alba and Elizabeth. Honey Lemon, Yutashi and the dogs looked at the two women as they closed the door. "Lucy?" asked Alba. "Yes, momma and meemaa?" Honey Lemon replied.

Alba and Elizabeth sat next to her as Elizabeth took Yutashi and placed him on her lap. Yutashi just smiled at her. "Your meemaa and I have talked about and decided that…we'll keep the baby." Alba explained with a smile. Immediately, Honey Lemon beamed with immense joy and happiness, jumping in joy.

"Yipee!" she said, spinning in happiness. Elizabeth and Alba smiled, and Yutashi giggled in joy. Alba then held her shoulders. "Relax, young lady. I'm happy you feel this way, but there's something we need to discuss with you." She said, tone now turning firm.

Honey Lemon looked at her in concern. "What is it?" she asked. Elizabeth then stepped in. "This is gonna be a big responsibility for you, Luciana. You're gonna be a big sister. When we're not around, it's your job to protect him. Understand?" she asked.

Honey Lemon nodded without hesitation. "Of course, meemaa. I'll do my best to protect him from everything." She said with pride. Elizabeth and Alba nodded with a smile before the former raised a hand and extended a pinkie.

"Pinky promise?" she asked. Honey Lemon nodded as she extended her own pinkie and they entwined. "I promise." She said. "That's good." Elizabeth smiled as she then pulled her into a hug. Alba then joined in.

The three remained in a hug for a while, with the pugs nuzzling against them. Then they pulled back and looked at one another. "That's great. Now, we're gonna go to bed because it's getting late. First thing in the morning, Elizabeth and I will go to our adoption agency and sign some papers and then, boom, he's all ours." Alba explained. Honey Lemon nodded with a smile, just as Yutashi babbled once more, reaching out towards him. Honey Lemon giggled as she took him once more and placed him on her knees.

"Hey there, Yutashi Flores. Welcome to your new family. This is my birth mother, Alba." She said, introducing him to Alba. Alba smiled and waved her hand softly. Then she turned him to Elizabeth. "This is my meemaa, Elizabeth. Though my mom calls her 'Izzy.'" She introduced again. Elizabeth chuckled as she leaned towards Yutashi, who was smiling.

"Hey there, little guy. You and I are gonna get along just fine." She cooed softly as she then began to give him a series of rapid kisses, making the little guy laugh hysterically. Honey Lemon and Alba looked on in happiness. Once Elizabeth stopped, Honey Lemon pulled him back to her.

"That was meemaa's signature "Frenzy Kiss". She makes the best hugs and kisses." She said, hugging him closely. Yutashi and Honey Lemon then looked at another, as the latter smiled.

"MY name…well, my REAL name is Luciana Flores, but my nickname, and the name I like to go by, is Honey Lemon. It's a pleasure meeting you." She said, taking his tiny hand and shaking it. Yutashi cooed softly. Then, the two pugs came by and sat next to them, happily panting.

Honey Lemon giggled and explained, "These two are my pugs. The fawn colored on," she pointed to the light colored pug. "THAT one is named Basco. And the black colored one," she pointed to the black pug. "He is named Otis." She finished. Yutashi giggled again as the pugs approached him and nuzzled their heads against his.

Alba and Elizabeth saw the scene and smiled. Honey Lemon just had to take her phone out and take a picture. Alba then took the pugs. "It's time for bed. Remember, first thing in the morning, meemaa and I will leave as I mentioned. Get some sleep, baby." She instructed as she gave him a kiss.

Honey Lemon nodded as Elizabeth made the bed, and Honey Lemon slid inside. "Goodnight, momma and meemaa." She said. Elizabeth smiled and gave her another kiss, before kissing Yutashi as well. "Good night, you two." She said before they soon left the room.

Now that Honey Lemon and Yutashi were alone, she looked at him with a smile. "So there, little guy." She said, caressing his cheek. Yutashi leaned into the touch. "Don't worry about a thing. I made a promise that I'm GOING to keep…just like something I made to my cousin…" she said, face slightly frowning for a moment, before shaking her head, and smiling at him once more.

"Everything will be fine." She said as she hugged him closely. Yutashi leaned into the touch once more, humming softly. Honey Lemon smiled warmly, before she leaned back into the bed, closing her eyes. Yutashi looked at her, and gave a slight yawn, before closing his eyes.

* * *

Soon, Honey Lemon was fast asleep, but not Yutashi. He was still up and awake, thinking about Suritu. He grew a frown and looked outside at the window. The full moon lit up the night sky, barely obscured by the tree branches outside. He looked like he was about to shed a tear when he noticed something moving along the bottom window.

Yutashi leaned his head up quietly and widened his eyes upon seeing the large, puffy red hair he was familiar with. And soon, Suritu's face came popping up from below the window. She looked inside and smiled at Yutashi. Yutashi was about to laugh and squeal with joy, but Suritu immediately hushed him with her metal hand.

"Hold on, I'm coming inside." She whispered from outside. Yutashi smiled at her, just as Suritu briefly vanished in thin air before she apparated back inside the room. Suritu smiled as she approached Yutashi.

"Hey there, baby boy." She cooed softly, making sure that Honey Lemon wasn't awake before she approached Yutashi. Yutashi gave a smile as the two of them made eye contact, their noses almost touching one another.

"You like this new place?" she asked softly. Yutashi smiled and lets out a small huffing noise in place of a giggle. Suritu giggled as she nuzzled her nose against his. "That's good." She cooed again with a smile.

Yutashi gently crawled towards her, and she gently picked him up. "Yutashi Hamada," she began, briefly looking at the bed to see if Honey Lemon woke up. She was still asleep. Suritu sighed in relief and pondered what to do.

Seconds later, Suritu placed a pair of puffy headphones on Honey Lemon's ears, before she turned to Yutashi Hamada. "Anyways, so Yutashi Hamada…" she resumed, smiling at her friend. Yutashi listened to her in anticipation. "I've talked with Katja a few minutes ago. And she decided that…under the condition that I get some help for myself…" she paused a bit, briefly remembering the disturbing carnage from earlier, before shaking her head.

"I'm going to be watching over you and your new family." She finished. Yutashi beamed with pride and giggled again, trying not to squeal in happiness. Suritu chuckled again, and she then pressed her forehead against his. Then, she whispered something important to him.

"From this moment on…I will be your guardian angel, little one. Until you're grown up, I'll be out there…somewhere…THAT'S a promise, little one." She said. Yutashi hummed once more before he reached his tiny arms out once again. Suritu laughed softly as she then hugged him once more time. Instead of pulling away, she held him closer to her, and in his ear, began singing a lullaby song to him.

It was a song sung to her ever since she was little by Katja and George: In My Room by the "Beach Boys". Suritu has always been a fan of that song; ever since she was a baby, whenever she had a bad time, or whenever she was in the mood, especially with her guilt eating away at the time, the song would always put a damper in her troubles. She had hoped the song itself would help put Yutashi to sleep.

And so far, it has worked: Yutashi can be heard snoring as she continues singing it. She gently sets him back down on the bed, before she pulled the headphones away from Honey Lemon's ears. As she finally finishes the song, she gave a slight kiss on the cheek, before running her fingers against his cheeks.

"See you next time, my baby…" she said before she eventually vanished, apparated out of the room and into thin air. Yutashi nuzzled closely to Honey Lemon, while Honey Lemon unconsciously enveloped one of her arms around him, pulling him closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, is a restaurant/apartment building in the city's Haight-Ashbury District. The restaurant is called the Lucky Cat Café, and its owner is named Cassandra Hamada.

It has been two months since the kidnapping and death of the parents, and the surviving family seemed to have mostly moved on from the incident. However, especially with the twins, the atmosphere made the building feel like something is missing.

Above the restaurant, there is the apartment where the family lives. Right now, most of them are asleep.

Well, most of them anyway…

Hiro was lying on the lower bunk bed, eyes looking upwards at the upper bunk, where his older twin sister, Hitomi was sleeping. He tried to fall asleep a few times, but something eating him in the inside – figuratively speaking – wasn't letting him.

Eventually, he sat up, unable to sleep. He looked at the other bed located next to a window. That was where Tadashi was sleeping, lying like a rock. He climbed out of his bed, and approached Tadashi, holding his stuffed teddy bear. He then began to pull on the blanket.

"Dashi?" he asked timidly, trying to wake up his older brother. Tadashi however, just snored away, unable to feel Hiro trying to wake him up. "Dashi." Hiro tried again, pulling his blanket a bit harder. Tadashi…still remained unconscious. Hiro sighed in frustration, but just before he could try and push him awake,

"Hiro?" asked a voice. Hiro turned to see Hitomi on her top bunk, looking at him with worry. "What's going on? Why are you up? It's 9:00 in the night." She scolded as she climbed down the bunker. Hiro looked at his older twin guiltily. "Sorry, Hitomi. I was just…" he said.

Hitomi looked at him in concern, and then she approached him. "Come here, Hiro. Let's go back to my bed and we'll talk there." She whispered, grabbing his left hand. Hiro nodded as he followed her, climbed up to the top bunk and sat on her bed.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked. Hiro looked at her and gave a smile. "I…I can't sleep." He answered. Hitomi gave a pitying look. "Why not? Is it because of…" she said, pausing a bit, fearing that she might make him cry by bringing back the memories of that horrible night.

Hiro nodded. "I've been getting nightmares since that night…" he said. Hitomi sighed in sadness and she scooted towards him. "Hiro, we've ALL been getting nightmares. You're not a special case." She said, a bit bluntly. Hiro nodded again. "I know. I just…you two have stopped getting nightmares since last week. I haven't…I just couldn't let it go…I don't know how you, Dashi, and Aunt Cass can." He explained, growing a bit teary eyed.

Hitomi looked at him in understanding, and she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Hiro…it's…I know it's hard. But the way to let go is also pretty simple. Do you want to know how?" she explained. Hiro looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Hitomi smiled. "We just…don't think about it." She said. Hiro looked at her, a bit confused. Hitomi must've read his mind, because she replied with, "Dashi told me that it would be pointless to keep dwelling on the past. The past can hurt, but what's important, is that you learn from it." Hiro kept looking at her, raising a brow.

"Bad things happen to anyone. Even to our loved ones…but we know they cannot affect us now. Looking back will hinder our future. We can remember our dead parents and baby brother…but we can't do it every time. Do you remember a quote from a website we used to go on?

Hiro nodded with a smile. "Some of them are funny…" he said to himself. Hitomi chuckled. "They are…but there is one that I think will help you…" she said.

Hiro looked at her and listened with interest. Hitomi leaned into his ear, and whispered, "We cannot change our past. We can't change the fact that people act in certain ways. And we can't change how events happen in a certain way. We can't change the inevitable…the only thing we can do is move forward and never look back."

Hiro listened in and gave a smile. Hitomi sounded correct; there's really no need for him to look back. It only hinders his future and his relationship with his family…

Hiro then hugged Hitomi, and Hitomi did not hesitate to hug him back. "Thank you, big sis." He said. Hitomi smiled as she rocked him back and forth. "I love you too, little brother." She said as the two remained hugging for a while.

Neither of them noticed Tadashi Hamada, having just woken up from their conversation, looking at them with a smile, prideful at the twins.

Tonight is the beginning of a new life for Yutashi Hamada, as well as the moment where one of the twins move on from the horrifying incident. But from this night on, is also beginning of a chain of events that could change their lives forever…

* * *

 **AN: Changes: The escape scene was more subtle in comparison to the original and more grounded in reality. Suritu is also given a bit of character conflict; it seems like whenever she feels threatened, she begins to drive into a killing frenzy.**

 **Another change was the scene with the Hamadas…it was never in the original. I wanted to add this in to give a sense of closure to the Hamada twins until we see them later on.**

 **The final change was having Suritu giving a proper goodbye for now to Yutashi. I felt like the original felt a bit empty. So…that's the reason.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this. This was the longest one I've written yet. Jeez…Anyways, see you all soon!**


	6. Yutashi's Early Life Part 1

Life became interesting in the Flores household.

The inclusion of Yutashi Flores into their family brought immense joy to their daughter, Luciana Flores, or Honey Lemon. She without a doubt grew incredibly close to Yutashi, and the two of them would most often be seen playing together. Yutashi is proving to be an interesting child, and during the first 5 years in his new life, the family was astonished by what the child's capable of.

* * *

 _2 week after adoption:_ Yutashi and Honey were sitting on the dinner table one afternoon. Elizabeth approached the table with a smile on her face.

"So kids, what do you want for dinner?" she asked. Honey Lemon shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just thinking…maybe some quesadilla?" she suggested. Elizabeth gave a slight frown. "Are you sure? You had one last night." She explained. Honey Lemon nodded with a smile. "I know, but it's SOOO good!" she said, hands clutching together.

Elizabeth shook her head, however. "Sorry, Lucy. We're having something else." She instructed. Honey Lemon sighed in sadness.

"I want Gerber!" said a voice. Elizabeth raised a brow as she looked into the fridge. "Gerber? Aren't you a bit too old for that?" she asked. "Um…that's not me." Honey Lemon said. Elizabeth raised a brow and turned around to see Honey Lemon looking at Yutashi with widened eyes. The baby looked at Elizabeth with an excited look on her face.

"I want Gerber!" Yutashi said…perfectly. Elizabeth gasped slightly as she saw Yutashi say these words perfectly. "W-What?" she asked herself. Yutashi just pouted. "I want Gerber!" he said, growing a bit frustrated.

Elizabeth and Honey Lemon just looked at him with shock, before the former walked towards a cupboard. "Um…okay? I'll get your Gerber." She said growing a shy smile, before turning to Honey Lemon. "He spoke!" she whispered as she fetched the Gerber. Honey Lemon nodded, feeling a bit fearful.

Yutashi giggled as he reached for the Gerber. Elizabeth opened the Gerber, one of which is banana flavor, and the other is carrot flavor. As Yutashi began to eat with his plastic spoon, Elizabeth tapped Honey Lemon's shoulder. She turned to see her smiling meemaa.

"Let me get my phone. Try and get Yutashi to say your name," she whispered with a pleading tone. Honey Lemon looked a bit unsure but nodded anyways. Elizabeth giggled gleefully as she pranced away. Honey Lemon then looked at a feeding Yutashi.

"Hey um…Yutashi?" she asked. Yutashi turned to look at her. "Um…can you say my nickname?" she asked. Yutashi tilted his head in confusion. "Gerber?" he asked. Honey Lemon giggled and shook her head. "No, sweetie. My nickname is Honey Lemon." She said.

Then she began to enunciate her name. "Honey…Lemon…" she said slowly. Yutashi looked at her and made a soft humming noise. "Honey…Lemon…" Honey tried again. Yutashi opened his mouth, and with some difficulty.

"Hohey Lelon…" he spoke, messing up her name slightly. Honey Lemon giggled. "Close enough. Now, try it again. Hon-n-n-ney…Lem-m-m-mon…" she said again, repeating "n" and "m" a few times to help Yutashi get the grasp of her name.

"Hon-n-n-ey…Lem-m-m-mon!" Yutashi repeated with a proud smile. Honey Lemon laughed once more and smiled at him. "You're getting better, little guy." She said. "Hon-n-n-ney Lem-m-m-mon!" Yutashi repeated once more.

At this point, Elizabeth returned with her phone. "Did you get him to speak?" she asked. Yutashi turned to look at her and smiled. "Honey Lemon!" he said, finally mastering the word. Honey Lemon and Elizabeth looked at one another and laughed. "Amazing! He's only 4 months old when we found him, and he can already speak!" Elizabeth whispered to himself as Yutashi continued saying Honey Lemon repeatedly.

Boy did they have a story to tell to Alba when she comes back from her work.

* * *

 _3 years after adoption_ : One bright noon, a little boy was walking across the backyard, approaching the shed. This is Yutashi Flores, and he is now three years old. During his growth, he has shown intelligence that is quite a shock to the entire family. And Honey Lemon managed to spread it to her friends in her group chat; these include Ethel "Gogo" Tomago, Fredrick "Fred" Fredrickson, Damon "Wasabi" No-Ginger, and Tadashi Hamada.

Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi were ecstatic at seeing Honey Lemon having a little brother, and an intelligent one at that, but when she first relayed the news to her friends, Tadashi never responded for a while. Honey grew worried for a while, but Tadashi eventually replied back and told them about his little brother also named Yutashi. Honey Lemon felt sorry for her best friend, but he said its fine.

Anyways, the nerd gang was happy about Yutashi being so smart. But today will show them that he's a LOT smarter than anyone could think.

Yutashi approached the shed where Honey Lemon most often would be, working at her chemical lab, since this is where she'd most often be if she wasn't in high school, or in her room texting her friends. He was dragging along a set of dinosaur playsets because lately, he has been feeling a little bit lonely. He made her promise that she'll play with him, and his mothers are out of the house at this time.

He approached the door and knocked on it. "Hello, Honey Lemon." He says, using her nickname. He knows of her real name, but he says her nickname more because according to him, it just sounds more fitting, and it caught on with him.

"Honey Lemon? Are you in there?" he asked again, knocking again. Again, no response. Yutashi wasn't deterred by this, however, and simply placed his hand on the handle, opening the door.

There was no one inside, but there is a table with an unused lab for chemists. Yutashi looked on in fascination; Honey Lemon usually never lets anyone inside for safety reasons, as she is usually the one working on some experiments inside, which usually results in a loud, yet harmless explosion.

Yutashi grinned; with her gone, he can explore the lab as long as he wants. The playday can wait for now.

Yutashi left the dinosaur playset outside as he began to explore the laboratory. He approached the set and noticed the complicated set, as well as laboratory flasks, beakers and cylinders. Most are empty, others are partially empty, though three of them have never been opened. There is also a textbook related to chemistry.

Yutashi was a bit impressed with the size of the book. "I wonder what's this book about?" he asked to himself and he opened it to see what was inside.

Inside was a large set of notes and pages with long, very detailed paragraphs. Yutashi was a bit mesmerized by the amount of work and effort gone into the pages. In addition, there are also note tags placed atop some of the pages from Honey Lemon herself. Having taken a look at them, they were simply notes of what Honey Lemon did in the past.

Yutashi looked on in intrigue, before looking at the lab nearby. That was when he got an idea;

"Hmm…if I do at least one of these…ummm, how did she say it…" he began in his mind, wondering what was the word Honey Lemon told him whenever she must go to the shed.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Honey Lemon was in her lab clothing, petting Yutashi's head as he asked her where she was going._

 _"I'm going to my lab to perform my experiments for my class, I'll be back." She explained._

 _*Flashback ended*_

Yutashi gasped and snapped his fingers. "Experiments. That's the word!" he said to himself, before continuing to think,

"If I do at least one of these experiments, Honey Lemon won't have to do these boring homeworks. Then we can play, finally!" he thought to himself as he began to read on one particular set of instructions for a chemical reaction called "Hydrogen Combustion".

A little later on, Honey Lemon was stepping out of the restroom near her room, having just finished doing her "Business" in there, and sporting a lab coat, covering her yellow dress, though she still sports her usual glasses. She also has her hair tied to a bun to prevent any harmful chemicals from getting onto her hair.

"Okay." She said to herself as she fixes her glasses. "Now that I've finally finished, its time for me to do that lab assignment." She says as she begins to walk away from the bathroom and down the stairs, repeating what her high school teacher instructed her to do.

"So, I just have to simply mix hydrogen with oxygen, then use an electric energy source to start the chain reaction. All I need is my electric match, and then," she explained to herself, a smile growing more maniacal, hands clutched together. But as she was about to quickly stretched them out, making a "booming" noise.

 _Bang!_

Honey Lemon flinched at the loud explosion sound coming from outside. She quickly regained her composure and ran downstairs to see what it was. At this point, the two pugs the family had, Basco and Otis were running up the stairs, barking and yelping in fear. But Honey Lemon didn't have the time to get them out of there.

She opened the back door, and she gasped at seeing smoke coming from the cracks inside the shed. She gasped, wondering what happened inside. Alba and Elizabeth are not home yet, and THEY know that it's dangerous to be in there unprotected. The dogs are obviously inside the house at this point, so there can only be one culprit.

"Yutashi…"

With a gasp of concern and worry, she ran towards the shed and busted the door open, and smoke billowed out of the room. Honey Lemon briefly coughed a bit as she shook her hands, trying to clear the smoke in the room.

"Yutashi!" she called out. There was another series of coughing noises, and Honey Lemon briefly sighed in relief as she tried to look harder.

Then, the smoke began to clear up, and Honey Lemon saw the coughing fit that was Yutashi, sitting on the floor as if he was flown off. "*cough* Wow…that was cool!" he said, now growing excited once more.

Honey Lemon looked at him in confusion as he giggled, standing up. Honey Lemon then approached him. "Yutashi Flores, what were you doing here?!" she scolded as she checked him, seeing for any burns. Yutashi flinched a bit, for Honey Lemon's grip is a bit too tight.

"Ow, I'm fine, Honey Lemon!" he said, as Honey Lemon inspected him. _"Por qué viniste a esta cobertizo sin my permiso, tonto?!"_ she scolded firmly in Spanish, grasping his shoulder firmly. Yutashi flinched at the tight grip, but he ended up giggling at her Spanish rant.

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit funny when we rant in Spanish." He said, giggling a bit. However, he shut up when Honey Lemon gave him a glare. She sighed as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's clean your eyes. The last thing I want is to have your eyes be filled with dangerous chemicals." She said as she approached a custom-made eyewash station. She pushed his head onto the station and activated the sink.

"Wait, wait Honey Lemon. Don't do it, wait!" Yutashi pleaded, but it was too late; a stream of water splashed onto his eyes, making him sputter and gasp for air, as some of the water ends up going in his mouth and nose. Honey Lemon just held him in place as Yutashi tried to struggle. She then stopped the machine and pulled his head back.

"Do you want to see again?" she asked firmly. Yutashi gasped and coughed a bit before he nodded. "Yes. Yes, plea-" he said, but she started the machine again, and Yutashi has to spend around a minute having his eyes cleaned.

Before long, Yutashi was finally spared from the torturous showering and was quickly shoved outside. He quickly rubbed his eyes as Honey Lemon closed the door and looked down at him with a glare.

"Now, Yutashi…why were you inside the shed when I told you not to be there without my permission?" she asked firmly. Yutashi looked at her, feeling a bit guilty before he bowed his head in shame, hands clasped together, fiddling with his thumbs while he stays silent. Honey Lemon took in a breath and just sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"Sweetie," she said as she gently approached him and kneeled to his height, gently cupping his chin and moving his face into view. Then, she saw tears streaming down from eyes. A saddened Yutashi then opened his mouth and spoke in a broken voice, "I'm…I'm sorry Honey Lemon…I just wanted to help get your homework done faster."

Honey Lemon sighed again as she looked on in pity for the boy. She easily figured out why Yutashi wanted to help. "Is it because you're lonely?" she asked, wanting confirmation on this. Yutashi nodded with a sniffle. "I…I always am by myself in this house; you rarely play with me anymore, mommy and meemaa are always outside, and Basco and Otis always play with each other…" he said, before gulping, taking in a deep breath.

Honey Lemon pulled him into a hug, feeling more sympathy tugging inside of her. "Sweetie…I'm sorry you feel this way…" she began, holding him close as Yutashi began to cry and whimper, as his hands wrapped around her. "I…I'm lonely, Lucy…I'm ALWAYS all alone…" he whimpered out as he continued crying. Honey Lemon still held onto him, rocking him back and forth.

Then, once Yutashi settled down in his crying, she pulled back and cupped his cheek. "Yutashi…believe me when I say I understand how you feel." She said. Yutashi looked at her with confusion. "No you don't, you have Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Tadashi…I haven't met them yet, but I think they're nice to you. You said they're like a second family, so how could you say that?" he asked, tears once more streaming down.

Honey Lemon wiped away some of his tears and smiled. "I do understand…my friends and I are very close to one another. Like you said, I consider them a second family…but we can't always be with one another all the time." She says. Yutashi looked at her in confusion. "W-Why? I thought you said you like them." She said.

Honey Lemon giggled as she patted his cheek. "That's not what I meant. It's just that…we always need some time for ourselves. It helps relieve our minds." She explained. Yutashi raised a brow. "So…everyone should have time to themselves for...so they don't go crazy?" he asked. Honey Lemon smiled.

"That's correct. However," she began again, as she placed a finger on his chest. Yutashi looked down at it, wiping away a tear. "No matter how long we may be apart, our love for each other will never get any weaker." She said with a smile as she hugged him some more.

"No matter what, you will ALWAYS be my brother." She finished with a smile. Yutashi looked at her, and with a small smile, hugged her back. The two of them remained hugging one another for a while before Yutashi looked at her and asked, "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" she asked.

Honey Lemon shook her head. "Nice try, Yutashi." She said, still having her eyes closed. Yutashi sighed in defeat, but he didn't complain as he remained in his older sister's arms. Honey just giggled.

Then, a thought came into her head. "Hold on, Yutashi?" she asked as she pulled him away. Yutashi looked at her in confusion. "What is it?" he asked. Honey Lemon pointed at him. "How were you able to do…whatever it is you did at the sheds? What is it you did, anyway?" she asked.

Yutashi shrugged. "I was just reading what the book instructed me to do. I was doing something called…uh…Hy…Hydro…Hydro-something Combus-something." He said, failing to remember how to say such big words. Honey Lemon looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean Hydrogen Combustion?" she asked. Yutashi nodded with a smile. "I may have put in a little too much electricity." He replied sheepishly, referencing to the explosion from earlier. But Honey Lemon wasn't paying too much attention to this. Instead, she just looked at him, then at the shed. Quickly, she ran back inside. Yutashi was taken aback by this, but Honey Lemon soon returned with the book, placing it on the ground. Then, she pointed to a random page, displaying steps to do "Hydrogen Combustion."

"You can read this?" she asked. Yutashi raised a brow and nodded. "Yes, I can read it. I don't really know how to say some of these words, but I can read." He said. Honey Lemon then looked down back at the page. " _Dios Mio…_ Yutashi, this book is at a 10th-grade level." She said in exasperation.

Yutashi tilted his head, now even more confused and intrigued. "So?" he asked. Honey Lemon smiled. "Most kids your age can't even read at a kindergarten grade level! Yet, you can read something as complicated as this?" she asked with a smile. Yutashi pulled back for a bit, before nodding. "Yeah? Wait…so most other kids can't read this?" he asked, pointing to the book.

Honey Lemon shook her head. "No! Not at all!" she said, now beginning to laugh. Then, she had another thought come into her mind. "Yutashi Flores…do you know what this means?" she asked. Yutashi tilted his head again. "What?"

Honey Lemon leaned in and cupped his hands. "You're a prodigy! You're a child prodigy! Eeeeeeeee!" she squealed out in joy as she then pulled him into a strong hug. Yutashi groaned at the grip before she finally sets him back down. "*cough* What is a pro…a progidy?" he asked, not saying the word correctly.

Once Honey Lemon settled down, she began to explain. "A child prodigy is a child who is very smart! Much smarter than most kids. Sometimes, even smarter then some adults!" she said. Yutashi gasped before he looked at the book. Then he looked back at her with a smile.

"Does this mean I'm the smartest?!" he asked. Honey Lemon shrugged with a slight frown. "Well, among the smartest…but still, you're far smarter than normal! That's something you should be proud of!" she said wistfully. Yutashi laughed in amazement and pride.

"Come here, _tu pequeño Einstein!_ " she said as she picked him up and hugged him again, spinning around in glee, which made Yutashi laugh.

So until their moms came home, Honey Lemon and Yutashi worked together to help fix the lab, and perform some chemical reactions together. Honey Lemon also made sure to record everything so that her friends would believe her when she tells her story. Once the moms came back, they were ecstatic upon hearing their son is now a prodigy. However, because of the financial crisis, they couldn't afford an appointment to get his IQ tested.

But thankfully, they didn't have to worry about that for long…

* * *

 _5 years after adoption:_ Yutashi is now five years old, and is currently sitting inside of a waiting room with Elizabeth nearby. Honey Lemon had to her high school for classes, while Alba is off at work. Yutashi is a bit scared of the place. Elizabeth noticed his fear and caressed his back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked. Yutashi looked at her and gulped. "I'm scared, meemaa…w-what if the doctor wants to remove my brain?" he asked fearfully. Elizabeth chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, sweetie. They would never do that. They're just going to give you some papers for you to work on, and see how smart you are. They won't remove your brain. Not if I have anything to say about it." She cooed softly, ruffling his hair with a smile. Yutashi just giggled as he felt safer with her other mother around.

No sooner after their conversation, did a woman come into the room. She was of African American descent in her mid-40s, sporting glasses, and has a chubby body.

"Yutashi Flores?" she called out. Yutashi and Elizabeth looked at the woman, and Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, that's us." She called as she stood up, holding Yutashi's hand. The woman nodded with a smile.

"Right this way, please. Dr. Sorkin would like to meet you two." She instructed as she gestured her hand to have them follow her. Yutashi gulped a bit, still fearful of what will happen next.

Soon, the three arrived at a room labeled: [Room 46]. The woman stopped at the front door and opened the door before she poked her head inside.

"I've got them, Dr. Sorkin." She instructed. Yutashi looked inside the room and saw an Asian man in his mid-40s, who is partially bald, and his growing a small beard. This must've been Dr. Sorkin.

"Oh, good morning, guys." He greeted as he reached out to shake Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth smiled as she returned the gesture. "Good morning, Dr. Sorkin." She replied, before turning to Yutashi. "This is my son, Yutashi Flores. Yutashi, say hi to Dr. Sorkin." She said with a smile. Yutashi looked at her, then at Dr. Sorkin as he scooted to her legs.

"Umm…hi?" he greeted with a smile. Dr. Sorkin smiled as he then took his hand to give him a handshake. Yutashi pulled his head back in shock, looking at the hand like it was a strange device. Elizabeth and Dr. Sorkin chuckled as the former gently placed her hand on his back.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you." She cooed softly. Yutashi looked at her again, and then at Dr. Sorkin's hand. However, he still didn't shake his hand. Dr. Sorkin just smiled and shrugged. "That's fine. I don't really blame you for acting scared." He explained as he retracted his hand.

Elizabeth chuckled shyly. "I'm sorry. He's really shy." She said trying to not sound embarrassed. Dr. Sorkin laughed again and shook his head. "Don't worry. Anyways, please take a seat over here." He said, gesturing to the comfortable seats in front of his desks. Elizabeth and Yutashi followed his gesture and sat down on each of the seats. Dr. Sorkin then sat down.

"Alright, now…you said you came here to check out your son's IQ because apparently, …he could read at a high school level?" he asked as he read the forms. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, it happened when he was three. He was able to figure out how these chemicals react to one another in my older daughter's textbook." She explained, a smile growing a bit. Yutashi listened in and smiled as he remembered all of the accomplishments he had made as Elizabeth lists some of them.

"He tore apart my microwave to make a remote control operated Velociraptor, converted many tools in our shed into a robotic scarecrow to scare away squirrels that constantly take our apples we were growing, somehow meddled with our water furnace to make hot water shower quicker than before, the list goes on!" she said, growing exasperated. Then, she sighed. "I'm so glad I got a raise in the Lucky Cat Café." She said as she shook her head.

Dr. Sorkin looked at her in amazement, then at Yutashi, who gave a shy chuckle. He chuckled in amazement. "Wow. That's…that's amazing. Do you have any recordings of this?" he asked, growing a bit excited. Elizabeth then sighed in sadness and shook her head. "No. My phone is back at home, charging up. Sorry." She said apologetically. Dr. Sorkin grew disappointed before he then turned to Yutashi.

"So, little guy. Would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself? I want us to get to know one another." He explained. Yutashi looked at Elizabeth, who nodded with a smile, letting him know it's okay. Yutashi then looked back at him.

"Um…my name is Yutashi Flores. I was born on July the 2nd, 2022. I love my moms, I like dinosaurs, robotics, chemistry, and even biology. But most importantly, I LOVE Honey Lemon." He said the last part with a smile. Elizabeth just chuckled at seeing her so happy at mentioning his older sister's nickname. Dr. Sorkin chuckled, but then raised a brow at him mentioning Honey Lemon's name.

"Honey Lemon? Is that…a cereal?" he asked. Yutashi shook his head. "She's my sister." He replied. "Oh. My bad then." He said with a chuckle. Elizabeth then explained, "That's just the name she goes by in public thanks to her friends. Her real name is Luciana Flores."

"Oh, okay. Sounds interesting." He said, just before he turned to Yutashi, hands clasped together.

"Alright, little guy. We're just gonna be taking a series of tests online to check your IQ in the nearby computer room. There, you'll have several levels for you to take; from kindergarten to high school 12th grade. Once you're done, the computer will measure your IQ depending on how well and how fast you complete the tests." He explained.

Yutashi nodded in understanding. "Is there another level above high school?" he then asked, growing a smile. Dr. Sorkin looked at him, a bit taken aback by his statement. Yutashi continued, "I want to see how high I can go." He explained. Elizabeth and Dr. Sorkin looked at one another before they looked back at him.

"Well, there's the various levels of university degrees; Associates, Bachelors, Masters, and Doctoral degrees. But…they're very difficult, even for someone as smart as you…no offense." He explained. But Yutashi didn't back down. He shook his head and looked at him with a prideful look.

"I want to see if I'm the smartest child in the world!" he said cheerfully, pointing his finger up. Elizabeth immediately pushed his hands down, and chuckled, before chiding him. "Yutashi, settle down. Remember, we're not here for a competition. We're just here to see how smart your cheeky brain is." She said, as she gently poked his nose, making him giggle, and Elizabeth just had to smile as well. Then, she turned to Dr. Sorkin.

"So, when will he start?" she asked. "Well, right now, if you'd like. I can take him to the computer office, and have him start on the tests." He explained. Elizabeth then nodded with a smile, while Yutashi looked on a bit, stunned. "So soon?" he asked. Dr. Sorkin nodded as he stood up. "That's right. Now, if you two will follow me," he said as he gestured to the outside door. Elizabeth and Yutashi followed after him. Yutashi looked ahead, a bit concerned with what will happen now that he'll be by himself. Elizabeth looked down at him, and gave a warm smile, the look on her face letting him know that everything will be fine. Yutashi looked up at her, and smiled, hoping that she's right.

At last, Dr. Sorkin and the two Flores arrived at the computer rooms. There are several other people inside; two teenagers who look like they're in their freshmen high school years, and an older man who is past his college years.

Dr. Sorkin whispered to them. "This is where we do the testing. Your son will be placed on this computer," he said, pointing to the computer, where it shows a screen titled,

 **Mensa IQ Test.**

"Once he clicks that start button, he'll immediately launch into the tests." He finished. Elizabeth and Yutashi looked at him as he explained, then at the screen, then at each other. Elizabeth took in a breath and kneeled down.

"Yutashi, are you ready?" she asked with a smile. Yutashi, still a bit unsure, nodded. Elizabeth noticed his look and chuckled. "Come on, where's the confident boy that I saw a moment ago?" she teased. Yutashi smiled, before he answered, "Um…taking a poopie?"

Elizabeth and Dr. Sorkin widened their eyes before they had to hold in their giggles. Even the other people inside had to take their focus away so they don't laugh their butts off. Elizabeth once calmed down, and then looked at him. "Seriously?" she asked.

Yutashi shrugged. "You asked…" he replied. Elizabeth sighed with a smile before she took his hands in hers. "Okay…now, since you'll be here for a while, I have to go outside for a few things." She began.

Yutashi widened his eyes in fright. "W-What? Why?" he asked, growing closer. Elizabeth just frowned. "I have to go and pay my taxes. After that, I have to go shopping for food, like your Funyuns, and Mac N' Cheese." She listed. Yutashi listened on but still held a frown. "Aww…but I'll be alone." He whimpered.

Elizabeth then pulled him into a hug. "I know, honey. But don't worry; I'll be back right before you know it." She said. Yutashi wrapped his tiny arms around him. "You promise?" he asked. He felt Elizabeth chuckle as he was pressed against her chest. "Of course. I have to, eventually." She replied. Yutashi smiled as they pulled back.

"I love you, meemaa." He said. Elizabeth smiled with pride at her son and kissed him in the forehead. "I wish you the best of luck. Do your best, and take your time." She instructed. Yutashi nodded with a smile.

"Okay. I'll make you proud, meemaa." He declared. Elizabeth just looked at him with a smile, before pulling him into another hug. "I love you, sweetie. Good luck." She said, before she stood up, and walked out of the room. Yutashi waved at her as she left. Then, he turned to Dr. Sorkin.

"So…now what?" he asked. Dr. Sorkin chuckled. "Well, we'll get started right away." He said with a smile. Yutashi was then escorted to the computer, and he sat down. "I'll be at my office for a while doing some paperwork, so I expect you to do your best and go as far as you can with your tests." He instructed.

Yutashi nodded as Dr. Sorkin soon left the room, leaving him alone with the others. He turned to the other people taking their tests; thankfully, they went back to doing their tests. He sighed to himself as he then turned to his screen.

"Okay, Yutashi. You can do this. You just need to focus on your tests and do your best. You might even be the smartest child in the whole wide universe!" he thought to himself with glee, just before he clicked the "Start Test" button.

Yutashi, overall, spent almost 2 hours doing the IQ test. He breezed through kindergarten grade levels, and easily dominated 1st-5th grade with no issue. Then, he got to middle school. He still had no issue with the levels. Then, he went to high school level…it took a bit longer, but he eventually got through. Once he's done with the main part, however, is when the computer gave him the chance to look at some college-level questions…

Without giving anything away in detail, he has managed to complete the tests, just when Elizabeth came back. After submitting the test, Dr. Sorkin thanked them for coming, and that in a few days' time, he'll call them and tell him his IQ score. Yutashi was awarded a box of organic Mac N' Cheese.

 _A few days later…_

* * *

Yutashi was playing with Elizabeth and Honey Lemon in the living room, while Alba was doing chores. Whenever Alba is at home, Elizabeth is usually the more laid-back and playful of the two mothers, so whenever she doesn't have to work at her job, she, aside from Honey Lemon and their two dogs would be the one Yutashi plays with the most.

Elizabeth and Honey Lemon were at one side of the couch, looking at a giggling Yutashi with a mischievous grin. "Lucy, go left. I'll go right." She said. Honey Lemon nodded with a chuckle before the two of them went rushing after him; Honey Lemon on the left, and Elizabeth on the right. Yutashi looked at the two of them in a panic, and with quick thinking, leaped backwards, and stepped out of the way just in time as the two older girls collided with one another.

"Too slow, bozos." He taunted as he prepared to run off. However, Honey Lemon immediately recovered, and grabbed Yutashi, pulling him in and holding him close to her. "I've got him, meemaa!" she cheered. Elizabeth and Honey Lemon chuckled deviously as they looked at him.

"Well, Honey Lemon! What do you think we should do with him? I hear kids like him have delicious souls." She asked, grinning widely as Yutashi struggled to get out of Honey Lemon's grasp. Honey Lemon pondered, before she gasped, having an idea.

"We can use the "Kissing Frenzy" to take it all away." She said. Alba just shook her head with a chuckle. She then heard Yutashi call out to her. "Mom! Help me out here!?" he pleaded, using his free arm to reach out for her. Alba shrugged.

"Sorry; I can't get involved with you three." She said. Yutashi gasped as his two captors laughed. "Whoops. Looks like you're all alone…perfect." Honey Lemon whispered in his ear, with a genuine smile threatening to break her character.

"Uh oh." Yutashi went before he was placed down onto the couch, his arms pinned to the side so he doesn't hit them by accident. That, consequently, left him vulnerable to their "Kissing Frenzy" as Honey Lemon and Elizabeth began to kiss him rapidly. Alba just had to hold on another smile, as she then took her phone out, intending to record the moment. Just as she about to record,

Bzzz. Bzzz.

The phone rang, and it said, "Mensa International."

Alba just sighed in disappointment and had to walk to the laundry room and closed the door so Yutashi's laugh would be muffled by the door. Still, she pressed her finger against her other ear so she could hear what was being said over the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yutashi was still being kissed to death by Elizabeth and Honey Lemon. He was laughing so hard, that tears were streaming out, and his face was turning red as well. "Stop! Please, let me breathe!" he pleaded. But the girls weren't interested in hearing his pleas.

Thankfully for him, salvation arrived.

Basco and Otis, their two pugs, ran towards them, wanting to play as well. Otis barked as he approached Honey Lemon and placed his paws on her leg. Honey Lemon immediately stopped and looked down. Yutashi noticed as well and smiled even more. "Thank goodness for my loyal pets. Sic'em!" he ordered. Otis however, just barked playfully as he then hopped up and down. Basco barked as well as she approached and nibbled Honey Lemon's heels.

"Hey!" she said, playfully as she lifted her heels up. This made her lose her grip on Yutashi, giving him a bit of freedom. Using this opportunity, he immediately jumped upwards and wrapped himself around Elizabeth like an octopus.

"Ack! Lucy, you were supposed to help me!" she scolded, though it was with another smile as she tried to get Yutashi off of her. Yutashi just laughed, however, which made everyone laugh as well. "I was, but _these little rantsu_ are coming to save this _sabroso bocado_!" she explained, saying the first three words in Japanese, and the last two in Spanish, respectively. Yutashi looked at her, a look of accomplishment and confusion in his face.

"You speak Japanese, too?" he asked. Honey Lemon nodded as she picked up Otis. "Yes, I do. Although I don't speak it as much as English and Spanish." She explained. Yutashi looked at her. "Why haven't you told me? San Fransokyo has Japanese and American cultures mixed in as well…as well as cultures for other nationalities like Hispanics, but still. From what I've heard, learning Japanese helps out so much it might as well be essential to get anywhere!" he said. Honey Lemon shrugged. "Didn't think I'd need to…at this moment, yet." She finished. Yutashi pouted, giving Elizabeth the opportunity to pull him away and hold him close to her.

"Haha! Why were you talking, I managed to free myself!" she explained. Yutashi just stuck his tongue out at her, before the three of them eventually laughed. "Don't worry; I'll teach you Japanese, and you'll be trilingual like your sister," Elizabeth explained, kissing him in the cheeks once more. "I hope so." He said as he looked at Honey Lemon, the two siblings giggling at one another.

"WHAT?!"

Alba's voice shouted through the laundry room, making the three of them jump a bit in surprise. Basco and Otis turned to the noise and began to bark. Elizabeth turned to them and hushed them. "Shh!" she went. Otis and Basco thankfully obeyed, and they turned to her. Elizabeth placed Yutashi down, and he approached Honey Lemon.

"Yutashi did what?!" Alba said loudly. Elizabeth and Honey Lemon looked at him in shock. "I…I didn't do anything." He said, growing worried. Elizabeth shook her head. "You didn't. Dr. Sorkin didn't mention you were doing anything mischievous." She said, assuring him with a gentle caress. Then, she stood up and approached the laundry room. Honey Lemon and Yutashi looked at one another.

"What happened back at Mensa?" she asked. Yutashi shrugged. "All I did was take the tests on their computers. All from kindergarten to doctoral." He said. Honey Lemon nodded in understanding…only to widen her eyes when she realized he said "Doctoral". "Doctoral? Yutashi, that's incredibly high college level! You did it?!" she asked. Yutashi nodded with a smile. Honey Lemon just stared at him, mouth agape.

"Aren't you happy that I'm so smart?" Yutashi asked once he sees her not smiling as he thought she would. Honey Lemon shook her head. "No no, I'm happy you're smart. It's just…wow…" she said as she shook her head, running her fingers along her orange-ish blond hair. Yutashi looked at her in confusion, before turning to Elizabeth opening the door.

"Alba, what's wrong?" he heard her said. After a moment of silence, she walked inside and closed the door. Yutashi and Honey Lemon looked at one another in concern. "Oh…I hope I'm not in trouble." Yutashi said, clasping his hands together, scooting closer towards her. Honey Lemon looked at him with pity and pulled him closer to her.

After a moment of silence, the door opened and out stepped an ecstatic Alba and Elizabeth. The two of them had a look of contained excitement on their faces. "Yutashi Hamada…" Alba said as they approached them. Yutashi looked at them, gulping in fear.

"You. Are…a GENIUS!" Elizabeth cheered once she took him up again, her and Alba hugging him tightly. Yutashi groaned as he felt his two mothers squeezing him. "Ack…momma…meemaa…" he wheezed out. Honey Lemon noticed him struggling to breathe, and with a chuckle, tapped Alba's shoulder. "Hmm?" Alba went, looking at Honey Lemon.

"Umm…you two are squeezing him." She pointed out. Alba and Elizabeth looked at Yutashi and gasped. "Oops! Sorry, baby." Elizabeth said as they pulled back, and Yutashi gulped in massive breaths of air before he began panting.

"Jeez…what was that about?" he asked, looking at them. Alba and Elizabeth then grew smiling faces once more as they told in in sync, "You scored a high IQ!"

Yutashi looked at them, shock present in his face as they placed him back down. "High IQ? How much?" he asked. Alba and Elizabeth then looked at each other again, and the former began. "Well, you were supposed to receive the news two days ago…but something was up in the office."

Yutashi and Honey Lemon looked at her. "The IQ was so high, that the officials were actually taking time to ensure that you weren't cheating during the testings." Elizabeth continued. Yutashi was taken aback. "But I wasn't cheating." He said. Alba and Elizabeth shook her head. "You weren't; nothing was edited, and you weren't looking up information or asking the other testers in there for help, which makes this news much more surprising!" Alba said cheerfully. Yutashi and Honey Lemon looked at each other in confusion, before the latter then asked, "So…how much did Yutashi score?"

Elizabeth and Alba held in their smiles as they knelt to his height. "Yutashi Flores…what we're about to tell you…is something no human being has ever achieved in history…" Alba began. "As well as something never ever thought possible by even the smartest of men before you…drum roll." Elizabeth said before the two mothers drummed their fingers in the air like drum sticks. Yutashi giggled, and Honey Lemon smiled as she knelt next to Yutashi.

"The IQ of our youngest child and only son is…387!" the two women announced happily. Yutashi just looked at them in mild amusement, while Honey Lemon gasped in shock. "WHAT?!" she practically shouted. Alba and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. 387!" Alba repeated. Honey Lemon widened her eyes even more and just looked at Yutashi, who was just looking at them confused. "So?" he asked, shrugging. The girls did a double take and looked at him with shock.

"What do you mean, "So"? This is a big deal, Yutashi." Honey Lemon said with a smile. Yutashi shrugged. "What's the highest IQ for anyone else? I can't be the highest." He said. Alba approached him and places a hand on her shoulder.

"There people with the highest IQs before you. A few that come off the top of my head are; Marilyn Vos Savant, with an IQ of 228. Then, there's Kim Ung-Yong, with an IQ of 210. Next, there Evangelos Katsioulis, with an IQ of 205. And lastly, there's William James Sidis. HE has an estimated IQ of 250-300, though the maximum has never been confirmed." She explained and listed with a shrug. Yutashi listened with interest. "So, those were the highest? Then what's the average IQ for a person?" he asked.

"The average IQ is around 90-100 for an average person," Elizabeth said as she patted him in the head. Yutashi looked at her, then thought about what they have explained to him. _"So, if the IQ average is 90-100, and the highest IQs of anyone is 210 or 300…well that last one isn't confirmed. But still…if that's the case, then…"_ he thought to himself.

His eyes then widened in shock as the realization hits him. Then, he grew a smile on his face. "I'm…I'm the smartest person on Earth!" he shouted with glee as he hugged Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon and the two moms giggled at seeing the little boy like this.

"Come here, you. You make ALL of us proud." Alba cooed as she and Elizabeth walked forward and hugged Honey Lemon and Yutashi. "I love you all," Yutashi said, heart, pounding with happiness. Honey Lemon smiled back. "We love you too, little guy. You'll always be our pequeño prodigio." She said, once again in Spanish, closing her eyes to take in the hug and warmth of her little brother, as did the two moms. Basco and Otis then barked in happiness and nuzzled their tiny bodies against their owner's legs.

For a while, the family stayed hugging one another, before they eventually pulled back. "So, now what?" asked Honey Lemon. Alba and Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm…not sure." She stated. The four stood around, not knowing what to do. Elizabeth then shrugged.

"Oh well, it's probably best not to worry about it now. It's summer vacation right now. We have until September to worry about this. Right, guys?" she asked. Honey Lemon and Yutashi nodded with a proud smile. Alba looked a little bit reluctant, but she shrugged anyways.

"Okay…so, what now? Want to…I don't know what to do, really." She said. Then, Honey Lemon spoke up. "I'm actually heading out to the Golden Gate Park with my friend, Gogo. Is it okay if I bring Yutashi along?" she asked, holding Yutashi's hands. Elizabeth and Alba looked at each other again, and then back at Honey Lemon.

"You promise to keep him beside you?" asked Alba. Honey Lemon nodded with a smile. "Don't worry. Yutashi won't go anywhere. Won-" she began.

 ** _Clank._**

Honey Lemon widened her eyes when she saw hand-cuffs on her wrists and Yutashi's wrists as well. Yutashi looked at her and smiled. "You said I won't go anywhere from your sight." He said. Honey Lemon face-faulted, as did Alba and Elizabeth.

"You didn't have to put hand-cuffs on me, _Tonto_." Honey Lemon said with a giggle. Yutashi and the two moms just giggled. Honey Lemon then looked at Yutashi and ruffled his hair. "So, you want to get ready? We're leaving in five minutes," she asked. Yutashi nodded. "Yeah!" he said with a smile, making Honey Lemon giggle. "Alright then, see you in ten minutes!" she cooed softly, pinching its cheek before she kissed him in the forehead. Yutashi nodded before he rushed out, happy to go out and be with his sister. Honey Lemon, Alba, and Elizabeth looked at where Yutashi was heading. They then looked at one another with smiles. Honey Lemon then walked up to them and hugged them.

"He's growing up so fast, isn't he?" she asked. Alba and Elizabeth nodded as they hugged back. "Of course he is, Lucy, or Honey Lemon," Alba replied. Honey Lemon giggled at the nickname, and she then pulled. "I'll get myself ready." she beamed just before she walked up the stairs. Alba and Elizabeth watched her go upstairs before they looked at one another. Elizabeth sighed and whistled at the same time.

"Wow. Who would've thought that our little boy would be much smarter than even William James Sidis," she said. Alba looked at her with a nod. "Yes. Though...I AM worried about what will happen now that his IQ will come out soon." she said with worry. Elizabeth nodded with a slight frown. "I know. But, we will figure it out. We always do, remember?" she asked playfully, caressing her wife's cheek. Alba chuckled, and she took her hand. "Oh, I know, darling. I know..." she said before the two of them narrowed their eyes like naughty girls. "Mind if I let you prove my point?" asked Alba, pinching her wife's cheek. Elizabeth chuckled. "Of course," Elizabeth said as they walked up the stairs to do...God knows what.

* * *

 **AN: Longest chapter yet!**

 **I wanted to go into further detail about Yutashi's earlier childhood. Originally, it was going to be longer, with this chapter going until Yutashi is 8. But then I decided this chapter is long enough as it is.**

 **So changes: Yutashi's IQ being discovered differently than the original. Here, I added the detail of him getting an IQ test, instead of having his family just figure his intelligence out. Another change is that Yutashi will *spoiler alert* head into a high school, instead of kindergarten. I'll find out how to introduce Gogo, Honey's friends, and even Emma and Daniel, the children OC who are Yutashi's friends in the original. Oh, and one more change: Yutashi keeps his original name, instead of having another name.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy it, and stick around for more!**


	7. Yutashi's Early Life Part 2

**Brief AN: In the last chapter, I have made a change in "Yutashi's early life Part 1", originally, in the end, Suritu was to discover Yutashi's high intelligence, but after a while of checking what my future chapters have planned…it didn't match. So if there is any chance that you noticed the change in the last chapter…there you go! Anyways, on with this chapter!**

* * *

Honey Lemon and Yutashi traveled to the Golden Gate Park via public bus. Yutashi was staying close to her, a little bit of fear present in his face, anticipating the interaction he will have with this, "Gogo" girl. Honey Lemon looked at him and gently squeezed his right hand with her left hand. "What's wrong, little one?" she asked.

Yutashi looked up at her and gulped. "Um…I am scared." He replied. Honey Lemon tilted her head. "Why? Is it about Gogo?" she asked. Yutashi nodded. "I…I'm a bit scared about her, Honey Lemon. W-What if she's not nice like you?" he asked. Honey Lemon smiled at him and pulled Yutashi closer to her. "L-Like I know how she looks like. Remember you showed me a picture of her?" he asked. Honey Lemon looked at him, and pondered in her mind, trying to remember showing him her a picture of herself and her friends hanging out with one another;

 _*Flashback*_

 _A four-year-old Yutashi was on Honey Lemon's knees as she was showing him her photos of when she was hanging out when she and her friends were at the Golden Gate Bridge, overlooking the Bay. Yutashi was looking over at a punk-looking girl with_ purple _streak on her short hair, wearing motorcycle gloves and jacket, with a white undershirt. She was crossing her arms and looking at the camera indifferently. Yutashi frowned a bit in worry. Honey Lemon noticed this, and while she remained optimistic on the outside; on the inside, she frowned at seeing her little brother fearful of one of her friends._

 _*Flashback ended*_

Honey Lemon giggled softly, and gently ran her fingers across his cheek, making Yutashi looked at her, and gave a slight smile.

"Oh, sweetie. Gogo would never hurt you. Sure…she may seem like she's a tough girl on the outside, but deep down," she began. Yutashi peeked his head up in intrigue as Honey Lemon leaned in closer to him. "she is a sweet girl. Hard to approach, but a really sweet girl." She finished. Yutashi lowered his brows in concern. "I…I don't know, Honey Lemon. I'm scared of those people if they are anything like those bad people on TV." Yutashi said, referring to some TV shows he would watch sometimes.

Honey Lemon pouted. "Yutashi Flores, you know better than to judge other people by their looks. Television shows are _not always_ the most reliable source of information." She chided, pointing at him. Yutashi pouted. Honey Lemon saw what was going to happen, and cupped his cheeks. "Don't worry; I can personally assure you that beneath her tough exterior, Gogo is one of the most compassionate, caring people I have ever known. So, please give her a chance, will you?" she asked, pleadingly. Yutashi cupped his hands together.

"Okay…does this mean I get out of trouble?" he asked with a pout. Honey Lemon furrowed her brow and tightened her lips in a teasing manner. "Of course you're not in trouble, Yutashi. Quit putting up that _"Am I in trouble?"_ excuse. You know I'll always love you." She cooed, tickling his tummy, and sides, which made Yutashi laugh. Honey Lemon grinned warmly at him before the sound of someone clearing their throats got her attention, and she turned to see a man crossing his arms at her, shaking his head in disapproval. Honey Lemon giggled softly, as she stopped tickling him, and she and Yutashi straightened themselves up and remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

At last, Honey Lemon and Yutashi arrived at the entrance to the eastern part of the Golden Gate Park. Honey Lemon turned to the bus driver, thanking him with a quick hug – which made the bus driver feel awkward – while Yutashi looked down at the stairs. They seemed rather steep for him. But, he was determined to climb down on his own.

So, he hopped down to one step, and then to another. And then, to another. He was just about to jump to one final step when he was accidentally pushed off. Yutashi, however, was quick to react and he grabbed onto the rail. Honey Lemon turned with shock and immediately approached him with concern.

"W-What happened, Yutashi? Are you okay?" she asked once she lifted him away from the rail and gently sets him down on the sidewalk before she inspected him frantically. "I-I'm fine, Honey Lemon. It's just that someone pushed me by mistake!" he exclaimed with a pout. Honey Lemon looked at him and shook her head with a pout. "Yutashi, you should be patient and wait with me when we were on that bus." She explained before she patted his cheek. Yutashi looked down at the sidewalk in disappointment. "I just wanted to show that I'm a big boy. A SMART, big boy." He confessed. Honey Lemon smiled with a giggle.

"I understand, baby. I wanted to do the same thing when I was your age." She said, poking him in the nose playfully. Yutashi giggled, which made Honey Lemon smile, heartwarming up at her little deed making him feel better. Then, she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Now, I'm going to text Gogo to let her know we're here." She explained, pulling her phone out to text Gogo, leaving Yutashi close to her, looking around to see what was surrounding him.

It was beautiful looking; the sun was high up in the sky, with no clouds to be seen, and in the distance, he could see the Golden Gate Bridge, adorned with Japanese style architecture on the towers. He could also see buildings standing high and tall, the sun's rays reflecting off of the glass. There are also numerous cars driving up the hills, moving about like ants moving to and fro their mounds.

Then, he looked at the Golden Gate Park; a stark contrast to the rest of the city. Instead of a highly urbanized environment, it was natural, filled with tall trees and grass across the landscape, with Japanese flowers being visible in the distance. Yutashi smiled warmly; as much as he loved the urban life of San Fransokyo, he much preferred the natural environment of various flora and fauna.

"Skatin' Place? Well, that kind of makes sense, actually, since Gogo LOVES going there in her roller blades." He heard Honey Lemon say, which gets his attention back to her. He raised a brow at her at mentioning "roller blades".

"Rollerblades? Do you mean roller skates?" asked Yutashi. Honey Lemon looked down at him and shook her head. "No. I mean roller blades. It's a type of roller skate." She corrected. Yutashi nodded, understanding what she meant before he felt her excitingly pull his hand so hard that he swore she could tear it off. "Now, come on! We don't want to be late!" Honey Lemon declared, a big grin plastered on her face, as she ran inside. Yutashi ran alongside her, trying to keep up and her and not fall face-first on the pavement below. He was used to seeing his older sister so excitable…but not like this!

Honey Lemon and Yutashi ran across the park towards the Skatin' Place, allowing Yutashi to take a brief, yet thorough look at the Golden Gate Park's flora. To say it was beautiful to his eyes, would be a gross understatement. He was even more enthralled by its natural beauty, seeing the natural plants, as well as foreign plants from Japan, blooming along the sidewalks. In the distances, he could also see Japanese buildings surrounding a small pond. He smiled in response.

* * *

Eventually, Honey Lemon and Yutashi arrived at Skatin' Place, seeing numerous people on roller skates rolling along the pavement. "Welp, we're here. Now, where is she?" asked Honey Lemon, looking around. Yutashi moved close to her, not wanting to get hit by any passing skaters.

That was when,

"Aye!" Honey Lemon yelped as she felt someone pull a strand of her hair. But the skater was too fast, and she and Yutashi couldn't see the assailant. Then, a laugh became audible through the crowd, and Honey Lemon and Yutashi turned, to see a familiar 17 year old of Korean descent with hints of a purple streak, wearing a black helmet with yellow stripes, and a pair of roller blades with similar color palettes.

"Morning, sunshine." She said. Honey Lemon gasped and sighed in relief before she began to grow cheery again. "Oh, it's just you, Gogo. I'm so happy to see you again!" she cheered, hugging the tough girl, who, surprisingly, didn't mind her way of affectionate gesture.

Yutashi looked at her, looking over her to see if she was really friendly as Honey Lemon says she is. Sure, she looks scary, and almost like she can kick anyone's butt with ease, but as Honey Lemon, Alba, and Elizabeth told him,

 _"Everyone has a story left untold, so never judge someone as if you know their entire life story because the truth is, you probably don't."_

As he was thinking about this, he noticed Gogo looking down at him with an intrigued expression. "Hey, Honey Lemon. Is that your little brother here?" she asked, and Honey Lemon pulled away from her hug – which made Gogo able to breathe more easily since her hug was crushing her – and looked at Yutashi before she smiled with a nod. "Oh yes! This is him. Yutashi," she began, placing her hand on the back of his left shoulder. "You know her already as Gogo Tomago. Her real name is Ethel, but, for some reason, she doesn't like being called that." She explained with a shrug. Gogo crossed her arms and nodded. "It's personal stuff, so, yeah." She added, shrugging. Yutashi nodded in understanding.

"Oh…well, it's nice to meet you, Miss. Gogo." He said, with a smile. Gogo nodded, and gently ruffled his hair. Yutashi shook her hand away with a giggle. "Hey! Don't mess with my hair." He complained. Gogo chuckled. "Your hair is messed up already, kid. What's wrong with me messing it up even more?" she teased, popping her gum cockily. Yutashi just pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. Honey Lemon just had to laugh at the bickering.

"Look at you, you two are getting along, already!" She cooed softly, making the two look at her and smile back in response. "So, what do you want us to do, now?" asked Gogo. Honey Lemon pondered, wondering what she wants to do today. "Wwweellll," she drew out. "I was thinking maybe we go to the Botanical Garden and look at some flowers." She explained. Yutashi and Gogo looked at her, confusion present in their faces.

"That's it?" Gogo asked. Honey Lemon shrugged. "I know; it may seem boring. But…I didn't know what else we would do that you might like, Gogo." She answered with a shrug, tilting her head. Yutashi then spoke up,

"Well, I do like the flowers here. So, I guess I don't mind." He said with a smile. Gogo looked at him, and shrugged, shaking her head with a sigh. "Oh, alright. I am not really a fan of pretty things. I was hoping to do "Frisbee" with the little guy." She said, patting Yutashi in the back, making Yutashi flinch for a bit from the force. It went unnoticed, as Honey Lemon squealed in delight, hopping in one place. "Alright! Now come on!" she said, grabbing their hands and tugging them aside, much to their shock and surprise. "Sheesh! Honey Lemon is much stronger than she looks! Eventually, she will tear off my arms!" Yutashi said in his mind. If Gogo could read his mind, she would agree with him no doubt.

* * *

So, for the next half an hour, the three friends walked across the Botanical Garden, admiring the beautiful plants that were placed there. Well, Honey Lemon and Yutashi were; Gogo was not really having a lot of fun. She didn't like beautiful flowers, so she would usually be on her phone to pass the time. Honey Lemon grew frustrated over time, and it just got the point where she had enough.

So, while they were standing in the McBean Wildfowl Pond and Primitive Plant Garden, Honey Lemon looked at Gogo, who was chewing her gum while looking at her phone. Fed up with Gogo's lack of appreciation of nature, Honey Lemon approached her, yanked her phone away from Gogo, and placed it into her purse. Gogo looked at her in shock, her gum popping in surprise, covering her mouth. Honey Lemon smiled innocently.

"No more phones outside for the remainder of the tour unless if you want to take photos, in which case, leave THAT to me. Thank you and enjoy the rest of "Honey Lemon's Botanical Garden Tour"" she said in a teasing tone. Yutashi just had to stifle a laugh with his two hands upon seeing Gogo's shocked look, who then looked at her with a mad look. "Nnnggghhh hhhhuky hhat mmmashi's hhre." Gogo muffled, but the other two couldn't understand what she was saying since gum was still covering Gogo's mouth. "Uh…Miss Gogo, can you uncover your mouth?" asked Yutashi. Gogo looked at him with a raised brow, then she looked at her lips. With raised brows, she took the gum out of her lips, and tossed it back into her mouth, before she crossed her arms.

"Never mind. Let's get this trip over with." She grumbled, before stomping away. Honey Lemon and Yutashi looked at each other and shrugged before they followed after her. After that, things were mostly quiet, with Honey Lemon taking Yutashi and Gogo to various other parts of the garden. Yutashi admired her passion for the natural world, far surpassing his own.

* * *

Eventually, Honey Lemon and Gogo then left the Botanical Garden, and are later sitting inside of the park's de Young Café. Located in the de Young Fine Arts Museum, this particular restaurant has a mostly positive reputation, with some delicious culinary delights such as Spring Risotto, and Tuna Nicoise Salad.

Honey Lemon and Gogo were each having Crouqe Monsieur and Seasonal Quiche, respectively. Yutashi, who was sitting next to Honey Lemon, simply had a roll of bread, since he never really liked the menu here. So, after a while, Gogo looked at Yutashi and gave a smile.

"So, kid. How's everything back at your home?" she asked. Yutashi looked at her and shrugged. "I guess it's alright. Why are you asking?" he asked. Gogo shook her head and shrugged. "I just want to get to know you. Especially since your big sister told me and my friends a lot about you." She said, taking a bite out of her quiche. Yutashi nodded and told her a few things about himself;

"Well…I'm five-years-old." He began, obviously. Gogo and Honey Lemon gave a courteous chuckle, before Yutashi continued; "I like all animals, but I especially love reptiles and dinosaurs – my favorite of which being crocodiles, T. Rex, Velociraptor, and the Indominus Rex and Indoraptor – and um…" he was about to continue, before Gogo ushered him to be silent.

"Wait, wait…hold on, hold on. Lemme interrupt you for a second. What were the last two animals you said?" she asked. Yutashi looked at her. "Indominus Rex and Indoraptor. Why?" he asked. Gogo shrugged. "Oh, no reason. I just wondering where I have heard those names before, they sound familiar." She pondered. Yutashi tilted his head and answered, "You've seen the Jurassic World movies?"

Gogo snapped her fingers. "Ah, yes. Those are the ones. I don't really like them. They're just plain stupid." She stated. Yutashi frowned at her, and this made Honey Lemon internally wince. "Oh no…" she thought. Thankfully for her, Yutashi just pouted. "So…are you going to hate me because I like them and think they're good?" he asked. Gogo raised a brow and shook her head.

"No. That would be even stupider. Why?" she asked. Honey Lemon shook her head. "We don't want to talk about that. Guuhuhuuh," she shivered, remembering that dreadful second half of last year. "What happened?" asked Gogo, curiously. Honey Lemon shook her head. "It's a long story, and we don't want to go over that again." She explained. Gogo, while reluctant, decided to let this go, and then asked Yutashi, "What is it you like about the Indominus Rex and Indoraptor?"

Yutashi smiled. "It's the fact that they are a genetic mix of various creatures. I always wondered if we have the machines for that." He explained. Gogo smiled and nodded. "Oh, okay. Hey, speaking of all that…sciency stuff, Honey Lemon has told my friends and I, and even showed us a couple of times how smart you are." She said, placing her head on her left hand while she takes a bite out of her meal.

This time, Yutashi brightened his smile. "Yeah! I'm the smartest kid in the world now!" he said, almost shouting. Honey Lemon and Gogo had to hush him down, as several other customers looked at him with intrigue, concern, or irate. "Sorry. It's my little brother, he's just excited!" Honey Lemon said, embarrassed. The other customers looked at them for a while, before they continued eating. Honey Lemon and Gogo sighed in relief before they turned to her. "Please be quiet, Yutashi." Honey Lemon chided. Yutashi nodded with a sheepishly smile. "Sorry." He replied simply.

Then, once things became quiet again, Gogo then asked him again, "Anyways, so you say you're smart? How smart are you?" she asked. Yutashi beamed again, but this time, answered more quietly with, "I'm a smart boy! I am good at Biology, I am good at Psychics!" he began. Honey Lemon placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Physics, Yutashi." She corrected. "Oh, right. I mean, um…physics!" he corrected himself. Gogo chuckled as she chewed her meal. Yutashi then continued;

"I am also good at uh…Math, even though I hate it." Gogo and Honey Lemon laughed again. Yutashi then finished with, "And I am also good at the Mesa IQ Tests."

THAT was when Gogo nodded…then did a double take. "What?" she asked, growing intrigued. Yutashi tilted his head. "Mesa IQ Tests." He replied. Honey Lemon shook her head. "He meant, MENSA IQ Tests." She corrected. While Yutashi mentally corrected himself for that, Gogo looked at her with intrigue. "Really? What's his IQ, if they have told your parents?" she asked. Yutashi and Honey Lemon looked at one another with growing smirks. Gogo looked at the both of them before Honey Lemon leaned forward and whispered to her, "Do you mind if I tell you this in the Women's room? I think you'll freak out. And after last time…I don't want people to look at us like we are freaks."

Gogo nodded, and then Honey Lemon turned to Yutashi. "Stay here, Yutashi. Don't want you wandering off, now! Okay?" she asked, teasing him by pinching his cheeks. Yutashi closed his eyes at the gesture, but he smiled and nodded. "Okay, Honey Lemon. Don't let any peepers come at you." He teased. Honey Lemon shook her head. "Don't worry, sweetie. We won't." she said as she and Gogo stood up. "And if there ARE any, you can be sure I'll make sure they regret it," Gogo added before they approached the Women's restroom, leaving Yutashi alone to fend for himself.

Yutashi looked at the food on the other side of the table and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck. Disgusting…" he said to himself. Then, as he finished up his piece of bread, he briefly thought of Gogo. _"Well…she does seem like a nice person. She may look tough, but…well; she doesn't mind me liking Jurassic World or Fallen Kingdom. Something that I fear she may ridicule me for. And…she doesn't really have an appreciation for nature, and that may be a-"_

 _ **Crrck.**_

"Aye!" he yelped, biting his own fingers by accident. He looked at his hand, then at his plate; there are no pieces of bread left. With a pout, he looked at Honey Lemon's dish, and then at Gogo's dish. No pieces of bread on theirs either. With a sigh, he frowned and looked around. He didn't want to wait for a waiter or waitress to give him more bread, so he wondered if there is an empty table with some bread for him to take.

Then,

"What?! 387?!" shouted a voice from the Women's restroom. Yutashi and everyone else turned to her, and the former giggled, imagining Gogo's reaction towards his IQ reveal. The other customers eventually turned back to their meals. Yutashi's giggling turned into a laugh when he saw Gogo's face, which was dumbstruck, and Honey Lemon's face was similar to his. Just as the girls sat back down in their chairs, Gogo looked at Yutashi with an astonished look, before she pointed at him.

"Your mothers are joking! There's NO WAY your IQ can be THAT high!" she said. Yutashi shook his head. "They aren't. We…don't have proof, however." He explained. Gogo shook his head. "O-Okay. But seriously, 387?! Really?! I…I can't…" Gogo stuttered before she placed a hand on her forehead, shaking her head. Honey Lemon looked at her with a giggling surprise; it was very rare to see Gogo be so…speechless. Even Gogo herself knows this, as she would say, "I never thought there would come a time where I would be left speechless. And that time…has finally come." She said.

Gogo then looked at Yutashi, who was giggling at her. "You're funny, Miss Gogo." He said. Gogo looked at him, and then just chuckled, shaking her head. "Wow…I don't know what's gonna happen when the whole world knows about this." She said. Yutashi and Honey Lemon looked at her and tilted their heads. "That's going to go public?" asked Honey Lemon. Gogo nodded. "Yep. With something like THAT, it's going to be inevitable before the public knows. However, it does seem outlandish for the moment, as someone with an IQ of 387 is almost unheard of! I don't know who has the highest, but-" Gogo explained, but was interrupted with,

"William James Sidis. He has an IQ reported to be of 254-300, but these claims have been disputed over time." Yutashi clarified. Gogo looked at him and smirked again. "Really? Well then, with that in mind; the fact that you have such a…augh. Amazing…you are amazing, kid." She said, reaching over to pat him in the head. Honey Lemon smiled warmly at the affectionate gesture. Then, once Gogo pulled back, she decided to change the subject, and asked him,

"Hey, Yutashi. There is a basketball court at the Panhandle. You wanna join in? Helps you with your exercise, and also to try for something exciting." She offered. Yutashi nodded. "Yeah. I like basketball. Though, I'm not sure if Honey Lemon here can do it." He said with a teasing voice. Honey Lemon gasped and placed her left hand on her chest where her heart is, and made a mock pout. "Yutashi," she said, though there was a small smile threatening to break through her façade. Yutashi smiled and shrugged. "You look like you can break easily with enough force." He stated, innocently. Gogo had to hold in another laugh, just as Honey Lemon lets out a…rather cute growl as she gritted her teeth.

"You are so lucky we are in a restaurant and that people are already suspicious of us, otherwise I would be tickling you so much that your face will turn blue." She threatened with a small giggle as she gently poked Yutashi in the nose. Yutashi had to laugh some more. Gogo shook her head and smiled at the interactions. Then, she asked, "So, Yutashi? Do you want to play basketball?"

Yutashi smiled and nodded. "Okay! Can we go now?!" he asked excitedly. Gogo and Honey Lemon, however, shook their heads. "Not yet, sweetie. We still have to finish." Honey Lemon explained. Yutashi pouted, and just laid his head on his hands, placing his arms on the table, grumbling to himself that girls always take forever at everything (given that he is the only boy in his family…he's not that far off from the truth.), which made the girls roll their eyes, yet they kept their smiles.

* * *

In an adjacent table next to them, a familiar girl was sitting in a chair facing away from them, eating Tuna salad, when she heard the conversation that they had been talking about Yutashi's IQ. The girl's face is one of shock and immense concern.

This was Suritu Sawyer, and she is now eighteen years old. As a promise, for the past 5 years, she watched over them from the shadows without being seen, watching over him and his family like a guardian angel, protecting them like she said she would. She was now looking on at Yutashi, and sighed to herself, running her metal arm through her hair.

"387? Oh, dear…it must've been the "Hare10" gene…" Suritu said to herself, realizing what will happen once this news becomes public. She stepped back and looked at her metal hand. With a sigh, she stood up, left the check for the waiter, and walked over to the restroom.

"I've GOT to warn Katja." She said to herself as she entered the restroom, went inside one of the stalls, and closed the door after herself. Then, a brief flash of light flashed for a moment, before it dissipating away. The door then slowly opened, revealing Suritu having…apparated away, warning her mother of what they will do next.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

 **Finally, another chapter of this story! I've been meaning to get this story out of the way for a while. And sure, it hasn't been getting a lot of attention as I had hoped, but then again, due to lack of activity, I shouldn't be surprised. BUT, that will not stop me!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the second part of the previous chapter, please be respectful to those who have different opinions, and stick around for more…whenever I get to it!**


	8. A New Neighber and Closer Guardian!

Suritu Sawyer apparated back to her apartment door, a look of urgency on her face. Now that the people at Mensa Inc. know of Yutashi's high IQ, it would only be only a matter of time before this news becomes public. Once that does…she worries what would happen once George finds out.

Suritu opened the door to her small, yet roomy apartment, and ran up the stairs. "Katja! Katja!" she called out as she went to Katja's room. The woman herself was lying on her Queen sized bed, watching their flat-screen television set. Katja immediately sat up in shock; she wasn't expecting Suritu to come back so soon. She grabbed the remote and muted the TV so she could hear her daughter better.

"What is it, Suritu?" she asked, growing a bit concerned. Suritu approached her. "You know of what that boy that I've assigned myself to? Yutashi Hamada…or as he's now known as Yutashi Flores?" she asked. Katja looked at her, confused at first as to who she was talking about. Then, she widened her eyes in realization. "OH…I know who you're talking about. What about him?" she asked.

Suritu clasped her hands together. "They've got his IQ tested! The "Hare10" gene!" she said in fear. Katja gasped to herself once she explained this to her. "Wait…they've tested his intelligence already? How much IQ does he have?" she asked, exasperated. Suritu nodded. "They said his IQ is around 387." She explained.

Katja lurched forward, gasping too hard and swallowing at the same time by mistake at this stunning realization. Once she settles down, she looked at her with shock.

"You can't be serious, Suritu!" she exclaimed. Suritu nodded with a regretful look. Katja then pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Oh my god…" she murmured to herself. They didn't expect the boy to have his intelligence revealed so soon. How were they able to know what had happened that made them test out his intelligence? George would surely come and find him now…

She then sat up straight. "Suritu," she began. Suritu looked at her, seeing her determined face. "We're going to move to their neighborhood." She instructed. Shock crossed Suritu's face again. "We ARE? Is there a house available?" she asked as Katja stood up and walked out of the room. Suritu followed after her into Katja's desk.

"Yes. Last time I've checked, there is a house adjacent to the Flores's resident. I'm going to purchase it immediately." Katja explained as she opened the laptop, opening a tab showing a house in the same street. Suritu smiled at the idea. "That'll work!" she exclaimed. Katja smiled at her as she began to take a look at her house. Suitu then raised a brow. "Wait, what do I do?" she asked. Katja didn't look back at her, responding with a shrug. "I'm not sure. Maybe just relax. You've been apparating a lot in the past few years to get to Yutashi and back…which is another reason why we're moving closer to him." She explained.

Suritu raised a brow. Katja then continued, "Your body may be more adapted at your apparation than your father since you were born with it, but that doesn't mean your body is immune to the same risks of a heat stroke, and if done too many times in a row, deformities." She explained. Suritu furrowed her brows. "Oh…" she replied as she remembered the few times she had excessive red all over her body.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A 13-year-old Suritu was stumbling inside the apartment's kitchen after apparating inside once she was finished looking after Yutashi. Katja looked at her with concern and shock in her face as Suritu smiled at her, panting heavily._

 _*Another Flashback*_

 _16-year-old Suritu Sawyer screamed in agony as she clutched her organic hand, which was turned inside out, so the bone was sticking out instead of skin. Katja looked on with worry. "Please do something!" Suritu shouted. Katja nodded as she ran into the kitchen to get a butcher knife…_

 _*Flashbacks end*_

Suritu shivered at the memory of the deformed hand and Katja having to chop it off. She then looked at her hand, which has grown back in the weeks since then. "Phew…thank goodness for my body's insane regeneration." She thought to herself. With a sigh, she then stood up. "I guess…I'll leave you to your devices, Kat." She said, calling her by her nickname just to tease her. Katja nodded. "Mmhmm." She went. Suritu nodded back and left the office.

* * *

Later, Suritu went to her own room, looking at the ceiling. The room is rather dark and gloomy, no doubt thanks to the lighting, which matches the rest of the apartment. Since they had to leave and move here in a rush five years ago, the room also feels empty. And thanks to her watching over Yutashi, Katja never really felt the need to buy her anything most other girls of her age would enjoy. Thankfully for her, there was a fan placed next to her bed, which helps keep her cool during the hot times…which is a lot in this apartment.

Suritu placed both of her hands onto her face, shaking her head. She and Yutashi had never spoken to one another since they left, but Suritu felt like this was for the best. She had thought that she wouldn't have to fear what would happen since George would have no idea where he was. Now though, the fear of Yutashi's safety has gone through the roof. George can also apparate like her, which is the other of the two reasons – aside from the apparation issue – that they had to move closer. She also wondered something;

Given Yutashi's massive IQ of 387, she wondered as to whether he might remember her. And if he could, would he tell his new family that she was the one responsible for dropping him there? She didn't have to worry about it in the past, because…well, she has never really exposed herself to him during that time so he could learn to love the family he was in. But if he sees her, and if his memories are, somehow retained after all this time…

Suritu shook her head at the possibility; intelligence and memory may be linked to one another, but not to the point where one might affect the other severely…okay, memorization does affect how smart a person is, but it possibly couldn't be the other way around. She then sighed and continued looking at the ceiling.

"Hang in there, little guy…soon, I'll be much closer to you, and then I'll for sure, be by your side…" she said, smiling at the memory she made, promising baby Yutashi that very night he was adopted. Suritu smiled on as the day went on…

* * *

 _One month later,_

The news of Yutashi Flores's IQ has created quite a commotion along with the city of San Fransokyo. People, doctors, and even scientists are stunned at the IQ. Even the most well-respected and smartest of the adult scientists were mystified at how a young boy could achieve such intelligence. The rest of the world has caught hold of this news, and the overall reaction to the news was…surprisingly mixed.

Some people loved the idea of a genius boy, as they would believe that with a boy of his intellect; he could potentially find solutions to various Earth problems at his current age alone! However, others are not pleased with this news; either due to jealousy or fear of what a super-intelligent human would do at this age and even more of what he would be capable of when he is fully grown. And unknown to everyone, and this has been taken into consideration by Alba, Elizabeth, and Honey Lemon, there would be some people who would use this gift…for evil reasons. And they feared that they would do anything to get it…even by abducting the little boy.

But for now though, Yutashi and Honey Lemon didn't have to worry; they are always close to one another, and even when Honey Lemon isn't there to watch over him (which is very rare by the way), it would usually be Gogo, or either Alba or Elizabeth. Unfortunately, given Yutashi's new claim to flame caused several people of the media to get him to answer some very complicated questions. Most of which, he couldn't do, because he hasn't been educated at this time. Yet, the public didn't give up.

As a result, Yutashi was forced to stay at the house, waiting for the commotion to die down soon. In fact, that's where he is right now…

* * *

Little Yutashi was drawing something on a piece of paper with a colored pencil. It appeared to be a drawing of himself sitting on top of a hill, overlooking the city of San Fransokyo in the sunset. Yutashi smiled at himself at his accomplishment. In addition, to be a super-genius in the science field, he is also a talented artist, and whenever he isn't playing or researching, he does his drawings, which, while very well-made, he usually, and ironically, refers to them as "doodles".

"Wow! Is that your drawing?" asked a voice. Yutashi looked up and saw Honey Lemon looking at him with a smile. Yutashi nodded.

"Yep! It's about me looking over San Fransokyo! Do you like it?" he asked, optimistically. Honey Lemon nodded as she sat next to him and inspected the drawing. "Oh, yes I do. Your attention to detail is spot-on. And the lighting is very good." She complimented. Yutashi giggled before Honey Lemon turned to him. "How did you get so good at drawing? And at only a month's time?" She asked. Yutashi just shrugged. "That's…I don't know, actually." He replied with a shrug. Honey Lemon giggled. "Okay…well, are there any other drawings you have made in the past?" she asked softly. Yutashi nodded!

"Yep! I made one a while ago about a crocodile hybrid! I…can't figure out a scientific name for it, so I just gave him the name, "Adam"." He explained. Honey Lemon raised a brow. "Adam? That's a…weird choice for a name." she said. Yutashi shrugged. "I understand why. I just named him after the guy from that…book, I can't remember the name, but he was said to be the first human." He explained. Honey Lemon nodded in understanding; knowing what he was referring to, the Bible.

"I also made pictures of various dinosaurs, other animals – alive or extinct – and even flowers." He said. "Really? I haven't seen them, sadly. Do you think you can show me some other time?" she asked. Yutashi nodded. "Right after this." He said before he returned to finish up some details in the picture. Honey Lemon just chuckled at his quick response. "You're so talented, you know that?" she asked. Yutashi smiled with a nod, before he frowned, letting out a sigh. Honey Lemon then tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Yutashi looked up at her, placed his colored pencil down, and sat upwards. "I…I'm not really sure if I like this…"gift"." He said as he pointed to his brain, referring to his high IQ. Honey Lemon frowned, and then picked him and placed him on her laps. "Is it because of the constant media attention?" she asked. Yutashi nodded as he took the remote and turned on the TV, showing the news of Yutashi's high IQ. Then, he changed the channel, showing the results of brain scans done by doctors.

Yutashi shivered at that; he could easily remember that time when doctors had him go on a CAT scan so they can examine his brain. It wasn't a very pleasant experience, for he was afraid of what these strange lights would do to him. Of course, these are only just scanners, and while there is a chance that Yutashi would get infected with radiation, the chances are very, very slim.

In the newscast, the reporter, Bluff Dunder, explains that the scientists have something else peculiar about Yutashi's brain. It's not JUST the boy's cerebral cortex, but the entire BRAIN has more numerous and complicated neurological systems than a regular human.

Now Honey Lemon looks on in confusion. "Hm. Would you look at that; your brain as a WHOLE is different compared to everyone else." She said, face growing in intrigue. Yutashi frowned some more. "Hmm…it's always about me and my brain…" he complained before he turned off the TV and went back to his drawing.

Honey Lemon looked at him, and frowned for a moment, before she beamed in a smile, and laid down next to him on her belly. However, Yutashi looked at her and raised a brow. "Honey Lemon? What does it mean if my brain as a WHOLE is more uh…" he fumbled a bit, trying to figure how to say what Bluff Dunder, said about his brain. "Complex! Anyways, what does it mean when my brain as a WHOLE is more complex than a normal person?" he finished asking.

Honey Lemon shrugged. "Not sure, little guy. I'm not an expert on neurology as I am with chemistry. I THINK, though, that it may just mean that…well, your brain just might be more advanced than a regular human. I really don't know, sorry." She said with a frown, shrugging and shaking her head. Yutashi nodded in understanding. Honey Lemon then brightened her smile and scooted over to him and nuzzled her head against his, making Yutashi smile and giggle at the gesture.

"Don't worry, little _Tensai_. Things will probably quiet down soon!" she chirped cheerfully. Yutashi, seeing his older sister in such a happy state, couldn't help but smile at her as well. "Honey Lemon, seeing you smile makes me feel like everything will be okay, even though chances are, they may NOT." He said with a giggle. Honey Lemon giggled back as she nuzzled her face against him affectionately. "Thank you, Yutashi. You are so sweet!" she cooed as she gave him a kiss on the nose. Yutashi smiled back at the affection. Then, he pointed to her. "You should teach me Japanese someday." He reminded, referring to her calling him _Tensai_ , a Japanese word translated to genius in English. Honey Lemon nodded. "I will, baby. When you want me to." She said, teasingly. Yutashi and Honey Lemon then giggled at each other.

Then, Yutashi's ears picked up something coming from outside. He dropped his colored pencil and lifted his head up. Honey Lemon raised a brow in confusion. "What is it, Yutashi?" she asked. Yutashi raised a brow as he stood up. "I think I can hear something outside." He replied as he stood up. Honey Lemon looked at him and then stood up as well just as Yutashi approached the window. "I don't hear anything, Yutashi." She said. Yutashi didn't seem convinced. "It sounds like a truck." He said as he soon approached the front window.

* * *

From outside, Honey Lemon and Yutashi saw nothing for a moment as they stared into the neighborhood. Due to it being a cloudy day, with a chance of a downpour, later on, most of the citizens are staying indoors, with the exception of one house; the one adjacent to them, which had a "For Sale" sign on the front yard of the house.

Honey Lemon looked at Yutashi with a bit of incredulity on her face and was about to call him out when she noticed something on the left side of the window.

Outside, there was still nothing for a few seconds. However, soon, the two could see a large van passing into the neighborhood, before parking onto the garage of the house with the "For Sale" sign. Honey Lemon looked at the van, and then at Yutashi, who was still looking at the van.

"Yutashi…how were able to hear that van from inside the room?" she asked. Yutashi looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno. I just…hear it." He replied. Honey Lemon looked at him, still with a shocked expression. "Yutashi…" she began, recalling what the television news broadcast said about Yutashi's entire brain. "What?" asked Yutashi as he turned to her, tilting his head.

"Do…do you remember the news broadcast earlier when the scientists with the CAT Scans showed the digital model of your brain? And how it was MUCH more complex than a regular human brain?" she asked. Yutashi nodded, eyebrow still raised. "Yeah, so? Oh…" he said, upon realizing what she was referring to before he looked at her with amusement. "You know what that means?" he asked. Honey Lemon nodded, as did Yutashi as their faces grew an excited smirk.

"Super hearing!" they cheered as they hugged one another, Honey Lemon spinning around in place as the two of them laughed together. Once Honey Lemon placed him down, the two of them turned back to the van, as the driver's side of the car opened, and out stepped a woman. She was middle-aged with tan skin and silver hair, yet she appears to be a vibrant young lady with a slender frame.

Then, the other door to the van, and out stepped another girl. She was around the same age as Honey Lemon, if not, older. But she had a vibrant strawberry-blond red curly hair tied up to a large ponytail. She was very tall and had a well-built body. The two Flores siblings also noticed two striking details about this girl;

One: Her eyes are bright purple, a very unusual color for a regular human being. "M-Maybe she is wearing contacts." Honey Lemon thought to herself before they went to the other detail about her.

Two: Where her left arm should be…there was a silver, metallic arm in its place.

"Woah. That poor girl has a metal arm…I wonder what happened to her?" Honey Lemon pondered. Yutashi, on the other hand, had his eyes focused on the girl. There was…a look of Deja-vu in his face. And his eyes…they carry a look of awe. Yutashi wasn't sure why, but…he was happy to see this girl.

"Yutashi?" asked Honey Lemon, noticing the look on his face. Yutashi, however, didn't reply; he remained looking at the red-headed girl. Honey Lemon gently grasped his shoulders and shook him gently. Yutashi looked at her at last.

"Huh?" he went. Honey Lemon looked at him, now a bit concerned. "Are you alright? You were looking at that red-headed girl a little strange." She explained. Yutashi gasped and raised both of his eyes. "Oh, uh, I-I wasn't looking at her like a pervert." He defended himself with. Honey Lemon shook her head. "No, sweetie. That's not what you were doing at all. Don't worry." She assured with a smile. This made Yutashi feel better for a moment until they turned back to the window.

"It's just that…you were looking at them like you know them." She explained. Yutashi looked at her again. "Know them? I d-don't really…" he began, before he turned back towards the family. But seeing the girl again made him stop speaking, and he just continued watching on, as the girl and the older woman, presumably the girl's mother, began to unpack their things. Honey Lemon then placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"Let's leave them be for now. The last thing we need is to be caught watching them like a bunch of stalkers." Honey Lemon explained. Yutashi nodded, and he walked back inside with her, hoping to continue the rest of his day without having to think about the new girl.

However, that didn't seem to last…

* * *

 _A week and a half later…_

Yutashi and Honey Lemon were busy with their homemade chemistry set, trying to figure out a suitable chemical that could potentially replace fossil fuels when someone knocks on the shed door.

"Honey Lemon? Yutashi?" called out Elizabeth. Honey Lemon and Yutashi looked at the doorway, and the former called out, "We're busy!" as she poured another set of chemicals into the plastic cylinder, causing yellow smoke to puff up, forming a small mushroom cloud. The door knocked again.

"I know, but we have new neighbors. Many of our other neighbors are heading over there to greet them. We're going over there to meet them as well!" she explained. Honey Lemon and Yutashi looked at one another. Honey Lemon could see hesitation within Yutashi's eyes. "Um…we're supposed to be heading over TO them?" he called out.

There was a sighing sound from the other door before they hear Elizabeth sigh through her nose. "Yutashi, I know that you do not like going out as much since they've discovered your IQ and the media took advantage of that to get some attention. But that doesn't mean you should hide yourself the entire time and wait for the whole ordeal to blow over. I promise; momma, Honey Lemon and I will make sure to let everyone know of how uncomfortable you are with that. Okay?" persuaded Elizabeth.

Yutashi and Honey Lemon looked at one another, with the two of them looking at one another in shock; thanks to that scene with Yutashi and the girl earlier, they have forgotten about the media and his IQ.

Yutashi looked unsure, as he took in a deep breath, but Honey Lemon piped up with, "We'll be out there in a minute. We just need to store away these chemicals."

"Okay, great! Once you do, get dressed!" Elizabeth called out before they could hear her footsteps go away from the shed. Honey Lemon then turned to Yutashi, who was looking at her with a shocked look.

"Are you serious, Luciana?" he asked, calling her by her real name for the first time in what felt like forever. Honey Lemon shrugged. "Sorry, Yutashi. It's just that…meemaa's right. You can't hide here forever. Eventually, you have to face the world again. Besides, it must be boring being cooped up inside the house." She explained. Yutashi pouted to her, and just sighed in defeat.

"It's not only THAT, Lucy. It's just that…I couldn't really keep my mind off of that girl." He began. Honey Lemon scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding." She replied. Yutashi furrowed his brows. "Hey!" he replied. Honey Lemon, however, nodded. "It's true. You seemed so out of focus that you almost blew our skins off during our earlier tests." She said, crossing her arms. Yutashi was about to retort when he remembers one instant just an hour earlier when he was so lost in his thought that he almost spilled too much Hydrogen Peroxide into the Cyanide. "Oh…sorry." He replied once he remembered the scene fully.

Honey Lemon nodded in satisfaction, as she began to take the tubes and beakers to dispose of them. Yutashi followed after her with his own set as he continued to speak. "It's just that…that girl. I felt like I've seen her before." He reminisced. Honey Lemon poured down each set, one at a time, as Yutashi continued with, "I felt like I saw her when I was little."

Honey Lemon looked at him with a sympathetic frown; she wanted to tell him that it was very unlikely for a person to remember what it was like being an infant, much less a five-year-old like him. However, after immediately remembering Yutashi's brain being different, she put that thought to the back of her mind, as she began to think of something else to say.

"Um…I'm not sure what else to say, Yutashi. Hang on…" she said as she remembered that evening when she first found Yutashi lying on the crib. She remembered the note and what it read;

* * *

 **To whoever has found this baby;**

 **Thank you so much. We couldn't bear having him with us any longer. A few days after his birth, my husband lost his job at Krei Tech, and we've since been evicted. We've tried to raise him the best we could in the streets…but it was too much. We got involved with the wrong people, and they're after us…**

 **We couldn't allow them to come to kill our little baby boy named Yutashi. So in a last-ditch attempt, we had to leave him in your doorsteps. I'm sorry for having to put you through this, but please help. My baby would greatly appreciate it…**

 **So please, look after him as best as you can. And be aware of the boy…he's a lot smarter than any baby we've ever seen…**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Katja Sawyer.**

* * *

Honey Lemon frowned as she began to put two-in-two together. "So…does that mean…" she thought to herself as she looked at Yutashi, who was finishing up putting away the last equipment to their respective cabinets. She felt a twang in her heart as she continued to think of that…

Suddenly, she shook her head as she began to try and remain upbeat. Yutashi then turned to look at her, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Honey Lemon?" he asked. Honey Lemon nodded and took in a deep breath to get in some fresh air, though Yutashi noticed her hitched breathing. "What's wrong?" he asked, approaching her. Honey Lemon shook her head and raised her hand. "I-I'm fine. It's just…we'll talk after this. Okay, Yutashi?" she asked. Yutashi, while unsure, nodded. But just before he could leave, Honey Lemon wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Yutashi was taken aback by this suddenly gentle gesture. But, sensing a feeling of sorrow from her body, he wanted to make his big sister feel better. So, he returned the hug. This made Honey Lemon hitch her breath even more, but she remained firm.

"No matter what happens, Yutashi Flores…I'll always love you…until the end of time." she whimpered, before kissing him in the neck. Yutashi smiled, as he felt the warmth of her embrace, and he leaned into it.

 _ **Knock. Knock!**_

But their moment was interrupted by two loud knocks. "Hurry up! We've gotta go!" shouted Elizabeth. The abrupt knocking scared Honey Lemon and Yutashi out of their wits as they pulled away from their hugs. "Coming, meemaa!" shouted Yutashi as they scurried away from the table like a pair of squirrels scurrying for shelters from a hawk!

* * *

Later on, Alba, Elizabeth, Honey Lemon, and Yutashi were leaving their house and began to approach their new neighbor's house, which thankfully for them, is right across the streets. When they arrived, several other of their neighbors can be seen in the backyard, hoping what appeared to be drinks of water, soda, and several other drinks. There was also the smell of various foods, such as chips, hotdogs, and other delectable items. Yutashi smelled the food; the chips especially, and he sighed in awe. The women looked at him with smiles.

"There must be a welcoming ceremony going on in the new neighbor's backyard. Hmm; hopefully, they have something I like." Elizabeth said, cheerfully. Alba nodded. "Indeed, Lizzie. Now come on, we're gonna be late." She persisted as they approached the gates to the backyard.

At the gates, a man of Caucasian descent in his mid-30s with long black hair tied to a ponytail and reading glasses was talking to another woman about the new neighbors, when his peripheral vision caught the Flores family walking towards the gate.

The name, named Antonio Morella, smiled at seeing them; especially towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth was aware of this, but she didn't mind. "Elizabeth, hello! Come to join the party?" he asked as he walked over to the gate.

Elizabeth nodded as she and the rest of her family made it to the gate, allowing Antonio to open it. "Thank you, Antonio. It's nice to see you again!" she said cheerfully as they walked inside before the two of them hugged one another. Yutashi looked at them with a look of concern.

"Um…Honey Lemon, who's that?" he asked, looking up at her. Honey Lemon shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know." She said with honesty. Elizabeth, once she pulls back, turns to the children. "Oh, kids. This man right here; this is my best friend, and…well, my ex-boyfriend, Antonio Morella." She said, placing a shoulder on his back and pulled him closer to her with a big smile. This made Honey Lemon and Yutashi look at her in confusion.

"Huh? You had a boyfriend, meemaa? I thought you are into women." Yutashi clarified while pointing at her with a raised brow. Elizabeth and Antonio nodded. "I am." She confirmed. Antonio pointed at her with the drink still in hand. "That's why we broke up in the first place, kiddo. And since then, I have met another beautiful girl." He explained as his wife approached them with a smile. "Hello, everyone." She greeted. Antonio tilted his head to her. "This is my wife; Audrey Morella." He introduced as his wife extended his hand out for a handshake. Alba and Elizabeth chuckled as each of them got their turns at shaking her hands.

"Hello there, Mrs. Morella. It's nice to meet you." Alba introduced. "Thank you, Mrs. Flores," Audrey replied. Then, she turned to Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Uh…Mrs. Elizabeth? If you don't mind?" she said. Elizabeth chuckled as she nodded. "I understand. Two Mrs. Flores? Imagine if Alba is working in the same place as I was. Hehe, the manager would be confused when she calls out, "Mrs. Flores?!" and the BOTH OF US come over at the same time! Hahaha! I can hardly imagine my boss's confusion on her face, hahaha!" Elizabeth and Alba laughed at the thought, so did Audrey and Antonio, and even Honey Lemon and Yutashi had to hold in their laughs.

Audrey then turned to the children and smiled. "Are these your children?" she asked, turning to the women. Alba and Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. You two, come over here." Gestured Alba. They complied, even though Yutashi stayed behind Elizabeth's leg, not used to being in the company of strangers. Audrey giggled as she waved at them.

"This is my eldest daughter, Luciana Flores. Though, she is usually called via her nickname, Honey Lemon." Alba explained. Honey Lemon piped up excitedly, as she immediately pulled her into a hug. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morella!" she chirped. Audrey smiled back, though she was taken aback a bit by the girl's immense bright energy. "N-Nice to meet you too, Honey Lemon. My, my, you have a lot of energy, don't you?" She asked with a smile. Elizabeth chuckled. "Sorry about that. She's always ready to meet someone new." She explained.

As Honey Lemon pulled back with a smile, Audrey's eyes caught the eyes of Yutashi, slightly cowering behind Elizabeth, smiling shyly at her. "Hi…" he greeted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Aww, he's a little shy one, isn't he?" went Audrey. Elizabeth patted him in the back of his head. "Its okay, Yutashi. They're good friends of mine." She assured. Yutashi looked at her, unsure for a moment before he briefly stepped away to introduce himself. Immediately, Audrey and Antonio recognized him and they beamed with pride.

"Oh, are you Yutashi Flores? The kid with the massive intelligence?!" asked Antonio with excitement. Audrey nodded as well as she knelt down to his height. "This is such an honor to meet you, little fella!" she greeted, giggling like a little child. Immediately, the other Flores faltered their smile, and Yutashi cowered back, eyebrows furrowing in a bit of frustration and sadness. Antonio and Audrey noticed this and tilted their heads. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Quickly, to Yutashi's rescue, Honey Lemon pulled him closer to her. "He HATES being reminded of his IQ. Due to all the media exposure, it's actually making him hate it." She explained. Yutashi nodded. "I'm actually wishing I didn't have this!" he spat out. As the mothers and Honey Lemon looked at him with a bit of shock, Audrey and Antonio looked at him with self-pity.

"Oh…we're SO sorry, we didn't think of that." Audrey explained as she frowned at him. Yutashi looked at both of them with uncertainty. Antonio nodded in support of his wife. "Of course. It's just that, we didn't think you would…well, feel frustrated. We thought you would love the attention." Antonio defended. Yutashi however, just sighed.

"I did, at first. But after hearing the same thing DAY after DAY after DAY, it began to annoy me, to the point where you are like, "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY." *sigh*" he rambled before he sighed and clasped his hands against his forehead, shaking his head

"Sorry…I just need to cool off for a second. I'll…be somewhere in the backyard with the other guests." He said as he walked off, leaving the stunned family and couple behind. Alba and Elizabeth then looked at Audrey and Antonio with sympathy. "I'm sorry about that. He's REALLY a sweet child. But…you know, what he already explained." Elizabeth said, trying to defend her son's behavior. Audrey and Antonio shook their heads. "It's okay. We understand…I just hope that his mood doesn't ruin the party." He said as he took a sip of his drink. Honey Lemon looked at where Yutashi was going, especially feeling concerned for the child.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yutashi walked along the party, the guests conversing with one another, and some of their kids playing on the playset that have been placed in this backyard for this special occasion. However, Yutashi didn't want to play with anyone at the moment; he was too upset with what had happened earlier. He wanted to be alone somewhere.

Eventually, he came across a tree located in one corner of the yard. He inspected it, wondering if there are any bees, snakes, or other wild or feral animals are nearby. Thankfully, there aren't any animals nearby, so he approached the bark of the tree, and sat down, back facing the bark of the tree, watching the party going on.

The party continued on, almost as if he wasn't there in the beginning. Yutashi however, didn't mind the lack of attention; he enjoyed this a lot, on the contrary. Not having to hear another voice mentioning his IQ…it made him feel like he was at peace for the first time in what felt like forever!

Yutashi then decided to look up above him, wanting to look at the clouds…only to find that there are several branches and leaves blocking his way. Yutashi sighed to himself and shrugged. "Oh well; I'll just climb to the very top. It's not THAT tall, anyways." He muttered to himself as he stood up.

With some heaving, Yutashi managed to climb onto the bark of the tree, crawl up to the tallest part of the tree where there are some thick branches for him to sit on without having to fear falling down. Yutashi got himself settled down, and he looked up, now feeling happy to see the clouds and blue sky, the voices of the guests at the party drowned out by the wind. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as he began to imagine what some of the clouds' shapes.

He had no idea how long he had been up there, but after a while, he heard a voice from beside him. "So this is where you are." Said the voice. Yutashi gasped as he sat up abruptly. This caused him to lose his balance, as he leaned to the right, preparing to fall down. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his stomach, saving him from falling down. Yutashi, once he was calm, sighed in frustration as he was placed back to how he was before.

"Honey Lemon, can you please stop scaring me-" he began as he turned to his right, where the voice was coming from. However, just as his eyes met the owner of the voice…he froze, eyes widened at the sight.

It was the same girl that he had seen a week earlier when she was moving in with the other woman. She was looking at him with a warm, caring smile. "I'm SO sorry about that, chump. I was just coming out of the house from cleaning up my arm here." She said, gesturing to her metal arm, which was what was helping her hang on the nearby branch. Yutashi didn't respond at first; he was too stunned at seeing the girl up close and personal for the first time.

After a while of not responding, he was greeted by several snapping noises. They were from the girl's fingers. He shook his head to clear his mind, and he looked at the laughing girl. "Haha, you looked like you were in a daze. Are you alright?" she asked. Yutashi nodded. "Y-Yes, I am. Sorry about that." He said, readjusting himself. The girl chuckled.

"My name is Suritu Sawyer. You must be Yutashi Flores, right?" she asked. Yutashi froze again; he normally would've been upset about a random stranger saying his name, as it would mean they are referring to his high IQ, but hearing the girl's name made something within his mind click. "Um…w-what is your name, again?" he asked, slowly turning towards her.

The girl, Suritu Sawyer, tilted her head with a smile. "Suritu Sawyer. Why?" she asked, keeping a smile as if she knew something Yutashi might not. Yutashi looked at the ground, thinking about the name for a moment as Suritu sat down next to him, still keeping that cheeky smile on her face. "I-It's just that your name…and you yourself, seem so familiar…" he said. Suritu chuckled to herself and crossed her arms.

Yutashi continued to ponder where he got that name and appearance of the girl from. However, no matter how much he tried, he could only turn up blank. "Darn…I can't figure it out." He pouted. Suritu frowned, and she sighed to herself before she shook her head. "Oh well…don't worry, little guy. Your big brain is still developing – surprisingly – so you'll get it eventually." She cooed softly, gently patting him in the forehead. Yutashi groaned a bit, placing his hand on his forehead. "Please don't do that." He complained. Suritu laughed, yet she nodded.

"Of course, my bad." She said, placing her arms on her knees as she looked up at the clouds. Yutashi just looked at her…more specifically, her metal arm. He tilted his head in confusion, enticed by how it was infused into her skin, with some wires visible. It's a freaky sight for Yutashi.

"Wow…" Yutashi said quietly to himself. "She must like one of those people with robotic parts I see in TV…a Cyborg! I think that's what they're called." he thought as well.

"An interesting sight, don't you think?" Suritu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see her looking at him with a smile. Immediately, he gasped and repositioned himself, fearing he might've made her uncomfortable. "S-Sorry, M-Miss Suritu. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" He fearfully said, hoping he didn't make her mad. However, she didn't say anything. Yutashi fearfully turned back, and he looked at her. Instead, she had a smile on her face. It looked like she was understanding of this situation.

"It's okay. You're not the first one to look at me like I'm some strange alien." She said before she frowned slightly. Yutashi looked at her. "Do you…go outside a lot? W-With that?" he asked, pointing to her metal arm. Suritu shrugged. "At first, I was a bit scared to go outside." She explained. She frowned, sighing heavily, referring to the time she was with George when she was forced to abduct and kill other people. And when she refused at one point…

Yutashi looked at her and frowned. "Something bad happened that got you your metal arm." He concluded. Suritu nodded. "I'm…not going to tell you the specifics, I'm not comfortable sharing that. However…after a while, my caretaker, Katja Sawyer, had me go out shopping with her. She was growing tired of me staying indoors in fear." She stated. Yutashi raised a brow. "Really?" he asked.

Suritu nodded. "Yeah. And so I did. As I had feared; people were looking at me strangely. They were mostly staring at my arm. I got uncomfortable at first…but after a while, I got used to it. Now…I don't let it bother me too much. Nowadays, people didn't seem too concerned about my metal arm." She explained, shrugging at the end. Yutashi looked at her in awe.

"Wow…I…I'm surprised. You think with something like that," he began, pointing to her metal arm. "would be something that would be talked about for like, EVER?" he finished. Suritu nodded. "Yes, that's true. But it can't remain the hot topic of the media forever. Eventually, they'll find someone else to annoy. Like YOU," she said, gently poking him in the nose. Yutashi pouted, and then stuck his tongue at her. "Do I have wait as long as you? However long you had to wait…" he grumbled.

Suritu nodded. "Around five years." She said. Yutashi gasped and dropped his jaw before he groaned in disappointment. "Aww, maaan." He said, his head thumping against the bark behind. "I have…to wait…for ANOTHER…FIVE, FREAKING, YEARS?!" he complained, pausing every time he banged his head against the bark. Suritu just laughed.

Yutashi stopped eventually, and he sighed in frustration. Then, he shook his head. "This is never going to end." He said. Suritu laughed again as she scooted closer to him. "Don't worry about it. So anyway, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

Yutashi took in a breath and sighed. "I'm just…looking at the clouds." He said. Suritu looked at the clouds as well. "What about them? They're just clouds." She stated. Yutashi looked at her. "If you use your imagination, you can try and shape some of these clouds to something recognizable. Like THAT one," he said, pointing to a cloud in the shape of a bird.

"If you look closely, you can look at it as a bird." He explained. Suritu looked at him with intrigue and looked at the bird-shaped cloud. She narrowed her eyes, trying hard to get the image of a bird. "Hmm…OH, I see it now!" she said once she concentrated hard enough.

Yutashi chuckled. "So you DO have imagination after all!" he teased, leaning in closer to her. Suritu looked at him and pouted. "Yes, I DO. Be quiet, you little rascal." Suritu said, gently pushing Yutashi's face away, making him giggle.

"Yutashi?! Yutashi?!" a voice from bellow called out. Yutashi recognized the voice and smiled. Suritu turned to him as he looked down, seeing a frantic Honey Lemon looking around for him. Suritu followed his gaze and looked down. "Who's that?" she asked. Yutashi looked at her. "That's my sister, Honey Lemon!" he chirped. Suritu looked at him and nodded in understanding. "Oh…wait, Honey Lemon?" she then asked, looking at him with ridicule. Yutashi clarified with a shrug. "That's her nickname her friends gave her, and the name she goes by in public. Her REAL name is Luciana Flores." He explained before he looked down. Then, he said,

"Hey, big sis! You look tiny from up here!" he called out, making Honey Lemon shoot her head up towards him. There was a look of relief from her, and she then looked up at him with frustration. "Why are you up on a tree?! That's dangerous!" she scolded. Yutashi flinched back at her tone, but he then replied with, "I just wanted to cool off after earlier!"

By this point, the other guests looked at the two of them, and Alba and Elizabeth were beginning to approach them as Honey Lemon furrowed her brows. "By climbing up a tree? There is a playset installed for this party." She explained. Yutashi furrowed his brows and pouted.

"One: You know I sometimes climb trees for fun, so I don't see why you're so upset over something I've done before. Two: I'm…n-not comfortable with the other kids in the playset. And three: This is the quietest place for me to cool off." He explained. Honey Lemon listened on, and sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose, before she looked up, just as Alba and Elizabeth approached her side.

"I understand why you wouldn't go to the kids' playset, and yes, I know you love to climb trees. But…you could've at least told us?" she asked, gesturing to herself, Alba, and Elizabeth. Yutashi frowned a bit. "Sorry, Honey Lemon." He called out. Honey Lemon just shook her head, as did Alba and Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Just, get back down from here, will you?" called out Alba. Yutashi nodded as he tried to find a place to climb down…only to not find any. The nearest branch is a little too far for him to jump, so he hesitated. However, he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"I got him!" called out Suritu, and before Yutashi realized what was going on, he was lifted up, and he felt himself swinging from branch to branch as Suritu cheered to herself, swinging and jumping from branch to branch. "Woah, Woah!" he went. "Woohoo!" Suritu went, and soon, Yutashi found himself on Suritu's arms, who is now on the ground. He looked up at her, and she had an exhilarated look on her face.

"Wooh! That was amazing. What do you think, Yutashi?" she asked, looking at him with a smile. Yutashi looked at her, and he furrowed his brow. "You…are crazy. Not as crazy as Honey Lemon, but crazy." He said, pointing to Honey Lemon. Suritu just laughed it off as she gently placed Yutashi down. He looked at her, a smile growing on her face. However, that went away as Honey Lemon approached him and hugged him tightly.

"DON'T run off like that again without telling me!" she scolded, as Alba and Elizabeth joined in, practically squeezing him. "Aye! Okay, I learned my lesson, guys!" he pleaded. Suritu chuckled at the scene.

"Suritu! There you are!" yet another voice piped out from the crowd. Suritu looked to the direction and smiled. "Hi, Katja!" she greeted as the middle-aged tan skinned and silver-haired woman walked towards them with a scolding gaze.

"What were doing up at the tree with the little boy?" she asked, obviously referring to Yutashi. Suritu shrugged. "He looked lonely, so I wanted to fix that." She said. The woman, Katja, looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly at her. Katja then sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh…I see. Well, I guess you've already met my daughter, Suritu Sawyer." She said, gesturing to her daughter, who was waving at her. The Flores smiled at her – Yutashi especially – and waved at her. Katja then introduced herself.

"I am Katja Sawyer, the new owner of this house." She said. Alba and Elizabeth smiled at her as they approached the two Sawyers to greet themselves. Yutashi looked at Suritu, and remained smiling at her, happy that he may have made another friend…even though he wasn't intending to in the first place. However, he looked up to see Honey Lemon's reaction…and he was shocked to see a…rather confused and even sorrowful look on her face. He feared that she was still mad with her. He poked at her shoulder, and Honey Lemon looked at him.

"I…I said I was sorry, Honey Lemon." He said. Honey Lemon shook her head. "N-No, it's okay. It's not that…it's just…" she said, and then sighed to herself, holding him tightly. "I'll talk about it…when you're ready…" she said. "Because I'm not ready to let you go." She thought and wanted to say, but didn't. Yutashi looked at her, confused. But he didn't want to see her upset, so he leaned into her embrace. Honey Lemon immediately smiled and continued holding him tightly.

"Why not just tell me after the party, like what I said earlier? I can handle it." He insisted. Honey Lemon looked at him and frowned. "I know, but as I said; when you're ready. Because…it WILL be too much for you to understand." She stated firmly. Yutashi looked at her, unconvinced.

"B-But Honey Lemon?" he began. But Honey Lemon looked at him firmly. "This discussion is over." She declared. Yutashi pouted and sighed in defeat. "Fine…I'm just worried about you." He said. Honey Lemon nodded in understanding. "And I appreciate that…but…" she said. Yutashi then noticed that the adults are finishing up their conversations. Not wanting them to be too concerned, he came up with an idea. He looked at Honey Lemon's sides and then wiggled his fingers and began to tickle her in the sides. Honey Lemon immediately giggled at the tickling sensation.

"Hahaha…hey!" Honey Lemon looked at him, smiling from the tickling. Yutashi looked at her and smiled with a shrug. "What? I wanted you to smile in a time like this." He said before he continued tickling her sides, which made Honey Lemon laugh some more. "S-Stop! I demand you!" she pleaded. Yutashi just smiled at her. Eventually, Honey Lemon managed to release her arms long enough to tickle his sides. "Haha, hey!" he said. Honey Lemon grinned at him with a crazed look. _"Dos pueden jugar en ese juego, tu pequeño zorro! Ven acá, mi presa!"_ Honey Lemon growled in Spanish as she pulled in the little boy and began to pretend to gobble up the little boy's right side of the face.

Yutashi squeaked as he tried to free himself, but the poor boy was trapped in the older girl's stronger grip. By this point, Suritu and the other adults looked at the two and smiled fondly. Suritu chuckled as she pulled out her phone. "I'm SO saving this!" she said as she began to record the tickling. A smile was on her face, as she was internally thinking, "Oh, Yutashi Hamada…you are in GOOD hands right now…"

And so, for the rest of the party, things went smoothly. Yutashi was polite and well-behaved. He and Honey Lemon especially got to know Suritu very well. Honey Lemon was especially taking a liking to her, as like the both of them; Suritu too, was into cute animals, as well as artistry, Chemistry and Biology as well. This allowed the two girls to get along very well. For here on out, however; things are going to get very…interesting for Yutashi!

* * *

Meanwhile, while the party was going on in the Flores's neighborhood, someone else is also having a celebration of their own.

Back inside the Sawyer's former mansion, things were quiet for the most part. Years have passed, and the remains of the carnage beforehand have been disposed of. Now, things are mostly quiet in the household, save for the surviving guards, newbies hired to replace the deceased, as well as the only original owners that remained.

George was back in his office, looking over his papers, looking over his records in the past. He had a bored look on his face; ever since Katja and Suritu left with their paycheck that is Yutashi Hamada, things have been very slow for him. Occasionally, he would still make deals with other criminals to steal property, or perform more assassinations in the underworld. But until he gets one, he was just waiting in his room, bored out of his mind.

As George looked over his papers, he then took a quick glance at his desk; noticing the picture of his family…during one of the few times they were actually happy. They were at a beach, with Suritu hanging onto George's back, while Katja was hugging George's left arm, while the two of them nuzzling their heads against one another. George scowled, and knocked it aside, and he then heard a cracking sound. He then began to mutter something to himself about the girls and Yutashi. Having lost the mood to continue looking over the rest of the papers, he stood up, and walked off to the living room to watch television.

Later, George arrived at the living room, watching some television news. He was just beginning to stretch his back, when suddenly a special set of news came on. George looked at the TV, and he widened his eyes upon seeing something of interest;

It was a CAT scan of a child's brain, with the title below labeled as;

 **Child of two mothers has a brain FAR more complex than any other creature! Science community baffled!**

George straightened himself up, and he reached over, grabbed the remote and poked up the volume. There, the reporter, Bluff Dunder, was reciting what the scientists have discovered about the brain. George listened on, and his heart began to beat with anticipation. _"That kid…I forgot what his name is…but if I could get to where he lives…things could get interesting!"_ he thought to himself as he watched on.

"The child, Yutashi Flores, is currently said to have no plans-" George froze upon hearing the familiar name. He then grew a smirk as he listened onto to the television news. Then, he heard a laughing sound coming from outside the room.

"Hohoho, it's finished! It's finally finished!" said a voice. George would've been irritated and told whoever said that to shut up, as he was relishing in excitement…if it weren't for what was being said.

Immediately, George's friend, Edgar, hopped into view, carrying something within his hands. George turned to Edgar, and raised a brow. "What's up, Edgar?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards him. Edgar gave a nod as he jumped in place, before he pointed back to his lab at the end of the main hall. "The next subject is done! The new buyer will be pleased!" he cheered. George looked at him with a smile…before he raised a brow. "Huh? Next subject? What happened with finding the previous?" he asked. Edgar looked at him, and shrugged, still with the smile.

"I got too impatient, and with the help of my job in blood donations, I was able to extract samples from another viable client, and this time, he only needed to be cloned fifteen times as opposed to the twenty-eight of Yutashi! Speaking of which, I see that news about him just now." He began as he moved his head to look at the TV screen…only to raise a brow upon seeing what the news is saying about Yutashi's brain.

He walked over as the reporter in the scene was interviewing one of the doctors; Nigel Nolan, about the CAT scans. _"We were ALREADY astounded to have discovered that the number of neurons in this child's brain to be around TEN TIMES the amount of an average human brain, much less a child. However, we also discovered that this…circumstance, has also affected the Parietal Lobe; which controls language, words, senses of smell, taste, and touch. The Optical Lobe; which controls eyesight. And the Temporal Lobe; which controls the hearing. As to what has happened,"_ Nigel explained in the interview. Edgar narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in intrigue. "Hmm…interesting. I've gotta try and experiment on this some more. This could be something…revolutionary." he muttered to himself as he began to walk back towards his lab, only to be stopped by George.

"Wait a second; what about Yutashi?" he asked. Edgar looked at him, and grew a smile. "If you can find out where he lives…maybe keep an eye on him. When you're ready, get me a sample of his DNA. If what I'm thinking is correct, in that this could be a type of genetic mutation – as the gene was only supposed to affect the cerebral cortex –, then this little accident could help me move mankind forward." he explained, before he walked back down the hall.

George nodded, before he looked at the TV. There, the screen showed a happy picture of Yutashi Hamada take from a Twitter page, being surrounded by a group of women…two of them made his fist clench. There, on the TV screen, was Katja and Suritu, the latter having her face and cheek pressed close together, much to the boy's delight. He sighed in frustration. "Of course…of course they would move nearby." he muttered himself as he walked away from the TV set, and walked back to his office.

"Since you moved closer to the boy, locating you would be no issue once a new drone I've made would detect you. And then…that boy's head will soon be mine." he growled to himself, just as he walked into his room, preparing to create a tracking drone and finding his new targets…

* * *

 **AN: Hey, everyone, superkoola here!**

 **Here's another chapter to go with this story! And from here on out, this is where the plot will begin** **to thick from here on out!** **Aside from that...I have nothing else to say!**

 **Hope you enjoy, please** **be respectful to those who have different opinions and stick around for more!**


	9. Announcement!

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

 **And I am here to deliver a message to all of my followers of this story!**

 **I will be deleting the previous chapter First Day at School, with New Friends!**

 **The reason for this is simply because that, and the following chapters, I am afraid that it will result in the story suffering from padding issues.**

 **I want Yutashi to grow as a character, but I don't really think that going into a LOT of detail will slow it down to a crawl! So…in case you're wondering why the last one is deleted…there you go.**

 **Plus, I want to make more conflict with Yutashi, and it would help him grow as a character! Hope you can understand this, and I promise, I'll make it up to you in any way! Stay tuned!**


	10. AN: Reewritten Again!

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

 **Don't you just love it when you have to tell your audience that you have to rewrite a story that you YOURSELF are looking forward to making several times!**

 **Well…it's happening with this one.**

 **Last AN, I decided to delete the last chapter, because I wasn't happy with how it was turning out pacing wise. NOW, I gotta do the same for the entire story, but for a couple of other reasons;**

 **I introduced a character way back when I first wrote the original; Hiro's twin sister, Hitomi Hamada. And the more I think of the future…the more I realize she was just an afterthought. So, she'll be removed. Sorry…**

 **Quality purposes; like before, I really love this s tory, and I want to give it the best that I can offer, because I have a future already set up!**

 **Future chapter afterwards will drag, and the chapter I'm writing that combines them (supposed to help with the issue) might just make things worse!**

 **So there you have it! Again, I'm really sorry about this, but I really want to do a good job with this fanfic! Though I promise, I PROMISE I'll do my best and fix some of the problem I had with the two versions beforehand!**


End file.
